Everything happens for a reason
by xOxx
Summary: COMPLETE! James has loved Lily Evans since the first day he set eyes on her. Lily has never returned these feelings. However when a switching spell gone wrong causes Lily to swap bodies with James's best friend, she is forced to spend time with him...
1. Who did you say was head boy?

_Hey…I'm back. I have another fanfiction called never say never, but I haven't abandoned it, I'll keep going with it but I was getting bored with it, maybe coz it's mine and I've found heaps wrong with it. But I wanted to try something new. I came up with the idea when I was thinking of a plot for the next chapter of my other fanfic. I'm not sure if this plot has been used before. It may have been. But yeah hope you enjoy it. And if nobody likes it I can always delete it and just focus on my other fic. By the way J.K Rowling obviously owns most of the stuff in my story I only own any additional characters. I am going to use characters from my other story as well: Alison and Hailey. Coz I love them so much:):) okay hope you like it. Oh, and the setting is in 7th year and it's about Lily and Sirius switching places coz I want to get Lily and James together in my fic and Sirius is the closest of James's friends, so makes more sense to do that. Remember to give me any feedback, good and bad! Oh and by the way, the chapters will get better I promise!_

000000000000

It was the first morning of the first day of their last year at Hogwarts. The incredibly stunning and charismatic red head, Lily Evans, accompanied by her best friends Alison and Hailey, made her way down to breakfast in the great hall. They were talking animatedly about their holidays and started getting really chirpy when they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Lily said, as she buttered her toast. "Kind of sad when you think about it. Why are we in such a good mood again? Oh that's right!" Lily face dawned with mock realization. "Because I got head girl! Woo hoo!"

Hailey flicked her long, dark brown ponytail off of her shoulder. "That's not why I was in a good mood. I'm just happy because in a year, we will be out of this place."

"Why is that a good thing? I don't want to have to go out and find a job." Alison said.

"Hey, it'll be better than potions and transfiguration that's for sure."

"Well what do you want to do out of school?" Alison asked.

"No idea." Hailey shrugged.

"My bets are on a hooker," she said, nudging Lily.

Hailey yanked Alison's blonde hair out of its small ponytail, so it fell to its normal position just above her shoulders. "Ouch, bitch I was joking!" Alison said snatching back her elastic and tying her hair up.

"You know what will also be good about leaving Hogwarts?" Hailey asked Alison. "Never having to put up with your shit!"

Alison stuck her tongue out at Hailey. Lily laughed at her two best friends. She loved them to death as they had been by her side since day 1 at Hogwarts. They were both very pretty girls, but very different looking. Alison had a sweet, innocent look about her. She had blonde hair, which barely reached the top of her shoulders, brown eyes and fair skin. She had a small mouth that formed a cute pout when she wasn't smiling. She was also the tallest of the group, but only by a couple of centimeters. Hailey too, was incredibly pretty, not to mention popular with the guys. She had long, dark brown hair, tanned skin (from her Italian heritage) and dark blue eyes. And then there was Lily. Dark red hair, stunning, almond-shaped green eyes and a thin mouth. It was easy to see why many guys were interested in the three girls, as each one of them was strikingly beautiful.

"You know what will be another bright side of leaving?" Lily added.

"What?"

"Never having to put up with James again," Lily replied, her expression becoming dreamy. "No more 'Evans, go out with me'. No more looking over my shoulder whenever I'm walking down the corridor. Nope as soon as I get out of here, I'll make sure I move far, _far_ away from Potter."

"Oh please, you really think leaving Hogwarts is going to stop Potter from pursuing you?" Hailey said cynically. "I wouldn't be surprised if when you die, he digs up your body and has sex with you."

Lily and Alison both gave her disgusted looks.

"What? It ain't my fault! He might have necrophilia." Hailey shrugged, eating a spoonful of porridge.

"_Anyway_, off of that subject," Lily said uncomfortably. "Who do you think is Head boy? I wasn't told on the train."

"You didn't hear?" Alison said incredulously. "Even we heard! Gosh we were wondering why you were in such a good mood."

"Is it that bad? I was on duty so I didn't ask." Lily said impatiently. "Tell me."

Hailey and Alison exchanged smirks. "You sure you want to know, because the shock might be a bit overwhelming."

"Oh my god," Lily groaned. "It's Sirius isn't it?"

"Uh no," Hailey said. "It's-"

"James!" Sirius's yell from the great hall doors rang through the large room. "This is awesome! You can authorize party's now!" He then jumped on James's back. James sunk under his friend's weight.

Alison looked anxiously at Lily. "God those guys are idiots," she said, turning back to Alison. "Anyway, who's head boy again?"

"James."

"What about him?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"His head boy."

"Who is?"

"James," Alison repeated in frustration.

"What do you keep saying his name for?" Lily said distractedly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Alison rolled her eyes. "James is head boy!"

Lily spat out her pumpkin juice. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS? DON'T FUCK WITH ME ALISON!"

Many students stared at her. But she didn't care. If she wasn't so shocked with the news, her language would have taken her herself aback because she generally didn't swear. But this occasion called for it as she had just heard what was probably the most horrible news of her life.

Alison, who was taken back by Lily's sudden outburst, spoke again. "Lily it won't be _that_ bad. Let's not have a heart attack or nothing."

"That's fucking easy for you to say! You don't have to spend the next year with James!"

"It'll only be for your duties," Alison said slowly patting her on the back. She shot Hailey a look to signal her to help, but Hailey was silently laughing hard at Lily's panicking.

Lily was fanning herself with her hands and breathing very fast. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! How could this have happened? He wasn't even a prefect." She put her head in her hands.

At that moment Lily felt two arms wrap around her waist and embrace her tightly.

"Guess what Evans," James's voice whispered in her ear. "We are going to be spending a lot more time together this year."

Lily groaned. "Potter I swear to god, if you do not let me go right now, I'll bite you!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" James grinned.

Lily growled and elbowed James in the chest. He let go. He then sat down in between her and Hailey. Lily glared at him, as she opened her mouth to tell him to go away.

"So you know Evans?" James interjected. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I feel, to make our job a lot easier, we should have a few private lessons, you know to sort out our duties. And if those sessions happen to end in us making out then so be it."

Lily cringed.

"But it's all Hogwarts business. Just remember that when you're trying to rip my shirt off," James said, grinning. Before Lily could process what he had just said he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to join Sirius, Remus and Peter down the other end of the table.

She turned red and looked murderous. "Okay, its official. I am going slaughter James Potter."

She rose from her seat but Alison and Hailey pulled her back down.

"Lily, you are not going to murder James alright," Alison said. "You've got one great year at the school you love. Just enjoy it, and stop worrying about James. I mean you put up with living with your sister just fine. I'm sure working with him won't be that much torture."

Lily inhaled. "You're right. You're totally right Ali! And if he bothers me I can always lock him in a suit of armor!"

Alison paused, but then shrugged. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, down the other end of the table James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (a.k.a the marauders) were enjoying their breakfast.

"This is fucking awesome!" Sirius said, beside himself with glee. "Do you know how much stuff we can get away with now?"

"James isn't going to abuse his position though," Remus said. "Being head boy entails a lot of responsibility."

"No Remus, no. You just don't get it, do you?" Sirius said. "James is head boy. That doesn't 'entail' any responsibility; it entails us to dick around as much as we want!"

"Sirius, don't be stupid!" Remus said. "This year is the year we sit out N.E.W.T's, plus James got all of his head boy duties. I think the last thing he needs is for you to-"

"Holy shit!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Remus. "Prongs! I just realized! Snivellus! We could take points from him just for being a little snot-nosed prick! Fuck I love abusing power!"

Remus rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth to retaliate, but saw Professor Mcgonagall handing out Gryffindor timetables. She reached the marauders.

"Ready for the school year, you four?" She asked, handing them their timetables. They nodded. "I heard about the excellent news Potter, congratulations."

"Thanks professor."

"Study hard during the holidays, did we?" She asked smiling, as she already knew the answer.

"If looking at muggle magazines of naked girls qualifies as studying, then yeah, all of the time Professor," he said.

"What was that Black?" Mcgonagall asked, her nostrils flared.

"Nothing Professor," Sirius said smiling innocently.

She stared at him for a moment. "How you manage to get the marks you do Black confuses me. But I must warn you that for the N.E.W.T's, natural talent will only get you so far. I hope to see you focusing on your studies, rather than, what was it? Naked muggle girls." She then stalked off.

"Hey, that's fine by me, you old douche bag. I can always look at the naked witch girls," Sirius said smirking. "Any kind of girl will do for me."

Remus rolled his eyes. He looked at the timetable then his watch. "C'mon it's almost nine o'clock. May as well head down to Herbology."

"Lily and I have to have a quick word with Dumbledore though," James said. He then smiled vaguely to himself. "This year is going to be so cool! I'm going to be seeing Lily even more often, and the beauty of it is she can't run away! She _has_ to talk to me!"

Sirius and Peter laughed. Then at that moment, the bell rang.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there," James said hurrying to the front table where Dumbledore was sitting.

000000000000

"So what did he say?" Alison asked, as Lily situated herself next to her friend.

"Oh he was just going on about our responsibilities and that we are having regular meetings with him and stuff," she explained as she pulled her protective gloves on. Today the class was supposed to be pruning venomous Venus flytraps.

"Where's Hailey?" Lily asked just noticing she wasn't there.

Alison smirked. "Over there," she pointed to the front of the greenhouse. Hailey was standing with the teacher, who was trying to convince her to go back to the table. "You know how Hailey is with these kinds of things. 'Eek!! Get that diseased thing away from me!'"

Lily giggled. She was about to get to work when-

"Pssst. Evans," she heard someone say from the table behind her.

Lily ignored it, starting to tie rope around the flytraps mouth, so as to stop it from biting.

"Pssst, Evans," the voice said again.

Even though the voice wasn't whispering, she chose to pretend she couldn't hear it.

"Pssst, Evans!" the voice said again.

"No Potter I will not go out with you," She said firmly.

"It's not James it's Sirius you nut! James is over there working with Remus. All I wanted to ask if I could borrow your lip gloss?"

Lily turned around. "Sirius, why didn't your mother kill you when you were born, or didn't she realize you belonged to the devil?" She said sardonically. "What did you really want to ask me?"

"Will you go out with James?" Sirius asked batting his eyes. "You know, after one of your little meetings with Dumbledore, you both could go for a little walk and catch up."

Lily made a 'tuh!' sound. "I'd rather pour fertilizer into my eyes," Lily said.

"Wow you really hate him that much!" Sirius said, surprised.

Lily nodded then turned back to her plant. Sirius whistled.

"Pssst, Lily," he began again.

She closed her eyes, as if praying for patience. Sirius continued.

"Pssst, Lily."

She turned around to face Sirius. She beckoned him closer. He leaned forward. She then smacked him on the forehead. "Quit bothering me!"

00000000000

"I asked her out for you mate," Sirius said, as they sat in the courtyard during morning break.

"Okay… a little bit junior schoolish but hey. What did she say? Did she say anything different to you? Do you think I have a chance?"

"Well, let's just say you have about as much chance of her liking you, as I do having all the girls stop liking me."

"So a pretty good chance then," James joked. Sirius punched him hard in the arm.

"So, she hates me that bad does she?" James asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah… kind of. I mean you can always go for one of her friends you know? They're pretty hot."

"I don't get it," James said, ignoring Sirius's last statement. "I'm probably one of the best looking blokes in Hogwarts. I've got an awesome body! Why doesn't she like me?"

"Maybe you're too modest," Remus joked.

"Maybe…" James said distractedly, pushing his messy hair back with his hands. "I've only got one year to woo Evans. Ain't that a bitch? Usually it only takes one night for me to get most girls. But with Evans it's been six years and she hasn't even given me a handshake."

"Maybe you aren't putting out enough," Sirius suggested.

"Or maybe she finds you unattractive," Peter said.

"Wow Peter maybe that's it!" James said sarcastically. "Or maybe just maybe, Wormtail, you should shut your ugly ass face up, because you (apart from Snivellus) are practically the epitome of repulsiveness!"

Peter looked slightly hurt. James was panting slightly.

There was a short pause. "C'mon let's get going to Charms," Remus finally suggested.

0000000000000

"Today class, we will be commencing our year of Charms with quite a complex spell. As you probably already know, your N.E.W.T's are this year, and I have to be honest with you and say that they are immensely difficult. The spell I am going to be teaching you today I suppose is a mixture of transfiguration and charms, and is most certainly relevant to your N.E.W.T's," Professor Flitwick said while pacing on top of his desk. "The spell is a switching spell. Like I said before it is quite complex, and requires concentration. So to ensure that no mistakes are made, this lesson will be a theory lesson. You will spend the period studying the spell from the textbooks I shall be handing out shortly. Page 57 is where it is. Oh and I have also assigned partners to help each other if the other person gets stuck. They have been selected at random. I will tell you who is with whom as I go around with the textbooks. You have tonight to study from the text book and tomorrow you and your partner will receive the animals you will be practicing on."

After Flitwick had finished giving instructions, he began handing out the textbooks and assigning pairs. James was with a Hufflepuff girl. Hailey was with Peter. Alison was with a Ravenclaw girl. Remus was with a Ravenclaw and Lily was assigned with…

"Sirius!" Flitwick said. "Now I think that's everyone! Excellent!"

"Are you serious?" Lily said.

"Why yes, yes I am," Sirius answered coolly.

"Oh aha! Aha! Ha ha!" Lily pretended to laugh. She then stopped. "You know Sirius you aren't that funny."

"Oh yeah? Well will this change your mind?" Sirius asked, pulling a stupid face.

Lily groaned. Oh well, she thought, at least it's better than James.


	2. Cambio!

Lily sat in the common room that night, reading up on the switching spell. Even though she wasn't particularly over the moon about having Sirius as a partner, she had to admit; she was pleased it wasn't James. Regardless of this fact, she knew that Sirius, despite being as smart as he was, was cocky and immature at times when it came to his schoolwork. She looked up across the common room and saw the marauders playing a game of exploding snap. James, who regularly found himself glancing over at Lily, saw her staring. He winked.

She gave him a hateful look and went back to reading. At that moment, Alison and Hailey came walking down the dormitory stairs.

"Lily, are you still doing homework?" Alison asked in awe.

"Yep," she replied dully.

"Why?" Hailey asked blankly. "C'mon, don't be boring." Hailey said, snatching the book from her hands.

Lily took the book back, frustrated. "We've got to attempt the switching spell tomorrow, and in case you didn't realize I've got Sirius as a partner. You know what he's like. I figured one of us should read the chapter because Sirius certainly won't be anytime soon."

"Lily, Sirius is friggin' smart!" Hailey said. "So I don't know what you are complaining about. I've got that dumb shit, Peter. And at least your guy is hot!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Looks have nothing to do with anything. Especially not schoolwork. Besides, if I really cared about looks I would have gone out with James a _long_ time ago."

Alison and Hailey both stared at her. "Oh my god. Did you just call James hot?" Alison said in astonishment.

"What? No!" Lily said quickly.

"Oh yes you did!" Alison said excitedly.

"Guess what everyone!" Hailey yelled. Lily looked at her in shock. "Lily wants to fuck-"

Alison quickly put her hand around Hailey's mouth. "Nah, don't do that. That's mean."

Lily was looked crossly at Hailey, but then smiled. "Hey Alison, pin her down," she said. Alison consented. Lily narrowed her eyes then suddenly started tickling Hailey. Hailey screamed behind Alison's hand, then started giggling.

"Promise you'll never mention what I said ever again and I'll stop," Lily said while laughing.

Hailey shook her head, struggling. She then licked Alison's hand. "Ew, Hailey!"

"Ah! Lily! No stop! Stop it you, whore! Lily!" Hailey screamed through her giggles.

"Girls! Girls!" Sirius said suddenly. "Don't fight! Unless there's mud and you're planning on taking your tops off!"

"We aren't fighting dickhead," Lily said, and stopped tickling Hailey. "We are just mucking around."

"Oh well in that case, carry on!" Sirius said. "Oi James! Make some popcorn!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, why don't you stop being such a sleaze and do something useful for once. How about studying switching spells for me?"

"Pfft! Why the fuck would I do that?" Sirius asked, looking at Lily as if she was crazy.

She put her hands on her hips. "Because we are actually practicing them tomorrow, and I want you to know what you are doing."

"Why? Who gives a shit? You were reading it before! You can just tell me how!"

"Sirius you are so lazy! Honestly! How I managed to get stuck with you beats me! This spell is going to be in our N.E.W.T's and I don't want to-"

"_Anyway_!" Sirius cut across Lily. "James do you want to continue with our exploding snap game? Since the girls have stopped touching each other and all."

"Oh my god Sirius! Grow up!" Lily yelled. Everyone in the common room was now watching their quarrel. Remus, Peter, Hailey and Alison looked quite amused. "If you don't help me! I'll just tell Flitwick and he will mark you down for it!"

"We aren't getting graded!"

"How do you know? It's our final and most important year at Hogwarts. This might be a surprise test to prepare us!"

"Oh come off it! It's only like our second day back!"

"So! You never know!"

"Oh my god Lily, get over it! No one else is reading it! Look around!" Sirius said.

"Yes they are! Alison and Hailey read theirs upstairs before. Didn't you guys?" Lily said nudging them both. They played along.

"Oh yeah!"

"Of course."

"Wow Lily, I didn't know you had a bowl of crazy for breakfast!" Sirius yelled. "Oh wait, you're probably just PMSing. I would sympathise, but you're being a tad bit of a bitch right now, taking it out on me."

"Sirius Black! You are the biggest asshole I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

"And you're a freaky bitch!"

"Don't call her that, Sirius," James suddenly murmured.

"Well then tell your girlfriend to calm down!" Sirius said. "She's obsessing over nothing."

"It's not nothing! The N.E.W.T's _are _something!" Lily yelled.

"They aren't even till the end of the year! So stress less sweetheart!"

"Don't call me sweetheart, you prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Sleaze!"

"Whore!"

"Guys!" Alison yelled suddenly. "Do you think we could lower the name calling to a bare minimum? There are little kids around."

"Hey if she wasn't such a crazy biatch, this argument would have been over a while ago."

"Whatever Sirius. Why don't you just go make the female population hate you even more?" She said as she stormed off. She put her foot on the first step of the staircase to the dorms, and turned around. "Oh and by the way Sirius. I'm starting to rethink who I'd rather as a partner out of you and James."

She then walked up the stairs. Alison and Hailey exchanged nervous glances then followed. Sirius made a rude hand gesture after Lily. He turned to James, his face burning furiously.

"Well… that was interesting," James said awkwardly.

"You didn't even attempt to stick up for me," Sirius said accusingly.

"I'm sorry! But what was I supposed to do?" James said. "This is the girl I'm trying to get to like me, remember?"

"So! I'm your best friend!" Sirius said. "I've been by your side ever since we first met on the Hogwarts express! I always have your back in these situations."

"I know! But I love Lily!"

"Oh yeah, I love Lily too! Lily is great! I mean you can always rely on her to call you a jerk or a sleaze, whenever you want," Sirius said sarcastically. "I mean she calls you all that and more about 50 times a day."

"I realise that! But you know when someone calls you names like that, they actually really love you!"

"… Or completely hate you, but whichever way it goes." Sirius said. "And if that were true then I am pretty much loved by all of the girls at Hogwarts! Including Lily."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but we're off to bed," Remus said. He and Peter started to make their way upstairs.

"Wait a second Remus. How are you feeling?"

"Don't get too excited Sirius. Full moon isn't till the end of the month." Remus said.

He and Peter then climbed the stairs.

Sirius yawned. "I might turn in too. Petty arguments with little hoes always make me tired. It's why I fell asleep while I was having sex with Sandy Tumnis from Ravenclaw."

James gave him a filthy look.

"What?"

"And I wondered why girls always hate you after they sleep with you," James said.

"No girls hate me," Sirius said.

"Uh, Lily?" James said. "And all the girls that call you names that you mentioned before."

"But calling names is a sign of love," Sirius said sarcastically. " And Lily doesn't count coz I haven't slept with her. Besides, Lily hates all guys. I think she might be a lesbian, I mean hating us two! And did you see what she was doing to Hailey earlier?"

"She doesn't seem to hate Remus though," James said.

"Well I've always had my suspicions about Remus. I think he might be gay. So that makes your girlfriend a hag as well as a lesbian. Wow, you're really doing well for yourself Prongs."

James laughed and shoved Sirius as they walked upstairs.

00000000000

"He is so frustrating! The prick! I'm just going to have to tell Flitwick that I can't work with Sirius Black!" Lily said angrily, as that sat down for breakfast the next morning.

"Well I'll happily trade if you like," Hailey said.

"No it's okay. I'll handle it… But, Hailey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are guys such assholes? I mean honestly, I haven't met a single decent guy in Hogwarts out of all the time I've been here."

"What about your ex, Zach?" Alison asked.

"He was trying to pressure me into having sex with him, remember?" Lily said.

"Why didn't you? He was hot," Hailey said.

"Uh, because I wasn't ready yet," Lily said. "And he was pressuring me."

"… But he was hot," Hailey said, as though confused.

"We wouldn't expect you to understand Hailey," Alison said.

"… But he was hot," Hailey repeated blankly. "God, virgins are weird."

"Well, if you think he's so hot, you have sex with him," Lily said.

"Oh c'mon Lily I could never do that to you," Hailey said. She then shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "Well actually I could, because I already have."

"What?!" Alison exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Hailey said frantically. "I kind of slept with him at the end of last year."

"Oh-my-gosh! You little tramp!" Alison said.

"Hey! It was 6 months after they'd broken up! Besides I was drunk!"

"That's your excuse for everything!" Alison said. "You'd better apologise to Lily!"

"It's ok Alison. I don't mind. His more Hailey's type anyway."

"Gosh, still!" Alison said. "Hailey you are a slut!"

"I am not a slut! I just have an extremely occupied love-life!" Hailey said indignantly.

"You mean sex-life!"

"Yeah same thing," Hailey shrugged.

Lily turned around as Alison and Hailey continued bickering, and looked at the entrance to the great hall. The marauders had just entered.

"I am so tempted to hex him right now."

"Lily he's just walking," Hailey said, turning away from Alison.

"No he's not walking he's strutting!" Lily said. "God look at him. Oh, did you just see that? He just winked at that girl! Oh god no! I should go save her! Hailey, he's talking to her!" She said pointing.

"That prick! He's actually talking to her!" Hailey said sarcastically, banging her fist on the table. "No that's the last straw. He's going down!"

"Shut up Hailey, I'm being Serious! He is a total womanizer!"

"Flirting and sleeping with a different girl everyday, does not make you a womanizer," Hailey said matter-of-factly.

Lily gave her a look.

"Okay maybe it does. But who cares? I don't see the girl complaining."

"Not now! But I've actually heard some girls bitch about him after he's been with them," Lily said.

"Well he didn't force them to sleep with him. It's their own fault."

"Why do I even bother bitching to you about Sirius, when you're practically the female version of him?"

"Don't ask me," Hailey shrugged.

Lily continued watching the marauders as they sat down and ate their breakfast.

"So does this mean you hate Sirius more than James?" Hailey asked.

"To be honest, I cannot decide. You've got one who is a sleaze. And then there's the other who's a… sleaze."

"Why don't you try getting to know them both before you start judging them?" Hailey asked.

"I don't need to get to know them!" Lily retorted. "Like I said, they're both sleazes. Sirius's reputation as a womanizer and all of the girls he's slept with has told me that. And James asking me out twice a day plus all the derogatory comments he makes to me has told me that. Not to mention all the girls he has used, just for sex."

"Well, can you blame the guy? I mean it's not like you're giving it to him anytime soon. God if he waited around for you, he could practically get his virginity back."

There was a pause.

"Why are we friends with you again, Hailey?" Alison asked.

"Because I'm pretty," Hailey said, smiling at Alison.

000000000000

The bell sounded for the period after lunch, which incidentally was charms. The class lined up outside, and Professor Flitwick allowed them entry.

"Now I hope you all didn't forget who your partner was, because you will be needing them for today's lesson. So everyone, pair up! After you've done that come collect the animals you will be switching."

Sirius beckoned Lily over. Lily shook her head stubbornly and mouthed "Come here!". Sirius shrugged and remained in his seat. Lily's face burned. She got up and dragged her feet over to where Sirius was.

"Well get up," Lily said impatiently. "We have to go get the animals."

"Well from what I can see the animals are rats and baby rabbits. So I'm sure you can get them on your own."

"Sirius, just get up and help!" Lily said angrily. "I mean if you didn't even put in the effort to read last night the least you could do is hold an animal for me! Now move!"

"Where's the please?"

"Up your ass."

"What was that Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean please Sirius, would you be so kind as to help me?"

"Nope."

"But I said please!"

"Nah, didn't I tell you? I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh you poor thing. Here I'll fix that for you," Lily said in mock sympathy, pulling out her wand.

"Lily, if you try hex me, I swear to god I will not hesitate to curse you back," Sirius said.

"Well get off your ass and I won't."

"Maybe later," Sirius said, putting his hands behind his head.

Lily opened her mouth to retaliate, but Professor Flitwick's voice sounded across the classroom. "Any boys and girls who are sitting down, would you be so kind as to get up. We will need the room space to practice."

"Ha!" Lily said.

Sirius shot her a fuming look, but got up from his chair. He and Lily made their way up to the front to get their animals.

"Here you go miss Evans," Flitwick said passing her a rat and Sirius the rabbit. "You studied the spell thoroughly I trust?"

"Yes **_I _**did," Lily said smirking at Sirius. He frowned at her.

"Well you two just find a space to practice," he said. He then got out his wand and gave it a flick. All the chairs and tables were pushed against the wall. "Remember everyone, the incantation is **_Cambio_**! And incase you all forgot what was written in the textbooks you must clearly say the incantation then the animal's name whilst pointing the wand at the other animal. For instance you would say 'Cambio rabbit' whilst pointing your wand at the rat! Understand? Otherwise if you point at the animal and just say the incantation, you and the animal would switch!"

"Cool!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Oh yes really cool!" Lily said sarcastically. "Why don't you try do that with an animal Sirius? A pig would be appropriate!"

Sirius shot her an angry look but did not respond.

The whole class erupted in chants of 'cambio' throughout the lesson. Everyone who hadn't studied the previous night could not master the spell.

"Concentrate everybody! Concentrate!" Professor Flitwick called out.

Even Lily was having difficulty. The animals didn't seem to be fully switched. She did manage, however, to give the rat some of the rabbit's characteristics, because it was eating the carrots Flitwick provided.

Finally after many, many attempts at the switching spell, the bell rang for the end of the lesson.

"Homework for tonight class! I want you and your partner to practice the switching spell on the count of none of you managed to switch your animals! Next lesson we will have another crack at it! And trust me, I shall know if you have not done your homework!" Flitwick said. There were a lot of moans and groans sounding from the class. "I know I know, it is a difficult spell to perform but you've got to realise that N.E.W.T year is difficult itself. You will be learning many, many things you'll find hard, so get used to it. Oh and if your partner is in a different house to you I recommend an empty classroom. I'll also expect that the animals will be perfectly healthy when I collect them back next lesson, even if they are switched. Right then, all of you have a good afternoon!"

The class exited the room, complaining about the homework. The Gryffindors made their way to the common room.

"We've already got an essay to write for Transfiguration and Potions!" Hailey groaned.

"That's N.E.W.T year for ya," Remus said. "It's a lot of work."

"Exactly! So Sirius you'd better help me practice tonight!" Lily said.

"Pfft! Fuck that!" He said with a laugh.

"Sirius!"

"What you gonna do Lily? Tell Flitwick! You think you can scare me with a detention or something?"

"You are such an ass! Just this one night! **_One _**night! You're going to help me! It won't be that hard! Just half an hour of practice, one hour at the most!"

Sirius stopped walking and turned around and faced Lily. "What do I get out of it?"

"Uh, practice, duh!"

"Not good enough," he said and kept walking.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you do this for me I promise I won't shove James's broomstick up your ass!"

"Hey, leave my broom outta this! It didn't do anything!" James said. "Sirius's ass is a fate worse than death."

"Okay Lily, I'll practice with you tonight! But only if you promise never to nag me again! And I mean _never_!"

Lily smiled. "Is that all? Okay I promise."

"That's good enough for me!" Sirius said as they reached the portrait hole and climbed in.

00000000000

Lily approached Sirius and James during dinner.

"Hey Lily, come to ask me out?" James asked enthusiastically. "Because you wouldn't be the first girl for tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes but ignored his comment. "We are practicing in your dorm. The common room will be too crowded," Lily said.

"Why my dorm, Why not yours?"

"Because guys aren't allowed in ours," Lily said. "You should know that, you've tried getting up there before."

"Are you serious? We aren't allowed! I just thought James jinxed the stairs as a joke or something. Why aren't we allowed in yours but you are allowed in ours."

"Because guys are perverts," Lily said simply. "Anyway your dorm, 8 o'clock. Be there or be killed." She said then strolled off.

"Such a sweet girl. I can certainly tell why you like her so much," Sirius put on a fake smile, while under the table he was flexing the fingers he was itching to strangle Lily with.

00000000000

Sirius sat on his bed with James, as it was nearing 8 o'clock.

"I swear that chick is crazy! Prongs, you can stay with me if you like," Sirius said.

"Somehow I don't think she'd like that," James said smiling. "Oh and Sirius before I forget to tell you. If you flirt, grope, fondle, or try to seduce Lily in any way I will hex your balls off, got it?"

"Oh, I'll try to control myself," Sirius said sarcastically

"Sirius you alone in a bedroom with a pretty girl, is not exactly a safe thing," James said. "Oh and remember to mention how nice a guy I am and stuff."

"Prongs, I seriously doubt me and Lily are going to be sitting down for a deep and meaningful conversation."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. James went and opened it.

"Hey babe, how bout a kiss?" he asked Lily, as she stood in the doorway. She let herself in, not hesitating punch James in the gut on the way past him. James smiled at the petite red heads attempt to hurt him. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Lily stood silently looking around the boy's dorm. She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Wow, you guys have been here a total of two nights and this place already looks like a bombs hit it."

"Look, if your going to start criticizing everything in sight then you may as well forget about practice!"

"Well would it kill you to clean up?" She asked.

"Would it kill you to take that pole out of your ass?" Sirius retaliated.

Lily shot an angry look at him. "Don't make me hex you Sirius."

"Look, we could sit hear all night arguing and threatening each other, but I'd rather just get this stupid home work out of the way!"

Lily paused. "Smartest thing I've heard you say all day," she said softly.

"Do you have the animals?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, if it was up to you to take care of them they'd be killed," She said pulling them out of her robes. Sirius ignored her and chucked a few robes and items of clothing from the middle of the room to leave a space.

"Okay put them there."

She consented. "Do you remember the incantation?"

"Yes, Crumbia or something," Sirius shrugged.

"It's cambio, you moron!" Lily said forcefully.

"Gosh, you really have to be like that don't you Lily?" Sirius said.

"Like what?"

"Like a bitch that's what," Sirius said. "Stop biting my head off for every little thing. I can't believe we got along well last year."

"Well, that was before I got partnered with you in charms and realized what an idiot you are."

"Can you please try not to make this practice worse then it already is."

"Hey I just figured that since I can't nag you after this, I may as well get it out of my system now!" Lily said nastily.

"Wow you know what, this is a real eye opener as to why James likes you," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey, I never asked him to like me!"

"Well if James wasn't mentally disturbed we certainly know what the answer would be if you had asked!" Sirius said.

"You can't be nice for five seconds can you?"

"What are you on about? You started this! You started bitching to me! Don't start acting like you're a nice person now!"

"I am a nice person!"

"In your sleep maybe!" Sirius yelled.

Lily took a few deep breaths. "You know what? I'm going to be the mature one in this situation and stop this argument."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Lily loudly cut across him. "I think we should start practicing the switching spell now! You can go first if you like. Remember its **_Cam-bi-o,_**" she added in a mock sweet voice.

"With pleasure," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

He lifted his wand, his face boiling with anger at Lily. He walked back slightly to get into position. He took a deep breath, "Cambio- Whoa!"

Sirius had taken a step back too far and stumbled back over his trunk at the moment he had muttered the incantation. His wand, which had initially been pointing at the rabbit, pointed at Lily. There was a bang the sound of a gunshot and Lily screamed. The spell hit her in the chest. She stood there and looked shocked for a moment after the impact, but then she collapsed side ways, her legs hitting the floor before her shoulders. She had fainted.

"Shit! Lily!" Sirius panicked getting up from the floor, where he had stumbled. He paced forward to see if she was okay, but he barely took three steps when a strange sensation came over him. This odd sense quickly graduated into a sickening feeling. What was wrong with him? Had the spell somehow backfired? Before he could figure out what was happening, his whole body lurched forward and he fell to his knees. He felt weak. He felt sick. He felt strange. He felt tired. The sensation was overwhelming. He had no idea where he was anymore. His eyes closed without his permission. He felt the rest of his body hit the ground. He felt hot and cold. He felt… no more.

He too had fainted.


	3. The switch

_Hey guys, thanks for reviewing:) I really appreciate it. I just want to say that it gets more interesting from this chapter onwards, so if you were bored with the 1st two, I promise to try make these chapters more exciting. Remember to review, and if you don't like something tell me. Someone told me of a mistake I'd made and I got to fix it, which was good. Anyway, thank you all again for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!! Oh and by the way, this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others because it is introducing the Lily turning into Sirius plot. Okay, enjoy:D!_

000000000000

Lily started to come to, steadily shifting her body. She slowly lifted up her hands and felt around. Somehow she had ended up on her stomach on the floor. She rolled onto her back. Her skull felt like it was going to explode. She lifted both of her hands to massage her aching head. She kept her eyes closed, trying to remember how she had ended up there. She recalled Sirius arguing with her, and for some reason a rabbit and a rat popped into her mind. She then recollected Sirius holding up his wand, then a loud bang and a flash of white light. 

_That asshole hexed me_, Lily concluded to herself. _Of course. That is why I am on the ground._

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the ceiling and groaned. Her head was still throbbing.

_Get up! C'mon get up! Go find that prick and set him straight_, she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes again and slowly pushed herself up. She moaned yet again. Her neck felt like it was bruised, so she reached her hand to rub the back of it, but… hang on… something was wrong. She felt the skin on her neck but… where was her hair? Last time she recalled she had long hair. She opened her eyes panicking. She felt her head to see if she had tied it up only to find that it had somehow been cut short. She ran her hands through her hair another couple of times breathing shallow and fast. She then felt her fringe. It fell elegantly over her eyes, but she couldn't remember having a short fringe either.

What did he do to me? Don't tell me he cut my hair too. She thought. 

She looked around the room, as if hoping for a sign of her beautiful, red, long, luscious hair. She couldn't find it. She was now anxious. She turned around and looked on the floor. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. She had certainly found her hair all right, but what she also found made her rub her eyes, as if to make sure they weren't deceiving her. It was… **_herself_**! On the ground, lying on her side, red hair scattered around her pretty face. Lily blinked again, staring. And she kept staring, her head throbbing painfully. Finally after a minute or so, the situation had finally processed through her headache. She realized what she was seeing. Her eyes widened with shock and she took a step back in horror. Her mouth opened.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She shrieked. She was so petrified at what she was seeing that she did not comprehend that her scream was completely different. It was deep and rough. She was hysterical. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY- ARGGGHH!"

The Lily on the floor grumbled and slowly lifted her head.

"Who's screaming?" She asked vaguely. It was like she was half asleep.

Lily took a few more steps back from the Lily on the floor, terrified.

The Lily on the floor looked around the room slightly confused, she then spotted Lily. Her reaction was practically the same. She stared at Lily for a moment before opening her mouth and letting out a tremendous scream.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

The piercing scream carried all the way down into the common room. Hailey, Alison, James, Peter and Remus stopped their various activities and looked up.

"What the hell was that?" Hailey asked.

"It sounded like Lily," Alison said.

"What's happened to her?" Peter asked in awe.

"My bets are that Sirius just said something offensive and that set Lily off," Remus said.

"Should we go check on them?" James asked, concerned. "You know, stop them from killing each other?"

The five of them looked at each other.

"Nah!" They said in unison.

Meanwhile, back upstairs.

"ARGGH!"

"ARRRGHHHH!!"

"ARRGGHHH!!!!"

"WHY IS MY VOICE HIGH PITCHED AND SQUEAKY ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Lily's body cried. She then rounded on Lily. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!" Lily's body suddenly bellowed. She advanced on Lily.

"ARRGGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CLONE FREAK!" Lily screamed and ran away from… herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? LOOK, JUST GIVE ME BACK MY BODY BACK AND I WON'T CHOP YOUR DICK OFF! GOT THAT ASS PIRATE?"

"ARRGGHH!!" Lily's body chased Lily around the room.

Lily was screaming hysterically. Lily's body caught up with her and leaped onto her back. Lily screamed even louder and tried to throw herself off. The Lily replica started hitting her head.

"THERE'S ROOM FOR ONLY ONE SIRIUS, ASSHOLE!" Lily's body cried.

"SIRIUS!? IS THAT YO-"

Lily and… Lily's bodies struggle led them to the front of the mirror. They spotted themselves and opened their mouths in awe. Lily's body slid off of Lily's back. They both stared at their reflections with their mouths open. Lily lifted her hand and gave a small wave. The reflection of Sirius waved back. Sirius in Lily's body did the same. They looked at each other then back into the mirror. There faces riddled with shock.

"OH MY GOD! I'M YOU!" Sirius exclaimed.

"AND I'M YOU!" Lily yelled back.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" They both screamed again. It was now Lily's turn to attack Sirius. Now that she was in Sirius's body she was not only a head and a half taller than her own body, she was also much more muscular.

She grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and shook him. "GIVE MY BODY BACK!!!! SIRIUS YOU ARE SO STUPID!! HONESTLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU SPAZ! NOW **_YOU_** GIVE ME BACK **_MY_** BODY!"

"WHATEVER YOU DID FIX IT!" Lily yelled. "I CAN'T BE YOU! YOU'RE A MAN SLUT!"

"WELL YOU'RE AN UPTIGHT LITTLE TART, WHO'D WIPE THE TEACHERS ASSES IF THEY ASKED HER TO! HOW DO YOU THINK I'D COPE BEING YOU?"

Lily then pushed Sirius with all her might. He fell backwards over the trunk.

"FUCKING BITCH! IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL I'D SMACK YOU!" He looked hatefully at Lily. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY SO FUCK THAT!"

Sirius quickly got up from the ground, ran at Lily and tackled her with all of the strength Lily's body could muster. She fell backwards onto the bed. Sirius then started punching at every inch of her he could reach. Lily started yelling trying to block the punches. Sirius didn't stop laying into Lily until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

The dormitory door burst open, and in came James, Remus, Peter, Hailey and Alison. From their perspective, the scene did not look good. There was Sirius lying on the bed with Lily on top of him. Both of them were panting.

"Well, we now know what the noise was coming from," Remus said awkwardly.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" James asked in astound. "Sirius! Get the fuck away from her!"

"PRONGS! Oh thank god you're here! You will never believe what happened!" Sirius said patting James on the back, completely forgetting he was in Lily's body.

"Lily, what are you- hang on, did you just call me Prongs?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah duh! I always call you Prongs!" Sirius said, giving James a weird look.

"You do?" James asked confused.

"Lily, are you feeling okay?" Alison asked, stepping forward.

"Huh? Are you feeling okay?" Sirius asked Alison. "You just called me- Oh Right! Don't worry there's a perfect explanation for this," Sirius said, pointing at himself. "You see somehow-"

Sirius however stopped talking as he felt a hand go around his mouth.

"Somehow, Lily managed to do something wrong for once!!!" Lily (in Sirius's body) quickly said. "We were practicing the switching spell and I- I mean Lily here, accidentally turned the rabbit green. So luckily I- **_Sirius, _**changed it back the way it was. That was why were fighting back there! You know! We were on the bed hitting each other! We weren't… doing other stuff."

The others paused and looked at him suspiciously. James finally opened his mouth.

"You hit a girl?" James asked.

Lily poked Sirius sharply in the back, as he was trying to stamp on Lily's foot. "Uh, well that's beside the point Potter," Lily said in frustration, Sirius was struggling. "The point is… could you give us a minute?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to Si- I mean Lily privately!"

"What so you can hit her or rape her or what ever you were doing?"

"I wasn't doing either! He, I mean she was hitting me!" Lily said in frustration. "Now can you leave please? Go hang around in the common room for five seconds! We will be right down!"

The group looked at them both apprehensively, but then filed out the door. James shot them one last suspicious look before closing the door. Lily made sure that she could hear their footsteps walk all the way down to the common room, before letting go of Sirius.

"Why did you do that for?!" Sirius asked.

"Because, you were about to tell them what had happened!"

"So!" Sirius yelled. "What do you expect us to do? Pretend to be each other? This is not normal! So, we have to tell them they're our friends!"

"Do you know how much they'd laugh at us?" Lily asked.

"So?! The guys laugh at me all of the time!"

"But that's you! You're a moron! But I, I never make mistakes! I am perfect. And even though this is **_your_** fault, I will still be laughed at! I want to be remembered as a star student! Not the dumb chick who managed to get herself stuck in someone else's body!"

"As if they'd tell anyone!" Sirius said angrily.

"Gossip always gets around this place somehow!"

"Even if it did, you will not be remembered as the chick that got stuck in someone else's body!" Sirius said. "If anything you'd be remembered for your angry outbursts!"

"Shut up Sirius! I swear to god if you tell them I will burn your balls in acid and feed them to-"

"Okay! Okay Lily. I won't tell them," Sirius quickly interrupted. "But If we aren't going to tell them… I mean…" Sirius sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

Lily bit her (Sirius's) lip. "I don't know…"

"Hmm," Sirius said, thinking. "I know!" Sirius said suddenly. "We will tell a professor tomorrow! Surely one will know how to- hang on, I know how we got like this! It was that 'cumbussio' spell Flitwick made us do! Wow this kind of is my fault!"

"Oh, really Sirius, did you just catch on?" Lily said sarcastically. "Idiot."

"Well then we should go to Flitwick!"

"No way!" Lily cried. "That's even worse then telling James and that! He'd tell all of the professors and I'd lose my reputation!"

"Ah well it was a fucked up reputation anyway," Sirius shrugged. He looked down at his body miserably. "God I feel short."

"Sirius focus! Okay, what do you think we should do?"

"Uh, tell someone, duh!"

"We can't I already told you!"

"Well what else can we do coz I'm not being a chick the rest of my life! I don't have a fucking clue what to do when it comes to 'that time of the month'. And I haven't heard of a single lesbian at Hogwarts, so I would have nothing to _do_ when I get bored."

"Listen Sirius! You won't have to be a girl for the rest of your life!" Lily said. She was doing some quick thinking. "Give this thing one week! **_One _**week! That's all I'm asking for! Who knows this spell might actually wear off by then!"

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "And if, by the end of the week the spell hasn't worn off?"

Lily sighed. "We will just have to tell somebody."

Sirius did some quick thinking as well, biting Lily's lip. "Alright," he finally said. "One week shouldn't be too hard. Unless… are you due for your… you know?"

Lily rolled her (Sirius's eyes). "No I'm not due for a couple of weeks." She then smiled.

Sirius looked relieved, but then looked up at Lily in nervousness. "But surely you saw a counter spell for this in that chapter you were studying," Sirius said desperately.

"No there was nothing about that! Maybe Flitwick was saving it for a future lesson!"

"Well that's fucking fantastic!"

"Yeah… Oh and if we are going to do this, I think we should have regular meetings."

"Why?" Sirius asked blankly.

"To check up on each other, duh! Also to ask questions and stuff!"

"Great so for the next week, I will be having meetings with you discussing girly issues, whilst at the same time, having to deal with those girly issues."

Lily paused. "Yeah, something like that!"

"Fuck I am so glad I was partnered with you for charms," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Now tonight!" Lily began, ignoring Sirius. "I will have to stay here, you will be in my dorm! Now do you know what you will be doing once you are up in the dorm?"

"Yes." Sirius answered. "I'm going to watch your two friends get dressed in their pajamas!"

"Bull shit! You're not doing that! No! You are going to get dressed, IN THE DARK, so you cannot see anything. You will then go straight into bed and fall asleep, no questions asked," Lily said strictly. "Tomorrow we will meet for breakfast and sort everything out! If everything goes accordingly, this week should be over in no time."

"Yeah, **_if_**…" Sirius said. His face was suddenly riddled with thought. "Being Lily Evans for a week! Should be fun!" he said. "Should be easy too. All I have to do is take my bitch tablets and eat my bowl of crazy for breakfast, and I'll be just fine!"

"Well it won't exactly be hard being you. All I'd have to do is act like a jerk, sleep with a couple of dozen girls a day and then jack off in the guys toilets," Lily said maliciously.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly. "I've only slept with four different girls in a day at the very most!"

"Oh sorry, my bad!" Lily said sarcastically.

"So, answer me this question Lily," Sirius said. "When Professor Mcgonagall asks you to fondle her breasts for an A grade do you a: grope them firmly, b: be soft and gentle, or c: go straight to sleeping with her? Because I mean if I'm going to be you Lily I need to know all of your techniques!"

"Sirius you're a sick prick!" Lily said, throwing him a disgusted look.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted us to be each other! I'm just abiding by your rules!"

Lily closed her eyes, praying for patience. "Okay Sirius, I think we should stop this discussion and you should go to my dormitory. Like now!"

"But, shouldn't I pack a few of my things first?"

"Why? All you'll be needing for the week are my things!" Lily said.

"But I might get bored, so I'll need to bring my books for a bit of light reading!" Sirius said. He walked over to his trunk and extracted a couple of magazines. Lily snatched them away from him. She looked at them in revulsion.

"Sirius these aren't books! They're magazines with pictures of naked girls in them! First you want to watch my two best friends get undressed, and then you want to start looking at porno mags! Gosh, you really want everyone to think I am a lesbian don't you!"

"It's just wishful thinking I guess," Sirius smirked.

"Sirius you're going to have to grow up if you're going to be me," Lily snapped. She pushed him to the doorway. "Honestly, you're so immature!"

"Lily I am not immature!" Sirius said indignantly. He then pulled open the collar of his robes, looked down and smiled. "Hey look! Boobs!"

"Sirius, stop that!" Lily said pulling Sirius's (her) arms down. "Look, don't piss me off okay! This is traumatizing enough as it is! Just go to straight to my bed when you reach my dorm. Hopefully we will wake up tomorrow, and this would have all been a dream."

"Well, if you wake up tomorrow and your sheets are a tad moist, we'll know at least you had some kind of dream."

"Sirius!"


	4. Sirius issues

_Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm glad people find it entertaining:) just remember, if you have any problems with my story like any mistakes I could change or like any suggestions for future chapters or things you would like to see happen… include them in your reviews! Okay well hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

0000000000000

It was in the girl's dormitory, and Alison and Hailey were both woken up in the early hours of the morning by 'Lily's' loud grunting and snoring.

"Whatimeizit?" Hailey groaned sleepily, lifting her head from her pillow.

"Huh?" Alison asked scratching her hair and yawning. She started stretching.

"What time is it?" Hailey repeated sleepily. She looked at the clock on her bedside cabinet and groaned. "It's only 6 in the morning. Why did I wake up again?"

"Maybe coz of miss sleep silently over there," Alison whispered, pointing at Lily.

"Oh my god! Lily's snoring? I didn't realise!"

"Oh and what? You thought those grunting sounds were coming from the inside of your head?" Alison asked.

"Well, I dunno usually when I drink I do hear random noises in my head," Hailey shrugged.

"You weren't drinking."

"Oh… right," Hailey said. "But don't you remember that time when Lily told me off for talking in my sleep? The next day she was saying it was as bad as snoring. So if she thinks snoring is so bad then why is she doing it?"

"You don't realise your doing it when you're snoring Hails, or sleep talking," Alison explained. "Maybe we should role her into a different position."

Alison slowly got up and tiptoed to Lily's bed. She saw that Lily was sprawled across the entire bed. Her legs and arms were spread out in all different directions and her mouth was hanging open.

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" Alison whispered to herself. She put her hands on Lily's side and pushed her slightly. Lily gave a big grunt but did not wake up. Hailey appeared at Alison's side. She glanced at Lily sleeping.

"How… charming," Hailey smiled. "A true sleeping beauty."

"Just help me move her, so hopefully she'll shut up and we can get back to sleep," Alison told Hailey.

Hailey nodded and they both rolled Lily onto her stomach. The snoring stopped.

"Okay, back to sleep I think," Alison said, giving Hailey a triumphant look.

As soon as they had both settled back into bed, they heard a dull thud then a low groan. They both sat up in bed, startled.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Hailey asked through the darkness.

Alison quickly hopped out of her bed again and ran over to see Lily (Sirius) on the ground rubbing his head. He hadn't screamed because he was still half asleep.

Alison helped him up. He looked up at Alison with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh- this is the girls dorm so I kinda live here," Alison said with a laugh. "I think you should go back to bed."

Sirius ignored her last comment. "But this is the guys dorm isn't it?" Her face suddenly dawned with comprehension. "Ooh, right! We must've of slept together! Wait, am I dreaming?"

Alison raised her eyebrows, as Hailey laughed and came running over. "Uh, Lily? Did Sirius get you drunk last night?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused. He was starting to come out of his groggy state as he looked around the room. He then looked down at himself to see he was wearing a pink lace slip dress. He finally remembered the night before, where he was and who he was. He frowned, wishing it were a bad nightmare.

"Well this sucks ass," Sirius whispered to himself.

"What sucks ass?" Hailey asked.

"Oh, uh just you know…" Sirius looked around awkwardly doing some quick thinking. "This dress totally doesn't go with my… skin!"

"Excuse me? You love that dress," Alison said.

Sirius paused. "I do? Oh uh I mean, I do! Because it looks so good on me, that's why!" Sirius said quickly. "I mean look at my rack in it!"

Hailey burst out laughing. Alison snorted. "Okay… Lily, are you feeling alright? Because you've been acting very strangely ever since that practice thing with Sirius last night!" Alison said. "I mean, lets recap. Last night, we come up here to our dorm, and the first thing you say is that you've forgotten which one is your bed. Secondly you went through _my _trunk and got out a pair of _my_ pajamas and started getting dressed."

"So… what's your point?" Sirius asked.

Alison rolled her eyes. "My point is that you've been acting strange! Seriously, what did Sirius do to you?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said slowly. "But I'm sure I don't care."

"Lily… what?" Alison said in confusion.

"I think I might get dressed now!" Sirius said quickly. "Is this my trunk?" He asked pointing at one.

"Uh, no that would be mine," Hailey giggled.

"I knew that! I was just testing to see if you knew," Sirius smiled. "And you past that test! Now seriously which one is my trunk?"

"The one at the foot of your bed," Alison said, staring bewildered at Sirius.

"Oh… right, I gotcha. And which one's my bed again?"

Alison pointed at Lily's bed exasperatedly.

"Thanks babe," Sirius nodded.

Alison blinked. "What was that?"

"I mean thanks girlfriend, honey, sweetie, bitch or what ever girls call each other these days," Sirius said carelessly, searching through the trunk. After a moment or two he pulled something out. "Hey, can I wear this?" He asked holding up a floral patterned bra.

Hailey giggled. "Sure, it's your bra."

"No you misunderstood me. Can I wear this, and by this, I mean _just_ this," Sirius smiled. "Nothing else."

"Lily, you little hussy. What has gotten into you?" Hailey asked sounding impressed. "I mean was it Sirius's dick or his alcohol? Which ever one it was, its worked wonders!"

"Well both of them are wondrous!" Sirius said winking.

Hailey burst out laughing. Alison looked shocked.

"Lily?" She asked cautiously. "What _did_ you do with Sirius?"

"Nothing! Trust me I'm not his type," Sirius said smugly. "I've only heard it from all the girls he's been with. And trust me when I tell you, it's all been positive feedback. So, if one of you girls ever gets bored you know who to go to. Although… you may want to wait a week coz he hasn't been feeling that well."

"Lily, weren't you the one who was going on yesterday about how Sirius is such a sleaze and the female population of Hogwarts hates him?" Alison asked.

"I said that?" Sirius asked angrily. "Man, I'm a fucking bitch!"

"Okay," Alison said, looking incredulously at Lily (Sirius). "Lily I think me and Hailey will leave you and go outside for you to get dressed in your _school clothes_! Just remember Lily _school clothes_. Not lingerie! _School clothes_!" Alison dragged Hailey out the dorm by the arm.

Once they were outside the door Alison whispered to Hailey. "I think something is _seriously_ wrong with Lily!"

"And I think you're _seriously_ overreacting! I think she's just finally grown a sense of humor!" Hailey said. "Well, one I can understand anyway."

"Idiocy isn't a sense of humor Hails!" Alison said. "Besides you can't change that much over night!"

"Yes you can!" Hailey said. "And Lily in there is living proof of that!"

"No I'm telling you, Sirius did something to fuck up her head!" Alison said, pointing at her own head.

"Are you sure nobody did anything to fuck up your head, Ali?"

"No! Okay fine don't believe me, but you just watch her today and see how she's acting! Then we will tell if I'm overreacting or not!"

Hailey smiled and rolled her eyes as she entered the dorm again. Alison followed. They found that Lily (Sirius) was fully dressed in his robes. He was however acting strangely, trying to reach around the back of himself.

"Gosh this underwear is riding me!" He said, obviously frustrated. "Can someone please help me before my ass eats them up!?"

Hailey laughed and ran over to her (him). Alison however looked at her (him) with a mixture of disgust and suspicion on her face.

0000000000

It was in the boy's dormitories, and Lily (surprisingly) was having a very comfortable and undisturbed sleep. It was almost as though the shocking events of the previous night had never occurred. Nothing could ruin her peace, until…

"Get up you lazy son of a bitch!" James yelled, whacking her with his pillow. It was actually pretty hard considering it was such a soft object. Lily screamed into her own pillow.

"Potter, leave me alone! POTTER!" Lily yelled.

"Since when are we on last name terms, BLACK?" James said sarcastically, giving her one last hit with the pillow. He then went over to give Remus and Peter the same wake up.

"Black?" Lily whispered to herself. "Oh that's right, because I changed bodies with Sirius." She groaned tiredly.

"You still not up yet?" James asked. "God, you're usually the one who's waking me up!"

"Potter it's only seven," Lily complained. "Can't I just have half an hour without you being a pain in the ass?"

"We need to go down to breakfast dick cheese!" James said. "Plus you've got to be nice to me! So no wise-cracks alright?"

"Why would I have to be nice to you?" Lily asked.

"Because, I found you in a bed with the girl I've been pursuing since I first met her. You know I love her! And I don't care if you didn't do anything, I still consider it betrayal!"

"You know, maybe you should stop pursuing her, I mean she's never going to love you back," Lily said.

James face was suddenly riddled with anger. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Well you act like you own her. All I'm saying is that you should give up on her! She doesn't like you so stop being an idiot and move on!"

Lily has obviously said the wrong thing. James ran towards Lily. She screamed and jumped off of her bed. She ran towards the door but James slammed her against the wall.

"C'mon James don't read too much into it," Remus said. "It's Sirius. He's not being serious."

"I don't care! Did you hear what he just fucking said to me?" James growled.

"Maybe we should go down to breakfast," Peter suggested nervously.

James raised his fist, and Lily screamed louder than ever. James thought he (she) looked almost pathetic.

James lowered his fist. "Okay, what is wrong with you? Telling me to get over Lily and now your screaming like a girl when I barely touch you!"

"That's not true you just slammed me against the wall!" Lily yelled.

James let go of her.

"If you guys have stopped fighting, I would really like to go to breakfast right about now," Remus said with a small smile.

"Yeah okay," James said. "C'mon Padfoot."

Lily looked at him strangely, but then realized whom he was addressing. "Oh that's right my nickname! Uh, yeah I'm starving!"

James frowned and watched Sirius (Lily) walk out of the dorm.

000000000000

By the time the marauders had reached the Great Hall, Sirius, Alison and Hailey had already sat themselves down. Sirius stood up.

"Hey fuckers!" Sirius said brightly. "What's going on?"

Everyone stared at 'Lily'. "Not much. You know babe, I never you knew you swore, well I knew you swore but very rarely and not when you're starting a casual conversation," James said finally.

"I don't swear to start a casual conversation?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No you don't," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Ohhh that's right, because I'm Lily!" Sirius said. "Right! Right! My bad Sirius! My bad! It sure is lucky you're so smart isn't it! I do not know where I would be without you Sirius!"

"Yeah well Lily if I didn't know that you didn't swear by now I'd be **_pretty-fucking-stupid_**," Lily said casting him a loathing look.

"Well I guess I must be pretty fucking stupid then," Sirius said with a false laugh.

"Lily can I have a word up the other end of the table?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. "Just a little chat!"

"But Sirius, I'd be more than glad to converse with you. I'll be making all the girls and gays so jealous!" Sirius said in a falsely sweet voice. They both walked off.

"Okay Lily has been acting really strangely. I mean this morning you should have seen her! I mean I had to tell her where her bed was, which trunk was hers and I even had to brush her hair for her!"

"Yeah we know what you mean," Remus said.

"Yeah what did Lily do to Sirius? He's turned into a pussy some how!"

"Well Lily's turned into an idiot somehow!" Alison said.

"I think you guys are the idiots! I mean so what if they're acting a little differently. I reckon they're funny," Hailey said.

Alison looked at her, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, along the way Lily and Sirius quickly found a space where they would not be overheard.

"Okay, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Lily asked as soon as they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"You know what I mean! You're making me out to be a total idiot! And you don't address people by calling them fuckers!"

"Pfft, speak for yourself!" Sirius said.

"Yes that is what me, myself and I would not do! And at the moment you are me, so start acting like it!"

"Fine! But you have to start acting like me! That includes swearing, hitting on girls and acting idiotic. Oh and not to mention, being nice to James!" Sirius said.

"Yeah okay, like that's going to happen!" Lily said, sarcastically.

"Well, if you aren't going to cooperate then I am afraid I'm going to swear so much that every second word will be one of these words: fuck, cock, asshole, mother fucker, shit, cu-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll be nice to James!"

"You do realise that means supporting him and encouraging him when it comes to liking you," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. But you have to be nice to my friends!"

"Oh don't you worry, your friends will love me!"

"Sirius, if you do anything that will make my friends uncomfortable or make me seem like a lesbian I swear to god I will pull your eyes out," Lily said nastily.

"Aw, you'd take away my pretty green eyes?" Sirius said, batting his (Lily's) eyes.

"They're my eyes, shit for brains," Lily said. She pointed to Sirius's eyes. "These are your eyes!"

"Oh right."

"Anyway, we have more important things to talk about! Like showering! And going to the toilet and stuff."

"Well generally when I have a shower I turn the water on and hop in," Sirius shrugged. His face suddenly lit up, "Hey, I can see myself, in this body, naked!"

"No you cannot! Because you will not be looking!"

"It'll be really hard not to look-"

"I don't care! You are not looking at my body! And I won't look at yours! See we both win!"

"I don't care if you look at me naked. I mean you're pretty much the only girl who hasn't seen it! But don't worry you won't be deprived of that opportunity any longer." Sirius smiled Lily's pretty smile.

"As tempted as I will be to see you naked pencil dick, I'll pass!" Lily said.

"Pencil dick? Oh you wait and see! You'll be eating your own words," Sirius said.

"No, I won't see, because I won't be looking!"

"Oh c'mon don't be such a prude!"

"I'm not looking!"

"You'll want to look!"

"No I won't!"

"Just one little peek won't hurt!"

"Well if scarring for life is painful then it certainly will hurt!"

"You'll look."

"I will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Hey Lily?" Sirius asked distractedly. "Will I be the first person to see you naked?"

"No- I mean- huh? No you won't be because you won't be looking!" Lily said angrily.

"Oh of course not," Sirius said winking at her. "So, what are we going to do about you know, going to the toilet?"

"Well you've got it easy. All you have to do is sit down," Lily said. "But remember to go into the girls bathroom!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's remembering to sit down that'll be the trick!" Sirius said. "And you do know by now how guys… go?"

"Yes, but is it hard?"

"No! All you have to do is aim! Draw yourself a target on the wall and practice if you like!"

"I'm not aiming for the wall dumb shit!" Lily said.

"Fine then! But it's still really easy. Nothing to worry about. Now another problem I need to bring up is sex! I mean what happens if I want it, because I mean I ain't rooting a guy! So, you'll have to introduce me to some girls who would be interested!"

Lily looked at him in disgust. "Okay Sirius, did you not just hear me talk about how I don't want you to make me look like a lesbian?"

"But Lily-"

"It's a week Sirius! That's all it is! Surely you can last that long!" Lily said scowling.

"Yeah okay fine, Sirius said. "But this means I get to look!"

"No!" Lily said loudly. She glanced over at the others who were staring at them suspiciously. "Okay I think we should go back to them. They have noticed we've been acting weird!"

"What would give them that idea?" Sirius asked. He was looking down and kept pushing up Lily's bust up and down.

Lily hadn't noticed this. "Alright let's go back and finish breakfast."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and obliged. "This should be an interesting day." He said.

"Yes it should," Lily replied.


	5. Showering

Lily kept a close eye on Sirius that morning. Overall he wasn't behaving too badly. The only things that worried Lily were his lack of concentration in class (having actually fallen asleep during ancient runes) and the fact that he wasn't involving himself in Alison and Hailey's conversations.

By the time lunch came, Lily was actually feeling quite relaxed. As she walked past Sirius in the great hall to sit down, she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for not playing up in class."

He merely nodded as he piled a couple of sandwiches onto his plate.

"How was ancient runes?" James asked as Lily sat down.

"It was good. I learned a lot."

"That's a first. You hate ancient runes," James said.

"Yeah, it was really weird. He was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying. As if he was enjoying it," Remus smirked.

Lily shrugged. "I've just decided to wise up, because this year _is_ N.E.W.T year. Besides ancient runes is a pretty interesting subject."

"Pfft. That's not what you said last year. You were complaining, saying you don't know why you picked the mother effing subject in the first place."

"Well… like I said its N.E.W.T year. And I've finally realized that it's not that bad a subject. You didn't pick it so you wouldn't know."

"'Course I didn't pick it. I don't need it for what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?"

"Padfoot, don't you remember him talking about it at the end of last year?" Remus asked.

"Uh, remind me again," Lily said.

"Something along the lines of an Auror," James shrugged.

Lily blinked and let out a soft laugh. "That requires you to study."

"And that's what I'm planning on doing," James retorted.

"Pfft, the day you become Auror is the day you start dating me," Lily laughed.

"Well then I definitely don't have much of a chance then, do I?" James said, shooting a disgusted look.

"Exactly, glad you've finally realized you don't- oh." Lily just realized she was in Sirius's body. "Ahem." She coughed. "So you've actually decided what you want to do with your life."

"Yep. That and marry Lily."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Ha! Pretty bleak future for you then."

James shot her an angry look. "What so you don't think she'll marry me."

"Potter, c'mon," she said scornfully. "She won't even go on a date with you. Why the hell would she want to spend the rest of her life with you?"

James shrugged. "She might change her mind. She'll have to crack eventually."

"No she doesn't! Look James, you can't force someone to go out with you."

"I won't have to, Padfoot," James smirked. "This year I reckon she will learn to love me."

"Bullshit," Lily coughed.

"Seriously, Sirius," James said angrily. "What is your problem?!"

"I'm just telling it how it is," Lily said.

"You've always encouraged me to go for her, and now all of a sudden you're telling me that I don't have a chance! I mean, which one is it?"

"I'll go with the second one."

"Okay doctor smooth, since you're _so_ great at getting girls, what can I do to get Lily to like me more?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Nothing. There is nothing you could possibly do to get her to like you more," she said.

"What!? So, what you're saying is she's at the peak of how much she could possibly like me? Hmm… maybe I should take my other plan to make her crack and just keep asking her out."

"No! No!" Lily said quickly. "Uh, have you thought of just giving her space? Or at least when you talk to her next time be more polite and act mature. And I'm only telling you this because I'm supposed to be encouraging you."

James looked at her for a moment, and then let out a snort. Remus and Peter laughed. "Sirius, you're telling me to act more mature when you're the guy who laughs when the words bone and root are used in a sentence."

Lily shrugged. "Well maybe I'm just learning to become more mature. You should try it sometime."

"Oh please! You? Become mature? Pfft! I don't know if you recall the end of last year when you told Snape how to get to the shrieking shack where Moony was! Now I know it's Snivellus but c'mon even I'm not that low! I had to correct your friggin' mistake."

"Huh? The Shrieking shack? That haunted house in Hogsmeade? I told Snape to go there? With Moony? Who's- oh you mean Remus. But- what?"

The other marauders stared at her. James spoke. "What have you been smoking, Sirius? I mean," James shook his head. "_Anyway _the point is that you're a hypocrite for calling me immature."

Remus spoke. "No, for once I actually think Sirius is right Prongs. Maybe you should be more mature. Well, in front of Lily anyway."

"You know what? I'll show you guys how mature I can be!" James said.

"This should be a laugh," Lily said.

"I'm going to go over and talk to Lily right now," James announced.

"What?" Lily said quickly. "Uh, no I don't think that's a very good idea."

But James had already started to make his way over to Lily (Sirius). He sat down beside him.

"Good day Lily. How are you? I just came over to tell you how lovely you look today," James said pleasantly.

Sirius stared. He let out a short laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't be a fag. This isn't you." Sirius then shoved a big piece of turkey into his mouth.

Hailey laughed. Alison was looking from Sirius to James. James was just staring at Lily (Sirius). "Uh, Lily did you just-? You are acting very- uh…"

"Well what are you talking like that for? That's how my cousin talks. And _she_ is twelve," Sirius said after swallowing.

"Right I'll keep that in mind," James said, giving her one last glance and wandering back over to the marauders and Lily.

"Is it just me or is Lily being even more nastier to me than usual," James said.

"Why? What did she say?" Remus asked.

"Well she called me a fag and compared me to her twelve year old, female cousin," James said. There was an air of disappointment in his voice.

"Well to be safe I did tell you it wasn't a good idea going over there," Lily said with satisfaction.

James ignored her. "I'm never going to be able to please that girl am I? I mean I try to be funny. She doesn't like it. I just tried to act mature and she calls me a fag," he said, looking frustrated.

"Well maybe you should just give up on-"

"Maybe you should stop suggesting that before I punch your neck." James then stood up and swung his school bag over his shoulders. "I'm going to transfiguration." He stalked off.

"What is his problem?" Lily asked, watching him leave the hall.

"I think he's been rejected a few too many times," Remus said.

"But you'd think he'd get the hint wouldn't you?" Lily said.

"He's blinded by love," Remus smiled.

"But Remus he doesn't even know what love is!" Lily said, almost pleadingly.

"Maybe not. But I don't think Lily is just another conquest to him. I think he genuinely has feelings for her," Remus said.

"But he barely knows her," Lily said.

"He knows her well enough I think. You know what he's like, Sirius. He always goes on about how kind hearted, friendly, pretty and intelligent Lily is. He doesn't talk about any other girl like that."

"But she always turns him down and even goes as far as threatening and insulting him," Lily said.

"Yeah… well. He doesn't care. He still won't give up on her."

Lily bit her lip. "Are you sure it isn't the thrill of the chase?"

Remus smiled. "You should know by now Sirius! His feelings are real."

The bell for next period rang out.

"C'mon guys, lets go find poor love sick James," Remus smirked.

Lily gave a small smile, but wasn't really paying much attention to what the other two were saying.

000000000000

"Miss Evans, I don't know whether it is boredom or tiredness you are experiencing right now, but would you be so kind as to pay attention?" Professor Mcgonagall said. She had been giving the class a lecture on the N.E.W.Ts. "I would've thought you of all people would know the full importance of this year."

Sirius, who had not been paying attention to a word of what she was saying, abruptly woke up from his stupor. He had had his head in his hand with his mouth hanging open slightly. A few people in the class laughed. Lily scowled. She poked him in the back. He turned around.

"Pay attention!" Lily mouthed.

Sirius smiled at her sarcastically, turned around and put his head in his folded arms.

Lily then wrote a note and threw it at him. Sirius rolled his eyes and picked the note up. He unfurled it.

It read: _Concentrate! And don't be mean to James like you were this morning!_

Sirius replied: _I wasn't mean to James!_

Lily wrote: _You called him a fag!_

Sirius scowled as he read: _Well he was acting like a fag! What did you tell him you were in to, gays? Besides you're mean, you've called him worse._

Lily replied: _I have not! And I am not that mean! Just try to tone down the meanness._

Sirius wrote: _That's how I normally speak to James! We're mates! We joke around! But I'd gladly be nice to James._

Lily replied: _Don't be nice! But don't be too mean! Be me! Act like me! And start by not replying to this note. I don't want Mcgonagall to catch me passing notes in class!_

Sirius read the note and rolled his eyes. He then put his head in his hand and went back to daydreaming.

000000000000

Lily was sitting in the common room that night doing homework with James, Remus and Peter.

"Do you know how weird it is to see you doing homework?" Lily said to James.

"Not nearly as weird as it is seeing you not having sex with someone," James smirked.

"Do you normally see me have sex with someone?" Lily asked in disgust.

"Yeah that did sound just the slightest bit disturbing."

"Yeah just a bit," Lily laughed.

"Finished!" Remus declared, holding up his essay proudly

"Give me a look at yours Remus, I can't be stuffed looking it all up," James said trying to look at his essay.

"Get out of it James!" Remus said, snatching his essay away. "Do it yourself."

"Ah, fuck it. It's not due till next week anyway."

"So much for keeping on top of it all" Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

"Finished!" Lily then said.

"Sirius? Finished? What the fuck dude? Pass me your paper then!"

"Piss off Potter!" Lily said. "You're head boy, you should be setting an example for all the kids around here!"

James looked at him disbelievingly. "Sirius, since when did you give a shit about setting an example to younger kids?"

"Since I became mature," Lily said.

James shook his head. "Anyway I might turn in. I'm as tired as anything. You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Remus said. Peter nodded.

Lily started to follow them, but she stopped when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face to her own self.

"Sirius what do you want?" Lily asked.

"I have a problem," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. She then called up the stairs. "I'll be a minute guys, I just need to… go to the toilet."

She turned back to Sirius. "What do you want?"

"That's exactly it! I need to go to the toilet!" Sirius said hysterically.

"And that's a problem because?"

"Well how do you aim when you're sitting down?" Sirius whispered urgently.

"You don't have to aim are you thick in the head?" Lily said in amazement.

"And I haven't had a shower yet."

Lily glanced over to where Hailey and Alison were talking. They kept looking over at Lily and Sirius.

"I haven't either, so just go early in the morning." Lily said.

"I'd rather go now," Sirius said.

"Okay whatever, do whatever you want, just no looking!"

"I can't make any guarantees," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I'm being Serious!" Lily said.

"Well you should be, you _are_ in my body," Sirius said.

"You're a freakin idiot!" Lily said exasperatedly. "Look! Just go upstairs, take a shower and go to the toilet, its not that hard! And I may as well get it over and done with as well," Lily concluded.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard. And just think, I'll be fulfilling one of my fantasies. Being in a girls shower with a naked girl in it."

"Sirius!"

00000000000

Sirius quickly rushed to Lily's trunk and got out her pajamas. He then made his way further up the girl's dormitory staircase to the bathroom. He stepped inside and found it was completely deserted. He was less than impressed with this fact. 

"Damn it!" He cursed.

He put down the pajamas and towel he was carrying. He crossed over to one of the toilet cubicles and went in.

After a few moments he came out.

"Okay that wasn't so bad," he assured himself as he washed his hands. "Now the fun part."

He reached for the collar of his robes and pulled them over his head. He then removed the garments from the uniform underneath. He was left with just a bra and underwear on. He reached back to undo the bra but then was stuck with a sudden thought.

"She told me I couldn't look at her naked. And underwear doesn't count as being naked," Sirius said to himself.

He quickly walked over to the mirror on the wall. He looked at himself for a moment and then turned around to get a view of the back. He then faced the mirror again.

"Well Evans. I officially just discovered the reason why James likes you so much," Sirius smirked, looking at her behind once more before walking over to the rest of the clothes. He fiddled with the bra for a little while ("This is so much easier when it's done by me in my own body."). He then removed the underwear, turned the water on and stepped in the shower.

"Okay Sirius, don't look. As much I know you're tempted to, don't do it!" Sirius said to himself, as he tried to focus on the ceiling.

He put his hair under the water and grabbed the soap. I would have to look if I want to wash myself, he thought to himself. God don't you recognize the female anatomy at all? Of course you could wash yourself without looking, a voice inside his head sounded. Not from this perspective I don't, he thought. Regardless! You can't look it wouldn't be fair on James!… But technically I am Lily, so Lily looking at herself isn't anything bad… But you really are Sirius and James's your best friend! Plus you said to Lily you wouldn't look!… How would it be unfair to James? It's hard not to look when I am in this body! And besides since when do I mean anything I say to Lily to be true. I say a lot of things to a lot of people, and a lot of the time I don't mean it… Forget Lily, there's still the matter of James. He wouldn't want you seeing Lily naked, especially since she herself doesn't want you to see… Fine! I won't look!

"Fucking conscience." Sirius sighed, "Man I am a sleaze…"

0000000000

Lily made her way upstairs to the boy's dormitory. James, Remus and Peter were sitting up talking in their beds. Lily walked over to Sirius's trunk and extracted his pajamas and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" James asked.

"I'm having a shower what do you think I'm doing?" Lily asked.

"Awesome, I'll come with ya," James said. "You usually have a shower in the morning, don't you?"

"Well now I want one at night," Lily snapped. "And you aren't showering with me!"

"Not with you dickface!" James said in disgust.

"Bout to say," Lily breathed, opening the dormitory door.

They walked up the staircase and reached the bathroom. Lily's face fell when she saw there was only one toilet with a cubicle.

"Shotgun!" She quickly said, rushing to the toilet and shutting the door.

"Okay," James laughed.

Lily came out of the toilet moment's later feeling shaken. The emotion must've shown on her face because James then said. "Something the matter?"

Lily was still in shock. She said distractedly. "I had to touch it!" She then looked up at James. "That is a lot harder than it seems."

James snorted. "You've got a sick sense of humor, Padfoot."

Lily regained her composure. "Okay, I am going to have a shower now."

James laughed. "Okay, you do that."

Lily started to strip off. Forgetting she was in a guy's body, she used her robes to cover her bare chest. "No looking okay."

James shot Sirius a weird look. "I'll try to resist the urge."

Lily then pulled off Sirius's pants and underwear, continually checking that James was not looking. She then ran the shower and stepped in.

She quickly washed herself and stepped out. As she dried herself she caught a glimpse of her (Sirius's) body in the long mirror on the wall. She noticed he was nicely tanned and muscular.

But, no ew! It's Sirius! She thought to herself.

She quickly turned from the mirror and started getting dressed. Once she had finished pulling on her pajamas, she heard the water from James's shower turn off.

"Can you pass me my pajamas Padfoot?" James asked.

Lily obliged, grabbing James's pajamas and turning to give them to him. She paused as she saw him. Her mouth fell slightly open. There James was, just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was sodden, so was his torso, which Lily couldn't help but notice was quite muscular. James noticed her staring and cleared his throat. "My pajamas?"

Lily snapped out of her trance. "Oh right!" she said abruptly. She handed him his pajamas. He took them, eyeing Lily suspiciously.

After James had gotten changed, they walked back down to their dorm and found that Remus and Peter had already fallen asleep. James hopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Lily however remained awake for a few minutes. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had just seen in the bathroom. She was shocked to find that she had actually _liked_ what she saw. Ew, its James I can't like him! Lily thought to herself. You don't like him though, she reassured herself, it's just his body you might like! You are a teenage girl after all… even if you don't look like one at the moment.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter:):):) plz read and review!_


	6. The worst potions lesson

_Sorry its taken so long!! Ive been busy with yr 11!! Its pretty full on this year… anyway ill try update quicker… hope you like this chapter._

0000000000

Sirius awoke the next morning, savoring the fact that it was weekend. He could stop pretending to care what the professors said in class for two whole days. Nothing could ruin this great rush of relief. Except…

"Lily!! Wake up Lily! We have to go down to breakfast! Hurry your ass up! Alison's already down there! If we don't go now we will be late for class!" Hailey's voice boomed in Sirius's ear.

Sirius groaned. "Woman get off my back!" he said grumpily.

"What? Lily we've only got like 5 minutes to eat breakfast before class," Hailey said.

"No we don't. It's weekend," Sirius grumbled.

"Uh no Lily it's Friday," Hailey smiled.

"Uh no it can't be Friday," Sirius said.

"Why can't it be Friday?"

"Because it's Saturday," Sirius said. "God, aren't you supposed to be the smart one in this girl group?"

"No… you and Alison are, duh." Hailey said.

"Meh… Who cares," Sirius said. "As if I give a shit how smart you are, when I could be staring at your chests…" Sirius added in a mumble.

"What was that Lily?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing. I said who cares then I just stopped talking."

"What ever, you just need to get up like right now!" Hailey said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Sirius with it.

"Ouch!! All right I'm getting up! Don't get your g-string in a twist!"

Hailey laughed and walked over to her trunk to get her wand.

Sirius quickly got dressed and opened the door to go down to breakfast, only to find Alison there blocking his view.

"Wow, Lily what do you call that look?" Alison smirked, looking at Sirius's disheveled appearance.

"Why-won't-you-bitches-get-off-my-ass chic?" Sirius said.

"C'mon you gotta at least comb it," Alison said, ignoring Sirius's statement. "Oh and by the way you two slept through breakfast," Alison added grabbing her comb and handing it to Sirius.

"And why didn't you wake us?" Hailey asked, indignantly.

"Because I knew I'd get yelled at. You both are not morning people."

"Fair enough," Hailey shrugged, thinking of the way 'Lily' reacted to being woken up.

Sirius ran the comb through Lily's hair quickly. "I've never missed a meal before," he groaned. "Can't you see I am a man with needs? Oh shit… I mean woman!"

"OK what ever _man _just get ready or we'll be late for transfiguration," Alison said, rolling her eyes.

As soon as the three girls had gotten ready they made there way down through the portrait hole. The bell rang for class and they started towards their classroom.

"Oi girls!" A voice sounded out from behind them.

The two girls wheeled around, except Sirius who kept walking.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Alison said.

"Huh?" Sirius wheeled around.

The person who had called was a Ravenclaw 7th year name Samuel Davies.

"Where are you going?" Hailey asked.

"Oh I just went temporarily deaf," Sirius invented. "Sorry Sam."

"No worries Lil. Nah I just wanted to ask you girls to this party tomorrow night. It's in our common room, behind the tapestry of Wilfred the Wise. Passwords 'feathered talon.' Can you make it?"

"Hell yeah we can!" Hailey exclaimed.

"What about you Lily? Or have you got too much homework?" Samuel smiled.

"Pfft. Yeah I've got homework! But I've sorted out my priorities this year, so screw work!" Sirius said.

"Awesome! Glad to hear it!" Samuel laughed at Lily in surprise. "What about you Alison?"

"If these two are going then so am I."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Think of this party as a celebration of the beginning of the end of our Hogwarts career." He walked off. The two girls and Sirius stared after him.

"Uh guys? You do realize we were supposed to be in class like five minutes ago?" Alison said urgently. The three girls (well sort of) rushed to class.

000000000000

The Marauders were lined up outside of the potions class as the Ravenclaw Samuel Davies came rushing up to them.

"Hey guys! Look we are having a party tomorrow night in the Ravenclaw common room. You interested?"

"Depends… is Lily going?" James asked casually.

"Yeah I asked her this morning," Samuel said.

Lily scowled at the fact that Sirius had consented to going to a party in her body without her consent.

"Then I am definitely coming," James smiled.

"What about you Remus?"

"I suppose I'll make an appearance," Remus said pleasantly.

"Great! And I know that Sirius won't miss this one. Every girl in our year is going to be there."

"Yes, and I suppose girls will be hitting on me as well," Lily said dully.

"Don't act so disappointed Sirius," Samuel smirked. "Hey what about all you guys?" He asked the Slytherins. "Party tomorrow night, our common room behind the tapestry of Wilfred the Wise. Passwords 'feathered talon.'"

The Slytherins all murmured their consent to attend. Samuel smiled and rushed off, waving to Hailey, Alison and Sirius as they came to line up with the rest of the class. The marauders had frustrated expressions on their faces.

"Samuel is even nicer then you Moony! Inviting those fucking Slytherins," James muttered angrily. "Now I am going to need to keep a close eye on Lily through the whole night," he said eyeing Lily (Sirius).

"Why is that?" Lily said sharply.

"Because the Slytherins hate her. You hear what they call her."

"But she doesn't care about it," Lily said irritably. "Besides even if she did mind she doesn't need you interfering. You just make things worse for her every time!"

"Padfoot, what are you talking about?? If I didn't 'interfere' all those times the Slytherins, especially that little snot nosed prick Snivellus, comfronted Lily, they could have seriously hurt her."

"She's not a little girl she can handle herself!" Lily said, her temper rising.

"I'm not saying she can't its just that… I mean if anything happened to her I would feel responsible and I just could never forgive myself for it."

Lily sighed. "You are so sweet," she said genuinely. She knew that James truly cared for her well being, and in a way she kind of felt… well special. To have someone who she had brutally shot down numerous times, care so much for her that he would protect her from a group of prejudiced Slytherins, showed her that he was a very caring person… in a slightly creepy way.

James, however, at that precise moment was not looking so caring. Rather uncomfortable, if truth be told.

"Did you just call me sweet?" James asked warily.

"I mean about Lily," Lily said testily.

Before James could further the conversation, Professor Slughorn told the class to enter.

00000000000

"Excellent Mr Black take another 10 points for Gryffindor," Mr Slughorn voice boomed enthusiastically through the dungeon, as Lily answered his question on the Mediterranean water plant they were studying.

Sirius, who was sitting right next to Lily, hissed in her ear, "Stop answering his questions. You're crapping all over my reputation!"

"Shutup, no body else was answering!"

"Snape could've!"

"Snape never answers! He just stays quiet all lesson!"

"I don't care I have a reputation to uphold!" Sirius whispered angrily.

"Miss Evans, I know you may think that your conversation is more important than what I have to say, but do you think it could wait until after I have finished? I would have expected better from you." Slughorn said.

"Yes sir, sorry," Sirius replied carelessly, rolling Lily's eyes.

"Now you're crapping all over my reputation!" Lily hissed.

"So who can tell me some of the properties of the Japanese Mock Choi and it's purposes in potion making?"

"Put up your hand," Lily hissed.

"Why would I do that?" Sirius asked.

"Anyone?" Slughorn's voice sounded.

"You wouldn't but I would, now put up your hand!"

"I don't know the answer," Sirius whispered back.

"It helps make solid ingredients more soluble," Lily hissed.

"It helps make solid ingredients more soluble," Sirius repeated loudly.

"Very good Miss Evans! Delighted to see you back on form," Mr Slughorn said with a broad grin.

"That's great Sirius. Say it a bit slower next time," Lily hissed.

"I didn't know the answer. What did you expect me to do? Make up some shit answer and make you look like a fool in front of the whole class?"

"Oh please. You didn't care all the other times you've embarrassed me."

James who was sitting on the other side of Sirius (Lily) cut in. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Lily quickly replied.

"Yeah, if nothing is another word for what a tight ass I am," Sirius mumbled.

Lily opened her (Sirius's) mouth to retaliate but James interrupted. "You're not a tight ass Lily."

"Pfft, have you spoken to me lately."

"I have Lily and I think you are a pleasure to talk to," Lily growled.

"Aww Sirius you're just saying that because you are such a smart, sweet, sophisticated and incredibly sexy bloke and are so accepting of people with rage issues, like me for instance," Sirius said.

James scowled. "You think he is sexy?"

"Hell no!" Lily said quickly as Sirius shouted 'yes!' "She's not blind!"

Before Sirius could reply, Slughorn's voice boomed through the classroom. "The ingredients for today's restorative tonic are on the board. Please collect all of the necessary ingredients from the store cupboard and then come and get a Mock Choi plant from this box on my desk."

The room was full of the sound of scraping chairs as the class rushed to obtain the ingredients.

Soon the whole class was working to prepare their potions.

"How I managed to get exceeds expectations in this class I'll never know," Hailey shook her head as her potion, which was supposed to be an emerald green had turned a khaki color.

Sirius and Lily were both doing well with their concoctions.

"Make sure yours looks better than mine" Lily whispered, as she added one too many fish scales.

"You just make sure my potion doesn't turn out like a cauldron full of shit."

"Too late," Lily smirked as the potion turned a dark brown color.

"What are you doing?!" Sirius said angrily.

"What do you think I'm doing? Making my potion look worse than yours so I remain Slughorns favorite."

"You're slughorns favorite anyway!"

"What do you care? I thought you didn't want to look like a nerd." Lily said.

"Being smart doesn't make you a nerd! Being a whiny, little suck up makes you a nerd!"

"Well still I am supposed to be the one that Slughorn is really impressed with and that's not going to happen if Sirius Black has a better potion than me!"

"You know whining doesn't suit my deep voice, so please stop it," Sirius said.

Lily ignored him, and dropped more ingredients excessively into the cauldron.

"Stop it woman!!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to stop Lily.

"Sirius, surely you can screw up this one potion. Think of this as pay back for not answering the question quick enough before," Lily said happily, adding the ingredients without stirring.

"Fine by me, but if I'm going down you're coming with me," Sirius said, adding excessive amounts of ingredients.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus looked at Sirius (Lily) inquiringly, "did you just yell out your own name?"

"Yes I did because I am stuffing up Lily's poor potion, but adding extra ingredients," Lily said. "I'm crazy."

"You are not crazy Sirius!" Sirius yelled. Now the whole class was turned around staring at Lily and Sirius. "It is my bad potion making skills that's doing it!"

"Look at me I'm Sirius! I can't brew a potion for shit!" Lily yelled dropping more ingredients into the potion.

"Fine you wanna play it like that," Sirius said. He lifted his cauldron in Lily's petite arms and before Lily could stop him, poured the potion down his front (or should I say Lily's front).

Several people screamed, some laughed.

"Lily what are you doing?!" Alison asked.

James stared in shock.

Hailey looked extremely amused.

Lily was beside herself with rage. Her face (Sirius's face) reddened with anger. She looked as though she was going to do something rash, like kill Sirius for instance. But before she could do anything, Slughorns voice echoed through the room.

"Lily wash that off of your uniform immediately! That potion is corrosive!"

Sirius looked down and watched as Lily's jumper and the collar shirt underneath slowly burned away, exposing the white bra she (he) was wearing.

The dungeon sounded with laughter. Several people were wolf whistling.

Sirius himself was laughing. He was about to get up on the table and parade around when suddenly someone grabbed him around his now small waist and brought him back down. He assumed it was Lily until he saw her angrily facing him; tears of rage steaming down her (Sirius's) face. He twisted around and saw it was James who had grabbed him.

"Lily, what are you trying to do?" James whispered in shock. "Humiliate yourself?"

Before Sirius could answer Lily then slapped him across the face. Sirius felt a sharp pain across his (Lily's) face (as Lily was in Sirius's body and therefore possessed alarming hitting power). There was a loud "ooh!!" from the class. Hailey and Alison squealed. James swore at Sirius (Lily). Sirius tried to kick at Lily while James was still holding him (not caring Lily was female as she was in a guys body). Remus and Peter watched in shock, processing the scene they had just witnessed: Sirius hitting Lily.

Before the situation got any more out of hand Slughorn yelled out, "That's enough!!! Lily and Sirius detention!! Both of you!!"

_Okay finally got round to writing it… hope it wasn't too bad… not my fave chapter but I hope you find it okay… read and review!!_


	7. Punching and crying

Sorry to anyone who was a bit confused lolol :S:S:S its confusing to right because wheneva I say Lily I mean Lily in Sirius's body but from an outsider perspective it looks just like Sirius and ohh so confusing to write lolol! Anyway despite all the confusion I hope you are all enjoyin the story!

_Oh and BTW I haven't written a disclaimer yet have I?_

_Ok I don't own anything that relates to Harry Potter in this story lolol ok now enjoy!!_

00000000000

Lily lay in the boy's dormitory that night, allowing the tears to stream down her (or should I say Sirius's) face, as though hoping the memories of that day would just wash away. She _hated_ Sirius Black with a passion! Absolutely loathed him! She wiped away the tears as she sat up in Sirius's bed. But as she wiped her wet face, more tears seeped from her eyes to dampen it yet again. The images of that day's events clogged her mind. The picture of her leaving the classroom only to have the Slytherins laughing and jeering at the top of their voices, congratulating her on hitting that "jumped up mudblood". Then the image of James adding fuel to the fire as he started shooting hexes at the Slytherins, came to her head. At least she knew that Hailey and Alison had escorted Sirius safely back up to the girl's dormitory, where he could get changed, but as far as what he was doing at that precise moment, Lily had no idea. She groaned, allowing herself to fall back onto the pillow. She never wanted to show her face again, but of course she had no control over that (unless of course she tied Sirius up, therefore furthering his reputation as a woman abuser after that infamous slap). However, her thinking time on ways she could improve the situation was cut short by a knock on the door. She said nothing.

"Sirius are you in here?" James asked, opening the door and walking into the room.

"No," Lily groaned.

James stared at Lily, with both her hands covering her face. And he thought to himself _is Sirius crying?_

"Uh Sirius, I just came in to talk to you about what happened today," he started awkwardly. "I mean you and Lily have been acting really strange lately and I just want to know what's going on. I mean look at it from my perspective, please? Lily, the one who only draws attention to herself in class when she is answering a question, suddenly pours a cauldron full of potion onto herself in front of every one. And then there's you…" James elaborated. "The guy who may not have a lot of respect for women, but would never actually hit one of them suddenly turns around and slaps Lily! I know you both haven't been getting along lately but that gives you no right to hit her! Just please give me some kind of explanation."

Lily looked up at him, not caring that Sirius's face was now stained with tears. She took a deep breath.

"I-I can't," another tear leaked from her eye as she cleared her throat. "I can't give you an explanation. Things are just a little fucked up at the moment."

James looked at his best friend in shock. "Okay, Padfoot, are- are you… crying?"

"If you knew the reason why I was crying you would understand," Lily said quietly.

James paused looking at her with an odd expression on his face. He then said quietly: "No… I don't think I would understand. I don't think you have a right to cry. It's Lily who should be upset at the moment. You have no reason to cry."

"You'd be surprised," Lily said miserably. "I know exactly how Lily feels."

"No Sirius, no you don't. You don't realize what you've done. She has been humiliated, which somehow is linked to you as you were arguing with her just beforehand. Then you hit her and receive praise from all the Slytherins! They were shouting out the M word at the top of their voices. The whole school will hear about it before long. I can't imagine what it must be like for her right now!" James said angrily. "But funnily enough, I don't see her crying, whereas you're up here weeping your eyes out! I want answers, and I want them from you! You are my best friend; we are supposed to tell each other everything! I can't ask Lily because of course she doesn't hold me in high esteem, but I would expect you of all people to be able to tell me what's going on?"

More tears came. "It'll all be over in a couple of days, hopefully… then I can tell you the whole story," she said timidly.

James groaned. "You are killing me here Sirius! I need to know what's going on! You are my best friend! If something's bothering you this much that you need to cry, then I want to know about it. And I love Lily! I love her! And I know you can't understand why but I want to know what's bothering her so I can help her in anyway I can!"

Lily stared down at Sirius's shoes. She couldn't stand being in Sirius's body anymore. It was causing some serious damage to her life. Everything was changing! Her friends would now think of her as a freak. She had been completely humiliated in front of the Slytherins. The professor, who had once considered her as a model student, would now think of her as a destructive student. She also felt that on some level, she was starting to actually like James Potter. Even though she'd always considered him an immature prat who was only going for her because he thought she was playing hard to get, she had learned a bit more about him in the last couple of days; at least enough to change her perspective of him. She wanted to divulge everything to somebody, and after his short speech, she wanted that person to be James.

Lily sighed and wiped her eyes yet again. "James, if I truly am your best friend you'll just have to trust me when I say I can't tell you."

James looked at her for a moment. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but you usually tell me everything and I'm starting to think this whole thing is getting really suspicious. Anyway, you coming down to the common room?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Fine."

With one last look at Lily, James descended the stairs into the common room. Remus, Peter, and Alison were sitting together at a table together.

"So what's up with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, what's he been doing in the dormitory all this time. He didn't even want to come down to the kitchens when we offered this arvo," Peter said.

James sighed. "He's been up there… crying."

"Crying?" The three of them said in unison.

"Crying," James nodded. "I don't know what's been going on with him in the last couple of days but whatever it is it must be really disturbing for him."

"Wait, hold the phone," Remus said quickly. "Are you telling me that Sirius is actually capable of expressing normal human emotion?"

"Apparently so," James nodded in concern. "So how's Lily. Hopefully she isn't crying now as well."

"She's not at all," Alison said. "She seems completely fine, like she was this afternoon. Hailey's in the dorm with her making sure she doesn't do anything else crazy like today. I came down here to find out what's wrong with Sirius. So did he tell you anything?"

"No… he just said that if I knew why he was crying I would understand and that he couldn't tell me what was going on," James sighed.

"Hmm… I seriously would like to know what is going on with them two," Alison said before falling silent. She couldn't understand it. They both were behaving very strangely. Why was Lily acting this way? All of a sudden she had become arrogant and completely disregarded the fact she only had an ounce of dignity left. And then Sirius was participating in class and… crying… Sirius! She put two and two together. She suddenly had a strange idea. She had to talk to Sirius. She stood up

"I'm going to go talk to Sirius," she said to the others.

"What? Why?" James asked surprised. "It's not much use, he doesn't want to see anybody."

"Well, I normally comfort Lily when these kinds of things happen, but since Lily is fine, I figure Sirius could use my consoling more… so… yeah." She then walked up the boy's dormitory staircase.

James and Remus just looked at eachother.

Alison knocked on the boy's dorm door. She heard Sirius's voice reply: "James I told you, I don't want to see anyone."

Alison opened the door. "Not even me?"

"Alison? What are you doing in here?" Lily asked.

"Coming to talk to you. Why are you crying Sirius?" Alison asked.

Lily cleared her throat. "I'm not crying."

"Well maybe not now, but you were before. James told us," Alison added.

"Well, James is full of shit," Lily said trying to regain some composure. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Alison said calmly. "Your face is red and puffy. You have tearstains all over your face. And Sirius, if truth be told, you've never looked worse in your life. Or less masculine," she added.

"Yeah well who cares how I look, I've already been humiliated in front of the Slytherins," Lily said glumly.

Alison raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"You know! You were there! You saw when-" Lily sighed. She was on the verge of telling Alison the horrific situation she was in. "When Lily did that to herself. I feel partly responsible."

Alison looked at Lily. "Well Sirius, would it comfort you to know that Lily is completely fine? So you are crying for nothing."

"Not for nothing, no," Lily said quietly.

"Would you care to tell me why you were crying, then? Because it's not like you to cry Sirius," Alison said. She didn't want to directly confront Sirius about her suspicions, just incase they were wrong. She just wanted some kind of sign or explanation for Sirius and Lily's strange behavior.

Little did she know that that sign would soon be coming in a matter of seconds. As Lily opened her mouth to answer Alison question, the door banged open.

"Lily, I am sorry I spilled potion on your top but you have got to stop crying beca- holy shit, I didn't know you were here!" Sirius said very quickly as he entered the room.

Alison's mouth fell open. Did Lily just call Sirius Lily? Her suspicions were right, as strange as they were! Lily groaned.

_Shit, I'm in trouble now! _Sirius was doing some quick thinking. He then looked around the dorm in mock horror. "Hey! This isn't my dorm!" he then quickly made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Alison said quickly. Sirius turned to her impatiently. "Where are you going _Lily_?" she smirked.

"To go find my dorm _Alison_," Sirius said simply, opening the dorm door to leave.

Alison however, rushed to the door and closed it before Sirius could get out.

"What's the rush Lily?" Alison smirked. "I was just comforting Sirius here. You see he feels responsible for what happened today. You can help me talk to him. Tell him that your fine and hopefully make him feel better"

Sirius turned around and looked at his tearstained face. _God, I look pathetic_.

"Sirius, you look pathetic, now suck it up and be a man!" Sirius said before turning for the door once again.

"That's not comforting," Alison said.

"No Lily, you're the one that's pathetic!" Lily said, standing up and ignoring Alison. She would love nothing more than to throttle Sirius at that moment. "What the fuck were you thinking today? You don't think your actions have consequences! You don't think about anybody else but yourself do you?"

"I don't? What about you? Just answer the question, just answer the question, put up your hand, blah blah blah! Just answer the god damn question yourself, and stop bothering me especially when I don't know the fucking answer!"

"You poured potion down my- your front!" Lily quickly corrected herself, still aware Alison was standing there.

"Look guys, don't fight," Alison said warningly.

"Well, if you had of just made my potion better, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Sirius yelled ignoring Alison.

"Oh, please! That was a stupid potion! What about my dignity? The Slytherins are going to be giving me shit about this for weeks!"

Alison, sensing danger said: "Look maybe you both should stop yelling and just talk it out-"

"You stay the fuck out of this!" Sirius said.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Lily yelled at him indignantly.

"I'll speak to her how ever I want! I don't care who I vent my frustration on at the moment! I don't care about anything! I've had enough of this! I've had enough of you constantly yelling at me and telling me what to do. I just want to get my body back!"

Alison stared at him in disbelief. _So, it is definitely true_ she thought to herself.

"Shut up, Lily!" Lily said quickly.

"No, don't tell me what to do! Hey Alison you want to know something really funny about us two?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled out angrily.

"No you shut up! I've had enough and want it all to end! I'm telling her and I don't give a shit what you say! Alison I'm not really-"

"Stop it!" Lily yelled, rushing over to Sirius. She had only meant to push Sirius to stop him from revealing their secret to Alison, but she had used more force than she had intended and sent him backwards against the wall. His (Lily's) head collided hard against the bricks and he fell to the ground, but not before his fore head hit the corner of a bedside cabinet. As he lay on the ground unconscious a trickle of blood ran from the roots of his red hair, down his forehead.

Alison squealed.

"Fuck! No!" Lily groaned. "Why does Sirius have to be so strong?!"

"Lily what did you do?" Alison said breathlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

"I don't kn- wait how do you know- who told you…?" Lily asked in surprise.

"It's kind of obvious," Alison said weakly.

"Ali, please don't tell anyone! This is bad enough without people knowing!" Lily pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay Lily, we can discuss this later but right now we have other things to worry about," Alison said. "In case you haven't noticed, your body is kind of unconscious at the moment."

"Shit what am I going to do? I can't be seen like this! I need to move Sirius," Lily said approaching an unconscious Sirius.

"This is so weird!" Alison replied.

"Should I lift him?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah you're stronger than me," Alison said. "Put him on the bed we can say he was very tired or something! Some bullshit cover up story until we figure out what to do."

As Lily reached out to try and lift Sirius's unconscious form, there came a sound of footsteps approaching the dorm door.

"Shit I think people are coming!" Lily said, panicking.

"Just back away from the body, and nobody needs to know it was you!" Alison said quickly.

Lily quickly retreated away from Sirius as the dormitory door opened. In came James, Remus, Peter and Hailey.

"Hey Ali there you are! I was looking for you with Lily but James said you'd came up here and then he told us that Sirius was up here crying so Lily ran up here and then we heard yelling and- OH MY GOD LILY!!" Hailey exclaimed quickly, as she saw Lily's body on the ground.

James yelled out in shock. "Holy shit! What happened to her?!"

"She just fainted!" Alison blurted out quickly.

"Fainted? Lily, get up!" James said in panic, propping her up in his arms and gently patting her face. He then noticed the blood across her forehead. "She's bleeding! Did she hit her head that hard?"

"Yes," Lily replied nervously.

"Shit Lily!" Still trying to wake her up.

James looked down at Lily's sweet little face, comprehension dawning on his. "She didn't faint did she?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, yes she did!" Lily said nervously, almost pleadingly.

"No, you were yelling at her, then we come up here and she's fucking unconscious!" James yelled furiously.

"You fucking bastard!" Hailey yelled at Lily.

"Look James, don't jump to conclusions mate," Remus said, trying to calm down James.

"How else do you explain what happened? You hear Sirius's voice yelling and then you see Lily lying on the ground! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened!" James said angrily. "And don't say Sirius wouldn't do something like that because you saw what he did to her today!"

"James just calm down!" Remus said.

"How can I be calm? I care about Lily so much! How do you think it makes me feel to have my best friend throwing punches at her all the time!"

"James let me explain!" Lily said desperately. She walked towards him. She just wanted to sort everything out. "I didn't mean to knock her out! I just wanted to shut her up! She was asking for it so I tried giving her a small push an-" WHACK!

As she had started trying to explain the situation, she had received a hard punch right across the face from James. She stumbled side ways and fell over. She felt extremely dazed. What had just happened? Her head felt like it was going to split open. She clutched her skull as though attempting to stop it from breaking open. She felt someone lean over her.

"Lily, are you alright?" Alison whispered urgently.

"No!" Lily groaned. Little lights were flashing before her eyes. She attempted to stand up but the pain in her head was too overwhelming.

James quickly lifted Lily and laid her on the nearest bed.

He raised his wand and muttered the incantation: **_Enervate_**

Sirius stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling then at James's face at him.

"Prongs?" He asked groggily.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked quickly.

"No, my heads a bit sore and… oh that son of a bitch!" He exclaimed jumping out of bed despite the pain in his head and tried to get to Lily. James however grabbed him by the waist.

"Let me go James! I'll kick his ass!"

"Lily, what's going on? Calm down! I handled it! I got him back for you, just relax or you'll pass out!" James said exasperatedly.

"That asshole knocked me out!" Sirius said angrily.

"You deserved it! I told you to shut up!" Lily said heatedly, still grasping her head.

"You want me to shut up, huh? Okay well that's fine I'll fight you without talking! I'll smack you down! I could've smashed you before if I was ready for it!"

"Lily c'mon lets get you back to our dorm," Hailey said quickly but soothingly, taken aback by Lily's threats to fight Sirius. She shot the real Lily on the ground a filthy look before leading Sirius out of the room. Sirius gave Lily a rude hand gesture before leaving.

Lily took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but James cut her off. "Don't talk to me Sirius," he said before leaving.

Remus and Peter both gave Lily odd looks before following James. They closed the door behind them.

Lily looked miserable. "You see why this is a problem for me?"

"For you?" Alison asked. "I doubt James will be forgiving Sirius anytime soon."

"What about me being humiliated in Potions?" Lily asked indignantly.

"That's true," Alison agreed.

"And did you see how angry James was with me?" Lily asked sadly.

"Yeah, well this has got to be weird for him. His best friend beating the girl he likes," Alison said. "Anyway, what do you care if James is angry?"

"I don't," Lily said quickly. "It's just he kind of let out some of that anger on me in case you didn't see."

"Oh yeah. Does it hurt?" Alison asked in concern.

"Yes, it's like throbbing," Lily grumbled. "Getting punched sucks. And my poor body's copping it too."

"How did you and Sirius end up like this?"

"You know the switching spell Flitwick made us study? Well, Sirius accidentally pointed the spell at me, and we kind of switched," Lily explained.

"So all those times in the dorm when Hailey and I have been getting changed, it has been Sirius with us not you?" Alison asked warily.

"Well yes, but don't worry I told him not to look!" Lily said.

"Wow well I'm certain he wouldn't have looked now!" Alison said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lily said, actually managing a smile.

Alison shook her head, and let out a low whistle. "This is so surreal. I mean this is the strangest thing I've heard of even for Hogwarts. Better hope this kind of thing is common in this school."

"I know."

"Well you know what the best thing to do is?" Alison said.

"What?"

"Go to Flitwick."

Lily bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. As appealing as it was to try and get this problem fixed, she didn't want the teachers knowing about this as it would certainly make her look completely stupid. But then again, Sirius was already doing that…

Phew… that's over! Hope you enjoyed it! In the next few chapters im going to try and get james and lily going… but that's not going to happen unless people read and review!


	8. Inappropriate party pashing

_Thanks for reviewing!! I'm going to try update sooner from now on… anyway enjoy the next chapter!! BTW this is going to be my longest chapter yet!_

00000000000

Sirius awoke quite early on the Saturday morning. He wasn't sure why he had woken up so early on a weekend, that is until he opened his eyes. He let out a gasp as he saw Hailey leaning over him.

"What are you doing?!" Sirius asked hysterically.

"Will you relax? I'm just covering up that cut on your forehead," Hailey said, attempting to put a band-aid on the cut.

"I don't need a friggin' band-aid! Or any other muggle remedies for that matter," Sirius said irritably, brushing away her hand.

"They actually work Lils," Hailey replied.

She saw the look on Sirius's face.

"Well you should at least go to the hospital wing to get rid of it," Hailey said.

"It's just a scratch. It will heal on its own," Sirius said. "Anyway where's that other chick, Alison?"

"I'm not sure she left the dorm early," Hailey shrugged. "She's probably down at breakfast. You know what she's like; always eating early."

"Right, well have you seen Sirius?"

"No, I haven't left the dorm this morning," Hailey said. "It's only nine o'clock."

"Well you're just a fat load of help, aren't you?"

Hailey looked highly affronted. "Look I know you might be angry about everything that happened yesterday, but there is no need to call me fat!"

"No, I wasn't calling you fat I just meant- you know what? Just forget about it, I just need to talk to Sirius!"

"So you can tell him off for what he did to you? Because I mean if a guy knocked _me_ out I'd totally-"

"No, no didn't I tell you guys last night that Sirius didn't mean to do any of that!"

"But why were you trying to hit him once you came round?" Hailey asked. "You were shrieking at him like a freaking banshee."

"Yeah I know but I wasn't in the right frame of mind then. Look remember when as we were leaving the dorm after you told me about James hitting Sirius, how I was telling you he's not a bad person?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was completely fine and telling the truth _then_!" Sirius said.

"But he beat you unconscious?" Hailey said, looking slightly confused.

"I know that, but you know it was a total accident. It could happen to anybody… I mean-"

"How can you 'accidentally' knock someone out?"

"Easy! You see, Sirius is harnessing so much masculinity that he underestimates his own strength sometimes. Sirius was actually trying to comfort me about the embarrassing thing I did in potions yesterday, and he was tapping my face in a consoling way when he accidentally added a bit too much force and knocked me unconscious. So you should know that I really am the one to blame here, because if I wasn't so weak I wouldn't be in this mess."

Hailey still looked bemused. "Okay, but Lily how can you tap someone so hard that you just knock them out… by accident? And before the incident when you were up here, you didn't shed a single tear or seem to care about what had happened at all! I think something is going on with you and Sirius!" She then gasped. "He totally kissed you and you threatened to tell James. That's it! Isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Oh god, you got us!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Okay even if that were true. For one Sirius would never hit a chick over it! And two, he would want to tell James what he did so James could get angry and punish him and do whatever Sirius deserves!"

"Why are you defending Sirius so much? Look what he has done to you over the past couple of days. He has been constantly picking fights with you, then he hits you not to mention-"

"Okay I get it! Sirius is not looking too good at the moment! But I promise you this is all my fault!"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "I think Sirius may have hit you across the head a little too hard because you are talking a lot of shit, Lily!"

"I'm not talking shit! Look if I can't convince you that Sirius is a good guy and all this isn't his fault, then I don't care! The fact of the matter is I don't think Sirius is a bad person and you shouldn't either. I mean I am the one who got hit! If you can't take my word for it then who's can you?" Sirius asked.

"No one's, because Sirius is an ass for doing that to you! And you have every right to be angry!" Hailey said.

Sirius growled. "Fine don't believe me then! See if I care! Anyway I'm going down to breakfast!" He walked irritably towards the dorm door and went downstairs.

"Lily, your not even dressed yet!" Hailey called.

Sirius re-entered the dorm looking frustrated.

"Well, what do I usually wear on a Saturday?"

"Uh, clothes. I'll pick them out if you like," Hailey said brightly as she began rummaging through Lily's trunk. She pulled out a dark green top (that not only complemented Lily's figure, but her eyes too), a plain pair of jeans and a bra of course.

"Now get dressed, _then_ we can go down to breakfast," Hailey said.

00000000000

Sirius and Hailey entered the great hall and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table only to find the marauders sitting a fair distance away from Sirius (Lily) and Alison. The two of them walked over to where Lily and Alison sat, both speaking in hushed tones.

"Alison, what the hell are you doing talking to that asshole?" Hailey asked angrily. "Did you not see what he did to Lily yesterday?"

"Didn't I tell you it was all my fault?" Sirius said to Hailey through gritted teeth.

"Hailey, it was an accident, let it go," Alison said.

"Why are you all defending him?" Hailey asked suspiciously, looking from Alison to Lily (Sirius).

"Don't worry Hailey," James said defiantly, walking over. "I'm with you."

Lily looked up at James to find him glaring at her. She quickly turned to Sirius.

"Lily can I please talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah okay," Sirius grumbled, observing James's angry appearance. Lily got up and they both started walking further down the table.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James called, starting to follow them. He then felt a hand grab his shirt from behind.

It was Remus. "Just let them talk."

"I've let them talk before and you know how it has ended up; with Lily getting hurt!"

"It's okay James, he won't hurt her!"

"How do you-" James started to say before he was interrupted by Alison's "Shhh!"

"Listen Sirius," Lily began hesitantly as they sat down. "I am so sorry about yesterday. I wasn't trying to knock you out, I was just-"

Sirius was taken aback by her apology. He always considered her to be quite stubborn, like him. He shook his head "It's okay Lily. I was being an idiot. You had every right to be angry. After what I did to you in potions and then your friend almost finding out about our secret because of me."

"We've both been assholes to each other, and I was thinking just this morning that it is not helping the situation at all."

"Yeah, I kind of learned that the hard way after… you know?" He smiled pointing at the cut on his forehead.

"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to knock you unconscious!" Lily said sincerely.

"I know you didn't Lily. It feels good to knock someone out though doesn't it?"

Lily laughed. "It probably would've if I didn't feel so guilty, and the fact that the person I punched was well, me."

"Yeah I can see how that would be weird," Sirius nodded. "Again I am really sorry. I mean I've done a lot of fucked up things to girls in my life, but that takes the cake."

"I think we're even. Punching you was pretty bad." Lily said.

"Nah it's no big deal, I'm tough!" Sirius smiled. He looked down at Lily's small form. "Even if I am in a chicks body."

Lily managed a giggle. "Glad to hear it."

"And look on the bright side… nobody has found out about us, no matter how much crazy shit we have done."

"Well… not exactly no one. My friend Alison actually kind of knows…" Lily added uncomfortably.

"Oh shit, are you serious? How? Did I let it slip yesterday! I'm sorry. I was just really angry yesterday and I needed a way to vent my frustration and-"

"Sirius! Sirius! It's okay… you didn't tell her. Well, not exactly. She kind of figured it out in the end."

"How?"

"She's a smart girl. Plus… we weren't exactly subtle were we?"

Sirius chuckled. "I suppose not."

Lily looked at him. "You know Sirius, you're not such a bad guy after all. A bit sleazy, but not a bad guy."

"Well I can't hear that enough," Sirius smirked. "Nah you're not such a bad chick yourself."

"Thanks," Lily smiled

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm starting to see why James likes you," Sirius said smiling.

Lily tried not to blush. "Oh and speaking of James," she quickly said. "He kind of… hates you at the moment. Well, he actually hates me but he thinks I'm you so technically he hates you."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I saw the look on his face when he was looking at me… who at the moment is you. What did he say to you this morning?"

"Well… that's just it. He completely ignored me."

"Well just be nice to him today please… and I'll… I'll use my influence over him to convince him that I'm in the wrong. So that way he can go back to liking me and no harm done to you… I mean you're the love of his life," Sirius said.

"Yeah… I suppose. Whatever it takes to get your friendship back on track. But Sirius?" Lily hesitated. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just… you know, get Flitwick to fix us?"

"What are you saying?"

Lily sighed. "That you were right from the beginning. We are two completely different people. It was stupid to think we could be each other for one whole week."

"But what about your reputation?" Sirius smirked. "Won't people think you're 'stupid'?"

"Well, it's a little too late for that," Lily said.

"Oh, right," Sirius smiled guiltily. "So we don't have to be stuck in each other's body for another four days?"

"I guess not," Lily replied.

"Well I'm glad you want to tell Flitwick and everything, but do you think we could put it off till tomorrow. It's just that James isn't speaking to me and I was thinking of taking advantage of being in your body by trying to persuade him that I'm not a bad guy and blah blah blah," Sirius said.

"Okay, but why can't I just do it when I'm back in my body?" Lily inquired.

"Well… because I am his best friend, and I know how to handle him when he's pissed off like this," Sirius answered.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid," Lily said.

"Never do," Sirius grinned.

As Sirius and Lily turned to go sit back with their wary looking friends, they heard a voice sound from behind them.

"There you two are!" Slughorn said enthusiastically, as he approached them from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Glad to see you both have calmed down since yesterdays lesson, and are both conversing like civilized human beings!"

"Yeah, sorry bout disrupting the lesson," Lily said.

"Yeah, and sorry for pouring potion on myself and burning a hole in my uniform. I don't think the class was focusing on potions after that." Lily nudged Sirius, who sniggered.

"Well I am glad to hear you are both sorry. I was a bit worried about your behavior yesterday, because you two always top the class. So I'm relieved you are back to normal today, but I'm afraid you will still have to do your detentions."

Lily groaned. Sirius merely shrugged.

"Okay so I will see you both tonight Seven o'clock, down in the dungeons we have our classes in. You will be cleaning out a couple of cauldrons and re-labeling some of the ingredients in the store cupboard; the current labels are extremely faded."

Lily's heart sank. The Ravenclaw party was tonight.

Sirius seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing as Lily. "But sir, there is a-" Lily shot him a warning look. "- Lot of homework to be done this weekend. Maybe we could put the detention off till I dunno say, next weekend?"

"Well, I'm afraid you will have a busy day tomorrow because you're going to be doing your detention tonight as planned," Slughorn said. "Besides you are both very bright students! I'm sure you will be able to catch up on homework tomorrow just fine. So, I shall see you tonight, seven sharp."

000000000000

"That is so unfair that he's making you do your detention tonight, when the party is on!" Hailey said with an air of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah well, life's a bitch," Sirius said bitterly. Sirius, Hailey and Alison were walking across the school grounds, taking full advantage of the warm autumn whether before winter came upon them.

"Don't worry though lots of people turn up late to parties," Hailey added. "So hopefully you won't stay long at detention. God imagine spending hours in a dungeon with Sirius. Just think what he'd do to you Lily."

Sirius flexed his fingers. "I thought we agreed that Sirius wasn't a bad bloke."

Alison smirked at him. She was still in awe that she was actually standing near Sirius. It was such a surreal situation, him being in Lily's body.

"Well you think that Sirius isn't a bad bloke, for some unknown reason. I know better though," Hailey said. "And somehow he's got Alison on his side. Is it because he's hot?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"No…" Alison said glaring at Sirius. "It is because we both heard his side of the story and it was a complete and total accident. And Hailey aren't you the one who usually defends hot guys."

"Not the ones who are pricks to my friends. That's like one of the rules of girlfriends."

"Oh is it now?" Alison asked. "So tell me Hailey. Isn't there something in the 'rules' about not sleeping with your friends exes?"

"Absolutely!"

"So haven't you broken the rules for sleeping with Lily's ex?"

Hailey looked uncomfortable.

"Ha Sirius isn't looking so bad now huh? He wouldn't do that to one of his friends!" Sirius stated triumphantly.

"He hit his best friends crush!" Hailey said. "And that's not just breaking some petty friendship rules. That is like abuse!"

"It was an accident!" Sirius said angrily.

"Don't give me that bullshit Lily. You can't accidentally knock someone out!"

"I've forgiven him why can't-"

"Speaking of Sirius," Hailey said, cutting across the real Sirius.

She saw Lily and the marauders sitting under their favorite tree. Remus was talking to Lily, while James was glaring moodily at Lily releasing the snitch he had stole and irritably snatching it from the air.

"Let's go talk to them," Sirius said, watching James.

"Yeah lets," Alison said.

The three of them walked down the sloping lawns towards the marauders.

"Hey guys," Sirius said.

Lily looked up. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Remus and Peter said smiling.

"Hi Lily how is your head feeling?" James asked in a concerned voice, while shooting a hateful look at Sirius (Lily).

"My head is fine. Listen James… do you wanna go for a walk?" Sirius asked.

James was stunned by this request. Lily had never wanted to be in the same room as James, let alone walk with him. James however consented. "Sure I'll walk with you."

"Thanks."

Lily watched them walk off, wanting nothing more than to hear what they were saying, just to make sure Sirius wasn't making her look like an idiot. She caught Alison's eye. Alison inclined her head towards Sirius and James, indicating that she wanted to follow them. Lily nodded.

As the others watched, Sirius and James started walking around the lake, James smiling down at Sirius, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. _Man, she looks hot in that shirt_ James thought to himself. Sirius couldn't help but notice that James was looking at his chest. Sirius looked down. The top he was wearing showed off Lily's cleavage. _Wow. No wonder girls don't like it when guys stare at their chests,_ Sirius thought, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Or are we just walking for the sake of it?" James asked.

"No, not for the sake of it," Sirius said, still feeling extremely neurotic about the way his best friend was staring at him.

"What's this about?"

"Listen mate, I just want you to know that yesterday was a total accident," Sirius said.

"You mean when Sirius hit you?" James asked, anger evident in his tone of voice.

"Well yeah. He didn't mean to!"

"He didn't mean to? Lily, how can you not mean to hit someone?" James asked.

"Easy! Like this!" Sirius said. He then pretended to try walking past James, and then hitting him in the arm. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hit you Prongs- I mean James. It was a total accident. See!"

James laughed. "That's an example of an accident yes. But knocking someone out isn't."

"Look, James. I am the one who was knocked out. I am the one who was there! I know what happened. Sirius was trying to console me by you know patting me and he added a bit to much force and I hit my head. It could happen to anyone."

"Then why did you try to beat him up once he had come round?"

"Because I was not right in the head at that point. My head had just been smashed on the edge of a cabinet for goodness sake!"

"Something still isn't right. I mean how can you add too much force-"

"Find no one listen to Lily then!" Sirius cried out impatiently. "Look James for me can you please just forgive him? I would really appreciate it. I mean you aren't going to let a stupid accident come in between true mates are you?"

James paused staring at a nearby patch of grass. "See the thing I can't understand is why my best mate is hitting the only girl I've ever truly cared about."

"What part of accident do you not understand?" Sirius asked angrily.

"The girl I'd probably even choose over Sirius," James said, ignoring Sirius's last comment.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly, hitting him in the arm. "You shouldn't let some chick come between true mates either!"

James awoke from his trance. "Well, it's true Lily. You come first out of everyone in my life. Look I know, you may not think you like me much but I have a feeling that you are starting to like me miss Evans. I also think that you didn't just pull me away from my friends for a walk and talk about Sirius! I think you just wanted an excuse to talk to me!" James smirked.

"Right… okay back to Sirius! Think about all the good times you've had together! Just cut him some slack for the stupid mistake he made!"

"How can I? I told Sirius before potions yesterday that I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you! So what does he do? Hurt you!"

"James I am fine! Just get over it!" Sirius said, really getting annoyed. "Please, please, please for me just talk to Sirius again!"

James looked Lily's gorgeous emerald green eyes, wanting nothing more than to lean in and kiss her smooth pink lips (but resisted the urge out respect for Lily). Sirius looked into James's hazel eyes wanting nothing more than to pop him in the balls for being so stubborn and sensitive.

"Fine Lily, if you say it was an accident, then I'll forgive him," James sighed. "But if he does anything else to hurt you, I'll smack him into the fucking ground."

"I would expect nothing less mate," Sirius said relieved, patting James on the back. "Now let's get back to the others."

As Sirius and James walked off, Alison and Lily emerged from the bushes.

"So, he forgave Sirius," Alison said.

"Yeah…" Lily said distractedly. What was wrong with her? Why all of a sudden was she seeing James in a different light? Was it because she had never heard him speak to or about her before in the same respect he had been talking about her in the last couple of days? Or maybe because she has never had any guy speak to or about her before in the same respect James had been? Was it because she was finally seeing the sweet side of James as opposed to the sleazy side? She contemplated the matter until Alison's voice came into her head.

"You know you and James looked quite cute standing there, talking to each other. James is sexy when his being overprotective," Alison smirked sarcastically.

"Shut up Ali. You do realize it was Sirius and James, not me and James," Lily said, although privately agreeing with Alison's last remark.

"Just remember what I always say Lily. The ones you chase are the ones that are more likely to treat you worse. Whereas the ones that chase you are the ones that'll treat you better."

00000000000

While the marauders and Lily's group made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Sirius took a detour to the girl's bathroom. He was just outside the door when he was stopped by a voice calling out his name (or should I say Lily's name).

"Lily! Hey Lily!"

Sirius turned around and saw a boy he recognized from Hufflepuff. What was his name again? Sirius thought, Zane? Zander? Zelda? Zesh?

"Lily, don't you remember me?" The boy asked, looking nonplussed at the look on Lily's (Sirius's) face, trying to work out who he was. "…It's Zach Jacobs."

"The only normal name starting with Z and I didn't think of it," Sirius said, hitting himself on the fore head.

"Right… well, I just wanted to say how hot you look today," Zach said. "I haven't seen you in ages! And you know, I've missed you babe."

"Oh… so you and me have met?" Sirius asked.

"Uh… yes Lily, I'm your ex, Zach!"

"Oh… right, well cool!" Sirius replied. "So… what do you want?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Ravenclaw party? I know we haven't spoken in ages, but don't say no just yet. I've just missed you so much. And I have changed I promise you! And I'm not asking you to get back together with me. I just want you to give me another chance. Come to the party with me."

"Yeah… I dunno about that. You see if we broke up and haven't spoken for ages… how long exactly?" Sirius asked.

"About seven or eight months…"

"Well, there was obviously a good reason for that," Sirius finished, thinking that he should start not trying to ruin Lily's life. "What was it again?"

"I apparently was pressuring you to have sex with me," Zach grumbled.

Well… okay that wasn't that good a reason. I totally agree that certain girls should put out more," Sirius nodded agreeably. "But I'm not that type of person."

"So you're still a virgin?" Zach asked casually.

_Oh god I dunno_, Sirius thought. _Well… most likely it's Lily_. "Uh… yeah I think so."

"Right then… so you won't give me a chance?"

"Nah, don't think so mate," Sirius replied. He then said in a completely casual voice, "but if you're looking for sex, there are plenty of sluts in the 6th year."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "I'm not in it for the sex Lily! I think I am starting to like you again."

"Oh please! I know guys more than you'd think. And I know for a fact that I'm just another conquest of yours. I'm a nice girl and am not looking for a quick fuck!" Sirius said scowling. "Now fuck off coz I really need to piss!"

Zach scowled at Sirius. "I guess I'll just see you there then!"

"Yeah whatever!" Sirius said, quickly walking through the bathroom door, ignoring a group of girls who were standing on the other side of it, and rushing into one of the cubicles.

Once he had finished he quickly went to wash his hands, only to find the same group of girls he had passed before hand (all who happened to be in Slytherin) staring at him. There was about five of them, but he wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"So Lily, we couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with your ex," the girl closest to Sirius said. Her name was Rita Rookwood. Sirius couldn't help but notice her severe acne and misshapen nose. She smirked "We didn't know you were a virgin! That is so sweet! Saving yourself for your dream muggle wedding are we? Since your hot ex was smart enough not to touch a scum faced mudblood like you!"

"Why don't you light a tampon on fire and blow up your box?" Sirius said fiercely. "It's the only bang you're ever going to get!"

Sirius then forcefully pushed through the gang of Slytherin girls before they could say anything in retaliation. As soon as Sirius was out in the corridor Rita came out of the bathroom looking furious.

"What did you just say to me?!"

Sirius kept walking.

Rita aimed a hex at him. He used the shield charm to deflect it. He then sprinted down the rest of the corridor, towards the Gryffindor tower.

00000000000

He entered the common room, and saw his group was sitting by the fire. He was relieved to see James was talking to him (well Lily) again. He also found it a relief that Lily seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Where are the girls?" Sirius asked as he approached.

"Up in their dorm," Lily replied.

"You can sit with us if you want Lily," James winked.

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius shrugged.

"No, Lily don't you have to pick out an outfit for the party tonight?" Lily said quickly, before Sirius could sit down.

"Do I have to?" Sirius groaned.

"Yes!" Lily said, shooting Sirius a threatening look. "You have to get dressed up for the party."

"Lily, if you turn up completely dressed up for this party or turn up wearing nothing at all I'd still think you were beautiful," James said. "In fact I think you should wear nothing at all."

Lily hit James on the arm, trying not to laugh. "James stop being so sleazy!"

"I'm not being sleazy! Well, not compared to you anyway!"

Sirius gave Lily a strange look. "Lily a word?"

"Yeah?" Lily asked, as they walked away from James.

"Are you falling for James or something?"

"No way!" Lily said, as though Sirius was the craziest person in the world. "Why are you afraid I'm stealing your boyfriend?"

"No… but if you keep flirting, I am afraid he will start thinking I want to be his boyfriend!"

"I'm not flirting!"

"Fine then, but whatever is you're doing, stop doing it!" Sirius said before turning and walking up to the girl's dormitory.

00000000000

"Lily, do you think these boats match this dress or should I just wear the flats?" Hailey asked struggling to hold up both pairs of shoes and the dress.

"The boots, because they look sluttier," Sirius replied carelessly, as he flipped through one of Lily's _Cosmo_ _Witch_ magazines.

"The flats!" Alison said, giving Sirius a warning look.

"Nah I like Lily's suggestion better," Hailey said, beginning to get dressed.

"You know you do have a bed with hanging around it," Alison said.

"We're all girls here," Hailey replied.

"Yeah we're all girls here!" Sirius nodded in agreement. "She can get dressed wherever she wants!"

"_Anyway_ Lily I'll help you pick out your outfit. And we'll leave it on your bed for you when you get back from detention. And I'll even do your hair and make up for you now. How do you want it?" Alison said.

"Umm… I don't know."

"How about curls? I love your hair in curls!" Alison said. She heated her wand up and turned Sirius around so he could not gawk at Hailey.

000000000000

Lily and Sirius walked down to the dungeon together at five to seven. They entered the classroom and found Professor Slughorn at his desk waiting for their arrival.

"Ah you are both here, and right on time too! Now like I explained to you earlier on today, you will be re- labeling the store cupboard ingredients and cleaning out some cauldrons for me. Here are the clothes and here are the muggle cleaning potion things you'll be using. Think you can do that?"

"Yes sir," Lily and Sirius replied in unison.

"Very good! Now, I can't supervise your detention because I have plently of work to do in my office, tedious amounts of paperwork and essays to mark, the usual. But I trust both of you, especially you Miss Evans! Plus I am going to be charming the door to look for a couple of hours. Regardless of whether you have finished your duties or not, the door will open automatically and you will be allowed to go. But if when I come to inspect later on and you have not done a sufficient amount of work in the time I have given you… I am afraid you will have to redo your detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, well enjoy yourselves. Oh and Miss Evans. Your hair looks lovely tonight," Slughorn chuckled as he left the room.

Sirius snorted.

"At least Ali did a good job. Just try not to mess it up or get it dirty or anything," Lily said.

"Yeah alright," Sirius nodded. "Don't mess my hair up either. It's not like James's; it actually stays flat."

Lily laughed. "Turn around. I want to see it from the back," she said.

Sirius turned.

"Cute! It is so cool getting to see what I look before going to a party!"

"I know! If only something was invented so we could see our reflections without having to switch bodies with someone!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I mean from different angles you idiot! Lily said, fighting back a laugh.

"Anyway enough talking about hair, let's just get this detention over with so we can get out of here!" Sirius said.

000000000

After two hours of scrubbing out dirty cauldrons and re-labeling ingredients, the classroom door creaked open. Sirius and Lily quickly rushed out, only having had a couple of cauldrons left for cleaning.

Lily entered the boy's dorm and quickly got dressed into plain jeans and a brown button up shirt. She combed Sirius's slightly long but elegant hair and ran downstairs.

Sirius dressed himself in skinny leg denim jeans, a black top where the sleeves fell off the shoulder, brown high heeled boots and chunky, gold, dangly earrings with matching bracelets.

He looked in the mirror. "I brush up pretty good… for a guy in a chicks body."

Sirius and Lily then met in the common room.

"You look good," they quickly said to each other before exiting through the portrait hole.

00000000000

Sirius and Lily entered the brightly lit room full of blue tapestries and bronze statues. As far as they could see, almost everyone was drunk.

"Lily, Sirius, you came!" Samuel Davies came rushing up to them cheerfully, and clapping Lily on the back. He was talking very loud over the music. "Glad you guys made it! So the drinks are on that table over there, just help yourselves. Oh and uh Lily," Samuel added in a lower voice, looking at Sirius. "That Zach Jacobs guy was looking for you."

"Oh great!" Sirius groaned.

"Anyway guys I've got to go over here! I might talk to you later!" And with that, Samuel walked off with his friends.

"Um Lily, you used to date Zach Jacobs, right?"

"Yeah… why? Didn't you know that?"

"I probably did at the time, I just didn't care."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway what about him?"

"Well today he came up to me and he was saying all this shit like he missed you and stuff like that and that he implied he wanted to get back together with you!"

"Did you say no?"

"Well yeah… I wasn't sure what you wanted to do," Sirius said.

"No that was good. I don't want to deal with him especially not on top of everything else that's happened in the last few days!"

"Why what happened in the last few days?" Sirius asked.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Sirius and walked off.

She walked over to the drink table, looking for a bottle that didn't look as though it could've been opened yet. She grabbed one, opened it and took a swig. She scowled as she saw a couple of Ravenclaw first years with alcohol. As the walked past, she quickly snatched it off of them. They turned around angrily, but saw how big Sirius was and ran off timidly. As she looked across the room she noticed James fighting his way through the crowd of dancing students. Many girls were trying to grab his attention, but he just ignored them. She couldn't help but notice that many girls were looking at her in that way too. _Wow James and Sirius are really popular_ she thought.

"Hey Sirius!" James said, taking a big sip from his drink. "You finished detention! Where's Lily?"

"Uh, I dunno somewhere," Lily said carelessly. "Why don't we just sit and talk or dance or something?" She couldn't help but notice how hot James looked in the fitted t-shirt he was wearing.

"Dude I don't want to talk to you!" James laughed. "No offence but Lily is a lot hotter than you! You understand?"

"Oh yeah Lily's really hot!" Lily said smiling.

Meanwhile Sirius was talking to a very pretty Asian girl on a couch in a corner.

"So would you ever consider being with a girl? Even just one night?" Sirius asked, almost pleadingly.

"No… but if I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming onto Miss Head Girl," the girl laughed.

"So you like Head girls-" Sirius had started to say, but before he could finish his sentence he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Zach facing him.

"Have you been avoiding me baby?" Zach asked.

"Look Zach it's not going to work out, I'm sorry you had your chance seven months ago. Apparently you blew it now get lost or I'll kick your ass!" Sirius said before turning back to the pretty girl. "Now, where was I?"

"Okay Lily you don't have to get back with me. But I don't fully understand why we broke up in the first place and I want to talk about it. I need closure!" Zach said, looking genuinely desperate.

"Seven months later?"

"What can I say, I'm stubborn," Zach said. "But surely we can talk it out?"

"Fine, we will talk but only for like five minutes," Sirius said shifting along the couch and turned to the girl. "So sorry I won't be long. Anyway sit."

"I was thinking somewhere more quiet. I also need to show you something up in my dorm," Zach said.

Sirius looked suspicious.

"I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night!"

"Tempting… alright but not for long," Sirius said standing up.

"Awesome!"

Zach led Sirius up a staircase and into a room that was obviously his dorm. He closed the door and locked it.

"So what did you have to show me?" Sirius asked.

"Come here," Zach said, beckoning Sirius over to the bed.

"Yeah, what?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

Zach just looked into the emerald green eyes before him. "You sure you don't want to get back together Lils?"

"Uh… yes I'm positive. Now what did you want to show me?"

"Why don't you?" Zach asked forcefully. Sirius looked straight into his piercing blue eyes, which normally would be attractive to any girl, were now strangely intimidating. Maybe it was because Lily was only 5'3 in stature and he was at least 6 feet tall.

Sirius gulped. "I'd better go."

"You didn't answer my questions Lily!"

"Uh… because you're really, really drunk right now?" Sirius said, quickly reaching for the doorknob.

Suddenly Zachs arm grabbed him by the wrist and thrust him around to face him. He then grabbed Lily's head and forced their lips together. Sirius struggled but Zach was too strong for him. His tongue tried to force entry into Sirius's mouth, but Sirius violently brought his knee to meet Zach's crotch. Zach yelled in pain, and Sirius tried to escape.

"You sick mother fucker!" Sirius yelled.

Zach then grabbed Lily's tiny body and pushed her against the wall. He then pinned his arms up over his head.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Lily," Zach whispered breathlessly. "But you give me no choice. You owe me this."

Zach leaned in for another kiss. Sirius however quickly head butted him as he drew nearer. He then stepped on his foot with Lily's heel. Zach let go as he let out a cry of pain. Sirius then took out Lily's wand and blasted him into the opposite wall.

"I don't owe you anything, fucking asshole!" Sirius yelled. He quickly turned to the door and left.

0000000000

Lily, unlike Sirius, was having a great time talking to James. She was laughing at his jokes and everything seemed ten times more fun then it truly was while she was around him; or it might've been to do with the fact she had drunk a fair bit. She also wished that she could have this much fun talking to him in her own body, but then again no one knew that she was beginning to like James and he would probably act totally different to her if she was in her own body.

"I really miss Lily!" James suddenly moaned. "I know I'm the last one she wants to see on most occasions! But she's the first I always want to see! I mean look how hot she is!"

Lily tried looking offended. "Is that the reason you want to see her?"

"Of course not! She's the coolest chick ever! She's got a great personality; she's fun loving, funny, intelligent, great smile, great body, great face! She's the whole package!"

"And how would you know she's all that?"

"I've been in all her classes since 1st year I think I would know!" James replied. "She's perfect! She's the only girl for me!"

Lily had had enough. She couldn't deny it anymore. James Potter was the sweetest guy out and she wanted to express that. As soon as he had muttered those last few words, Lily's urges got the better of her. She leaned in closer to James and brought her lips to his. That tender moment probably would have been achieved had Lily have been in her own body. James eyes widened in shock. He yelled out loud. Many people were laughing. Some were in shock like James; unsure of what had just happened. Alison groaned. Hailey's jaw dropped. James face turned brick red. Most students in the party now knew what had happened and were laughing hysterically.

"Oh god James I am so sorry," Lily said.

"Oh my god!" James said hysterically wiping his mouth and gagging, ignoring Lily. "That's fucking disgusting!"

"James I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Lily moaned. What had she done?

Sirius was pushing his way through the crowd, not registering the fact that everybody was laughing, as he was too preoccupied about what had happened with Zach. Alison turned around and saw him, with his angry and confused expression on his face.

"Lily didn't mean to do it Sirius! Just don't get angry okay?"

"What did Lily do now?"

"What? You don't know?"

"No!? What the hell did she do?" Sirius demanded.

"Uh… she kind of… kissed James," Alison said hesitantly, knowing that he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"She did WHAT!?" Sirius screamed, roughly pushing people aside to get to Lily.

He then saw Lily apologizing over and over again as James backed away from her.

"So that's how you want to play it huh, Lily?" Sirius said angrily. Could this party get any worse?

"No Sirius I'm so-"

But before Lily could finish her sentence, Sirius grabbed Hailey (who was closest to him), and fiercely kissed her.

Many people started laughing uncontrollably again. Many boys were wolf whistling. But Lily wouldn't of known, she was too overwhelmed by that nights events; she passed out.

000000000000

_Woah!!!! Long chapter!!!! Really long!!! Not writing one of those again!! Anyway tell me if you liked it!_


	9. Damage control

_I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the length and stuff… I've decided I'm going to try and update as soon as possible from now on! Bcoz I hate it when people don't update! Fair enough if their busy but still it sucks! Anyway here's the next chapter…_

000000000000

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Lily felt a light tapping across her face. The room around her seemed rowdy. The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement and laughter. She heard the voice again. "Lily, please get up now!"

Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw Alison leaning over her.

She looked around at the raging scene before her. People laughing, stumbling around, dancing and kissing. She then noticed a nearby couple entwined together and registered the situation. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh god, Ali! Was that a dream? I didn't really kiss Potter! Did I? Please tell me I didn't!"

Alison looked awkwardly down at Lily. "Okay… you didn't?"

Lily cringed. "I did! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! God no! No! No! Noooo…" Lily was breathing hard and fast.

"Lily just relax, it's going to be okay!" Alison said consolingly.

"No it's not! You do realize Sirius is going to kill me? Oh no, Sirius! Where is he I need to talk to him! Oh god and he kissed Hailey! This can't get any worse! Oh no Sirius hates me, Hailey will hate me because 'I' kissed her and I've officially ruined James and Sirius's friendship!" Lily said hysterically.

"Well, two out of three," Alison said patting Lily on the back. "Hailey doesn't hate you. She added a new way to get guys attention to her list. She is now off hanging with a group of guys as we speak. Apparently, they actually like girl on girl action," Alison smirked. "You make great lesbians!"

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Oh Lily, I'm just kidding, I know you're not!" Alison said. "But you can kind of see why everyone else would think that!"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This is going to be so bad! Where is Sirius?"

"I'm not too sure. I think he and James left…" Alison said. "I was kind of more concerned about you and Hailey."

Lily scanned the room, only to find Hailey sitting on a guys lap kissing him while he sat on a chair.

Alison looked where Lily was. "Well at least we know that Hailey's fine."

"Not funny Ali. Let's go find Sirius and James before the situation gets worse," Lily groaned, grabbing Alison's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Lily it can't get any worse!" Alison said.

Lily and Alison passed a group of guys talking. They watched the girls as they passed.

"Hey Sirius! Taking that girl to a nice cosy broom cupboard, are you?" One of the boys smirked.

"I spoke too soon," Alison groaned.

Lily poked her head out the door.

"Filch there?" Alison asked.

"No, coast is clear," Lily replied. The two quickly slipped out the door and away from the party.

They rushed through the corridors, making their way to the common room, occasionally hiding behind a suit of armor or tapestry at random sounds. They finally approached the fat lady and entered the common room.

There the two girls found Sirius sitting in an armchair by the fire. His head was in his hands and he was staring down at his kneecaps. Lily approached him slowly, hoping to comfort him. He looked up at her. His stare said it all. He was mad! He stood up.

"How the fuck could you, Lily?" he asked. He was not yelling, but Lily's voice had become raspy as though he was on the verge of crying. His whole body was trembling with rage.

"Sirius I am so sorry!" Lily said timidly. "I shouldn't have done it. I know that and I didn't mean to!"

"Then why did you do it?" Sirius asked angrily and a little louder.

"It was a spur of the moment thing!" Lily said tearfully. "I didn't mean to!"

"Oh spur of the moment? Well in that case you had every right to make out with my best friend in my body!" Sirius shouted angrily, his voice surely carrying to the upstairs dormitories.

"Sirius please keep your voice down, someone might hear you!" Lily said desperately.

"Oh I am so sorry Lily, was that embarrassing for you? Maybe I should have been more considerate and thought about the consequences of my actions!" Sirius said spitefully. "How selfish of me."

"I know what I did was wrong and again I'm sorry!" Lily cried. "If there was anything I could do to take it back I would!"

"There isn't anything you can possibly do to make it better!" Sirius exclaimed. "Unless you get a time turner, go back in time and not kiss James! Or better yet go back to the night we were practicing the switching spell and not be a bitch, oh but I suppose that just comes naturally to you!"

Lily opened her mouth and closed it. She was sincerely sorry but knew Sirius would never accept her apology.

Alison spoke. "Where is James by the way? We could still fix things with him."

"No, we will not be able to fix things! He would be as embarrassed as me right now! And anyway I have no idea where he is. When Lily passed out he stood there for a bit then ran off. By the time I had gotten through the crowd he had gone. I came here hoping to find him; he wasn't here! I checked the dorm but he wasn't there either!" Sirius said hopelessly. "But trust me, if I would have found him, I would've explained everything!"

"Sirius, I-"

"Shut up Lily, your friend knows!"

"No, you have every right to tell him! I was going to say that I think we should see Flitwick tomorrow!"

"And you think everything will be better after that?" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, it can't make the situation worse!"

"Of course it can't. The situation can't get any worse. People think I'm gay for crying out loud!"

"All of those people were off their faces. They might not remember," Alison said in an attempt to calm Sirius.

"You think they'd forget something like that? Fuck, you've got another thing coming!" Sirius said nastily.

Lily didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed and remorseful. How could she kiss Potter? _Potter_!

"Look, let's just find James," Alison suggested quietly.

"How? He could be anywhere in the castle! We'll get caught if we go searching for him," Sirius said glumly.

"Since when did you care about getting caught?"

"Since when was I gay? Oh wait, since tonight thanks to Lily!" Sirius said sarcastically

"Look, Lily made a stupid mistake. But if we find James now we might be able to do some damage control!" Alison said.

"Pfft, doubt it," Sirius said.

"Fine… you coming Lily?" Alison asked turning to Lily.

"What? You're serious?"

"Yes… don't you want to try and fix this?" Alison asked.

"Yeah but what if we don't find him?"

"That's why I said try."

Alison walked over to the portrait hole and shot a questioning look at Lily.

"Fine," Lily said, hoping she could rectify her mistake.

Alison looked at Sirius.

He stood, contemplating for a moment. "Alright, but this had better help," he said moodily.

The three of them walked through the portrait hole, slowly made their way down the corridor and came to a halt at the end.

"Where do we go from here?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Alison said nervously.

"Well standing here isn't a good idea for a start," Sirius said. "Mrs Norris could be lurking anywhere around here."

The trio progressed into the shadows.

"Maybe he is in the library?" Alison suggested.

"Fuck no," Sirius breathed.

"The Quidditch pitch?" Lily said quietly.

"Doubt he would be that stupid to go down there. He know too well he'd get caught," Sirius breathed.

The group stood there thinking hard.

"The astronomy tower?" Lily said suddenly.

Sirius looked at her for a moment. "Worth a look."

The three of them then walked cautiously in the direction of the astronomy tower.

Half way up a staircase the trio came to a sudden stop. They had heard the approach of footsteps, slowly making their way towards them.

"Oh god, we are going to get caught," Lily breathed. Sirius quickly shooshed her.

The three made out a pair of silhouettes and recognized them as students, evidently sneaking back to their common room from the party.

"This is scaring the fuck out of me," Lily whispered in panic. "That could just of easily been Filch."

"Lily we are going on whether you fucking like it or not." Sirius said viciously. "I honestly don't give a fuck if we get caught. This night could not get any worse."

Lily mumbled 'I'm sorry' for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry? Seriously Lily what made you do it? Do you like James all of a sudden or something?" Sirius burst out angrily.

"It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything," Lily sighed.

"Funnily enough it meant something to me," Sirius replied. "It meant the end of my reputation as a womanizer."

"Why would you want that kind of reputation anyway Sirius?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. A reputation as a gay bloke is a much more preferable one."

"Look, how many times can I say I am sorry?" Lily asked hopelessly.

"Oh you are going to need to do a lot more than apologise to make up for the shit you did," Sirius retorted.

"Like what?"

"We will discuss it when I'm back in my body," Sirius said. "Anyway Lily, if kisses don't mean anything how come you have always refused to kiss James before?"

Lily opened her mouth for a moment, but closed it again. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Uh… well I'd been drinking at the party, hadn't I?" Lily said quickly.

"Pfft, he's hit on you when you've been drunk before and you shot him down," Sirius said. "Remember fourth year and last year."

"Well fourth year I was immature and I had a boyfriend that time last year. You know the one that wanted to get back with me at the party, Zach Jacobs?"

"Yes! Speaking of perverted rapists!" Sirius exclaimed furiously, causing the other girls to shoosh him hysterically. Luckily Filch did not come.

"Well, that's another thing that's scarred me for life!" Sirius whispered forcefully. "Aside from the image of me kissing James, your ex tried to fucking rape me! I mean you!"

"What?!" Alison and Lily gasped in shock.

"I know, he was kissing me and pushing me up against the wall and-" but he broke off shuddering, as though divulging the memory was nauseating for him.

"He tried to rape me? Oh my god, like when? I mean… how did it happen?" Lily asked.

"Do I really have to talk about it? He showed me to his room and then, before I knew it, he was trying to stick his fucking tongue down your throat!" Sirius said, looking as though he was going to vomit.

"Oh my god. I never thought he was like that," Alison said quietly. "I mean I know he tried to pressure you into having sex and then slept with Hailey, but I never expected him to rape anyone!"

"Yeah well lucky I saved your ass Lily," Sirius said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been a virgin anymore."

"I know," Lily sighed, still in shock by this recent news. "Hogwarts life used to be so much simpler."

"I know what you mean," Sirius said darkly. "Anyway, we'd best get a move on."

The three then traipsed quietly through the corridors and up Hogwarts' many staircases. Finally they approached the door to the astronomy tower.

"He'd better be up here, or we would've risked getting caught for nothing," Lily whispered. "And this night would be even more ruined."

"You're complaining about your night?" Sirius asked irritably. "Look Lily I thought you would have learned by now; you look like a guy, therefore I will not hesitate to hit or hex you."

Lily looked slightly affronted, but knew better than to retaliate.

Sirius put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door.

The three of them walked into the room and peered around for a sign of James. He was not there.

Lily sighed disappointedly. "He's not here."

"No shit Sherlock," Sirius replied nastily.

"Well maybe we should go back," Alison suggested disappointedly. "Look somewhere else."

"Hang on, I have a better idea…" Lily whispered. "No."

"Well we can't wait here for a professor to come along," Alison said impatiently.

"I think we should just go back to the common room, wait there and hope that he turns up," Lily said.

"I doubt it, he didn't even turn up to the prefect meeting in the carriage on the train," Alison said skeptically. "But alright. It's better than standing around here."

The two girls approached the door. Lily turned around.

"Sirius, aren't you coming?" She inquired nervously.

Sirius did not answer immediately. He thought he had heard a shuffle in the corner. Comprehension then dawned on him.

"Uh… in a minute… I just need some fresh air," Sirius said quietly.

"Okay, well Sirius we really need to go," Lily said.

"Go then," Sirius whispered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I said go," Sirius repeated. "I'll catch up in a minute."

"Okay…" Lily said suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just go," Sirius said impatiently.

Lily and Alison looked nervously at each other but then left.

Sirius slowly approached the edge of the large window exposing the stars in the night's sky. He hummed quietly. He looked at the spot he had heard the noise from through the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat.

"If only a nice guy were here for me to hook up with," Sirius sighed. Nobody answered him. He spoke again.

"Tonight was going to be the night I was ready to lose my virginity, but so far no one has been willing."

Silence followed this statement. Sirius looked frustrated.

"I might just strip off now. If only someone was here to watch me," Sirius said a little louder, yet there was still no response.

"God damn it James! Stop being a pussy and get out of the fucking corner!" Sirius said angrily.

Suddenly there was movement, and James abruptly appeared. He looked strangely at Sirius.

"How did you know I was here Evans?" James asked in incredulity. Sirius took in James's appearance. He looked pale, clammy and his hair was messy even by its usual standards.

"Because I heard you under your invisibility cloak you moron," Sirius said.

"Don't call me a moron," James said quietly. "And how did you know about my invisibility cloak?"

"I-" Sirius began.

This was the moment of truth. Finally he had the opportunity to explain this bizarre situation to his best friend. It was the only way to patch up his friendship with James. But why was he so hesitant? Was it because of the fact James would think he was a prat, being in a girl's body? No. James would think he was much worse than that after the events of the last couple of days. Was it because he liked being in a chick's body? Hell no! He couldn't wait to be a guy again. Or maybe… it was because his conscience was starting to kick in. He knew that Lily would not want him to tell James. _Wow, now that I'm a girl I have a conscience?_

_But wait… think of all the shit Lily has put me through these last couple of days. Why should I feel bad for telling him? Her friend knows as well! Besides, Lily did say to me that I had every right to tell James…_

"I'm-Lirius!" Sirius blurted out.

"You're what?" James asked in confusion.

"I'm… Sirius," Sirius sighed, making sure to pronounce his name right.

James shook his head. "Wait, what did you say?"

Sirius clicked his tongue impatiently. He took a deep breath. "I… am… Sirius," he said slowly and clearly.

James however continued to look confused. "I'm sorry Lily? I couldn't hear you with all that bullshit coming out of your mouth."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious!"

"Okay…" James said shooting him a strange look, not focusing entirely on what he was saying. Despite the events of that night, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lily (Sirius) looked. He looked her (his) small stature up and down. He couldn't help but stare at her, taking in her appearance. From her silky red hair and gorgeous green eyes to her perfect breasts and slender legs, James yearned nothing more than to contradict the previous events of that night. Maybe if he got to kiss her smooth, glossy lips, he would forget about the kiss with Sirius. It was worth a try.

"James stop looking at me like that and listen!" Sirius said irritably. "I am Sirius!"

"Let's just cut the crap Evans," James said. "We both know the real reason you came up here. You thought I was gay and couldn't resist coming up here to try and convert me."

"… What?" Sirius asked confused. As James walked slowly forward, Sirius took a few steps back.

'_Ahem' _Sirius coughed. James didn't believe him and was now trying to make advances on him. He needed to do some quick thinking.

"So James…" Sirius said casually. "How's Remus's 'furry little problem' going?"

James stopped dead in his tracks. "How… what… how did you?"

"Because I'm Sirius," Sirius said firmly. It was best not to beat around the bush.

"Wha- No you can't be. But how… Are you serious?"

"Yes! No matter which 'Sirius' you are referring too, I am both!" Sirius said impatiently.

"Are you sure?" James asked in shock. Then, to Sirius's surprise, James let out a nervous laugh. "No fucking way! You can't be Sirius! You're Lily. The girl I'm in love with! I mean… Sirius is no where near as hot as you!"

"Well, first of all, thanks," Sirius said, with the mildest hint of indignation. "And secondly, yeah I am. How else do you explain about me knowing that Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Someone- could've…" James was sweating now. "But it's impossible! You can't just- I mean… How is it even possible?!"

"You remember the night that me and Lily were practicing the switching spell?" Sirius inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Well, instead of switching the animals I kind of accidentally switched Lily and me," Sirius sighed.

"You switched- oh my god- you cockface!" James exclaimed. "You're serious? So this whole week Lily has been you?! No."

"Yes."

"So, Lily was sleeping in my dorm and was getting dressed in there and hanging out with us and- and-" a sudden thought dawned on James. "Tonight… when- when you kissed me… that… that was Lily?"

"Yes! It was Lily hitting me all along, not the other way around. And tonight Lily kissed you!" Sirius said, feeling relieved James was catching on. "So Sirius is not gay! I'm _**not **_gay! So James and Sirius can go back to normal!"

"Oh my god!" James gasped. He ran both his hands through his untamed hair. "This is weird. You're not joking? This is bizarre!"

"I know," Sirius sighed.

"So you are Sirius? And Sirius is Lily? Lily has been with me this past week and Sirius with your- I mean Lily's friends? And… and…" A sudden grin appeared on James's charming face. "… Lily kissed me…"

"Dude, I wouldn't feel too proud about it." Sirius pointed out. "She looks like a man and the whole year thinks you're gay."

James ignored him. "Lily kissed me… Sirius what does this mean?"

"That you're the one that should be in a chicks body," Sirius said raising his eyebrows. "Are you a girl? It was just a random hook up."

"Sirius, c'mon it's Lily," James said. "Obviously she's changed the way she feels about me if she's kissing me. She would never have hooked up with me before."

"I think she would've," Sirius shrugged. "Deep down she knew she had a thing for you."

James stared straight at Sirius. "You don't know how weird it is to see you look this good mate," James smirked.

"Don't give me that dopey look you git," Sirius said. "The whole year thinks you're gay remember?"

"They think you're gay too," James said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah fuck," Sirius cussed. "Forgot about that."

James snorted.

"It isn't fuckin' funny, Prongs," Sirius said impatiently.

"Oh you do not know how good a mood I'm in now, Padfoot," James smiled. "Lily fucking kissed me. Of course I would've preferred her to look like you do now for our first kiss, but you know, there is always a second."

"Yeah… and don't you fucking dare think about kissing me," Sirius said in disgust.

"Yeah, well you'd better get switched back soon or I won't be able to resist," James said. "I mean, you sound like Lily, you look like Lily. That's good enough for me."

"Yeah you try anything and I'll pop you in the fucking balls," Sirius said keeping his distance from James.

"So when are you getting switched back?"

"Hopefully by Monday," Sirius said. "Lily said that we will see Flitwick tomorrow."

"Good," James said. There was a short pause. "Wow… so… maybe we should… should we get back to the common room?"

"Sure you've finished brooding?" Sirius sneered.

"Yes, because Lily kissed me!" James said enthusiastically.

"Okay say that one more time and I'll smash you into the fucking wall," Sirius said forcefully.

"I honestly wouldn't be fazed if Lily pinned me against a wall," James smirked.

"I said smash not pin," Sirius said in revulsion. "And stop flirting with me!"

"I'm not!" James said, equally repulsed. "Look just get under the cloak and lets go!"

"Oh no!" Sirius said. "I don't feel comfortable squeezing under a cloak with you."

"I'm not going to do anything Sirius!" James said with annoyance. "I'll just picture your face while I'm under there. It's enough to turn anyone off."

Sirius hesitated but then slipped under the cloak and disappeared from view. The two boys then opened the door, walked down the staircase leading to the astronomy tower and gradually made their way to the common room.

"I still cannot believe this," James whispered. "You sure you're not pranking me?"

"Why the fuck would I joke about this?" Sirius replied. "And besides, do you really think Lily would kiss another girl?"

"I suppose…" James said, still looking unsure. "But man, if I hadn't of just been kissed by a guy that would've been so hot."

"Yeah wish I could've seen it," grunted Sirius.

"So… if I was talking to Lily," James started. "Where were you all night?"

"I was trying to chat up this hot chick I've always suspected was a lesbian. She's not by the way," Sirius added. "And then, something else fucked up my night."

"What was it? The kissing?"

"No before that."

"What happened?"

Sirius cringed. "Swear to me you will not tell a single fucking soul what I'm about to tell you. Oh and might as well swear you won't tell anyone about m switching bodies with Lily."

"I swear for both things," James said interestedly.

"Okay… this memory still freaks me out but… Lily's ex tried to you know… well he kissed me anyway."

"He what?" James yelled out.

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius whispered hysterically.

Suddenly, a pair of shuffling feet approached the two boys as a lantern came into view.

"Did you hear that my sweet?" Filch, the caretaker asked excitedly. "Brats out of bed! We will have them my sweet, they will not go far!"

Filch quickly passed James and Sirius hiding in the shadows and turned the corner. Sirius looked livid.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius whispered angrily.

"That asshole tried to rape Lily?" James said looking equally as enraged.

"I didn't say rape, he just kind of kissed me," Sirius said hastily.

"I'll kick his ass!"

"Yes you will and I will totally help, but right now let's just get back to the common room," Sirius said.

James, though still fuming, obliged. The two moved with haste towards Gryffindor tower. Finally they reached the portrait hole, took off the cloak (James shoved it into his jeans pocket), gave the password and entered the common room.

Lily and Alison were sitting by the fire, and looked up as the two boys entered.

"Look who I found!" Sirius said in a mock cheerful voice.

"James!" Alison and Lily said together.

Lily quickly walked forward. "Uh James, I don't know if Lily here explained to you why I acted the way I did tonight but don't worry I know you're not gay!"

James shot her a lopsided grin. Lily was taken aback.

"He knows," Sirius said quickly.

"What?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"I told him everything," Sirius said. "He knows about the switch."

"You told him?" Lily said nervously.

"You said you were okay with it before, plus it was the only way of explaining tonight's events," Sirius said calmly.

Lily looked faint. James smirked. "That's right Lily, I know you kissed me."

"Smooth," Alison muttered. "By the way guys. Remus and Peter came in before."

"They did? What did they say?"

"Well Remus was off his face," Alison smirked. "I've never seen him like that. They were both hassling Lily about being gay. Then Peter led Remus up to their dormitory."

"Great, Remus saw it," Sirius groaned.

"I think everyone saw it," Alison replied.

"Shit…"

"So what do we do?" James asked.

" I think we should wait till Sirius and I get back to normal, then we will figure it out," Lily said. "And I don't think we should go to breakfast either. I don't want to see everyone's reaction when we enter the Great Hall."

The others all murmured their agreement.

"So it's settled then?" Sirius asked. "We are going to Flitwick tomorrow."

"It's settled," Lily replied.

"So what happens when you're back in your body Lily?" James asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," James said winking.

"Dude, stop winking at me," Sirius said irritably.

"I will," James replied. "Too weird."

"Okay c'mon Sirius," Alison said.

"Yeah I am," Sirius replied. "Can't wait till tomorrow night. I can sleep naked again."

"You never used to sleep naked," James said in disgust.

"Yeah but I had the option," Sirius replied.

"No you didn't," James said in confusion. "Remus, Peter and I would never have let you. But Sirius you have the option tonight. In fact sleep in our dorm tonight naked."

Sirius shot James a repulsed look. "Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, forgot," James replied. He turned to Lily. "You coming?"

"Yeah I guess."

Everyone bade each other goodnight and went to their separate dorms.

Lily and James quickly got dressed into their pajamas and hopped under the covers of their beds.

"So… Lily is sleeping in my dorm," James smirked. He then sighed. "Would be a lot better if you were in your own body."

"Yeah it would," Lily replied. "Except of course I wouldn't be here, I would be in my own dorm."

"Well, when you are back in your own body I think I will be seeing a lot more of you in this dorm," James teased.

Lily smiled. "Oh, you think so?"

"Oh yes I do."

Then there was silence. Lily knew she had to use this opportunity.

"I'm sorry," Lily blurted out.

"For what?" James asked, knowing perfectly well what she was sorry for.

"For kissing you," Lily said.

"Lily I get angry about a lot of things," James said. "Kissing is not one of them. Especially not from you."

Lily smiled. "But I was in a guys body."

"Yeah that part kind of sucked."

Lily giggled. She rolled over on her side to face James.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry for treating you like shit over the years."

"No problem, I deserved it. Asking you out all the time and teasing you." James said. "I was an asshole."

"Yeah you were," Lily smirked.

"Wow we actually agree on something."

Lily chuckled. She then let out a wide yawn.

"Goodnight Lily. I'd kiss you good night but I think we've kissed enough tonight, don't you think?"

"Oh definitely," Lily smiled, rolling over again and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

0000000000

_Another chapter done!!! Not as eventful as other chapters but still tell me what you think… don't worry there is more to come in more interesting chapters!!_


	10. Sunday surprises

Glad, you enjoyed that chapter… James knows finally hehe! Now hopefully the issue will be resolved… read and find out…

00000000000

Lily stirred in her sleep as sunlight shined through her hangings. She slowly opened her eyes to the Sunday morning light and smiled to herself. Soon this whole ordeal would be over. She would not have to put up with being a guy for much longer. This fact temporarily erased all of the bad events of the preceding few days from her mind. Instead, she lay in bed thinking of all the things she had taken for granted while she was a girl. All those petty girl talks with Alison and Hailey seemed all the more important now that she had been deprived of them for five days. She missed wearing nice clothes and doing her hair in the mornings. She missed wearing bras and lacy pink underwear. She even missed James's constant flirtatiousness towards her: something she used to _detest_ as a female.

After her small daydreaming session, Lily rolled to her side and pulled back the hangings. The bright light flooded over her whole body. She heard James grumbling, having evidently just woken up himself. She got up, walked towards his bed and pulled back his hangings. James squinted as he caught a full blast of the bright light.

"Hey Evans, remember when I had corneas?" James said irritably while rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon let's go down to breakfast," Lily whispered ignoring his last statement. "The sooner I get down stairs, the sooner me and Sirius get back to normal."

"I thought you said last night we shouldn't go down to breakfast because people will act funny towards us. And I gotta say I agree." James said. "I'm skipping breakfast."

"Keep your voices down!" Remus suddenly slurred from his bed, before Lily could open her mouth.

Peter who had woken up himself, sat up in his bed. "Remus is a little hung over," he explained.

"Remus?" Lily asked, amused. She was in such a good mood at the prospect of being in her own body again that everything seemed to be humorous. "Remus got drunk? Oh that's right Ali told us last night. Still pretty funny."

Peter nodded. He then shot Lily and James sly looks. "But Remus getting drunk is nothing compared to what you guys did. What the hell happened with you two? I mean all this time I thought you were straight!"

"We are straight!" James said quickly and firmly. He glanced at Lily and said; "I'll explain everything tonight."

"Alright… I suppose I'll just have to give you guys the benefit of the doubt, maybe you drank too much as well," Peter said nervously, not wanting to get on James and Sirius's bad side. "So… are we going down to breakfast? I mean it's almost 10:30."

"I don't think so," James replied. "I don't think you should either Sirius."

"I suppose, but I'm just really hungry," Lily said disappointedly.

"Yes but if we go down there, you know how much shit we will get in?" James reminded her.

"I don't want to go down by myself," Peter said.

"Aw c'mon Peter. You're a big boy," James said, clapping his hands on Peter's shoulders and steering him to the dorm door. James poked his head out first; obviously making sure no one was coming and led Peter downstairs. Lily followed.

They were relieved to find the common room was empty except for Alison and Hailey. The two boys and Lily approached the girls.

"Hey girls," James said.

"Hey," Lily smiled, giving a little wave to her two best friends. Alison gave a small smile back. Hailey merely gave Lily a tired look, appearing extremely disheveled herself.

"You look great Hailey. Done something different with your hair?" Lily asked mockingly, observing the fly away mass on her friends head. She missed moments of poking fun at her friends.

"Thanks Sirius," Hailey said, giving a small smile to Lily and missing the sarcasm. "Hey Sirius? Didn't you kiss Jam-"

"No!" James cut across quickly. "You must've imagined it. Anyway Hailey, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No. But I think the real question we should be asking ourselves is, have _you _had any breakfast yet?" Hailey said pointing at James slightly cross eyed.

"She's still a bit drunk I think," Alison whispered. "Or just really, really hung over."

"Surprise, surprise," Lily giggled.

"Hey… hey!" Hailey said indignantly, pointing her finger at Lily again. Her face then turned vacant. "What were we talking about again?"

"You were just saying that you were going to take Peter down to breakfast," James said.

"Really? Because I'm not really hungry and I've got a huge headache," Hailey moaned.

"Eating helps headaches," Alison said, standing up and pulling Hailey out of her seat.

"Do you really think she should go out in front of people in this state," Lily whispered.

"Of course," Alison replied. "She'll have Peter and it'll give you a chance to go to Flitwick without anyone else finding out."

"Right. Yeah Hailey, Peter will take you downstairs for something to eat and you should feel better," Lily said.

"Alright, but I'm coming straight back up after," Hailey said, walking unsteadily to Peter, who looked like Christmas had come early. She grabbed his arm as he led her to the portrait hole.

"Does he think he's going to score with her or something?" Alison asked James.

"Probably," James snorted.

"Does she remember Sirius kissing her at all?" Lily asked. She added in a hopeful voice. "It didn't seem like it, did it?"

"She hasn't mentioned it all morning," Alison said. "She did, however mention having a quickie with some guy up in one of the dorms."

"Typical," Lily smiled.

"Anyway Ali, go get Sirius from the dorm so we can get the switch over and done with." James said.

Alison nodded and walked over to the girl's staircase. Just as she'd put her foot on the bottom step, Sirius came rushing down. Alison stepped back so Sirius could enter the common room. James jaw dropped when he saw him. Sirius had dressed Lily's body in nothing but a pale pink lacey bra and a mini, pleated blue skirt. Lily's hair was drenched as though Sirius had barely attempted to dry it. His (that is to say Lily's) shoulders were sodden and water was dripping from his hair onto his (again Lily's) cleavage, bra, skirt, and bare skin. He was even dripping onto the floor. James continued to gape at Lily's figure. Her slim legs, trim but toned stomach and perfect breasts marveled him, even more than they had done the night before in the astronomy tower. It didn't even daunt him that he was actually staring at Sirius, not Lily.

"Sirius what are you doing?" asked Lily, looking livid.

"I can't figure out what shirt to wear?" Sirius said. "I came down here for your opinion because I knew you'd freak out if I wore something you didn't like."

"Well as long as you didn't freak me out," Lily said sarcastically.

"Listen Lily, after the shit you put me through, you should be happy I'm even being this nice! You're just lucky I'm in a good mood about getting back into my body later. Now, this or this?" Sirius asked, holding up two shirts. Lily shut her mouth instantly.

"Sirius, that one is see through, you need to wear it with something," Alison said, pointing to the white long sleeved top. "And that one is mine." Alison took her brown shirt out of Sirius's grasp.

"And that skirt is too small for me," Lily said, firing up again. "Put on a pair of jeans at least!"

"Aw c'mon Lily. This skirt makes your ass look very distinguished," Sirius said, pretending to pout. "And maybe even a bit lesbianish."

"Sirius, I know you want to punish me for what I did to you at the party, but can't you do it after we switch back. Like, play some kind of prank on me or something?" Lily pleaded.

"Yeah alright," Sirius said. "I'm going. But it kind of defeats the purpose when you ask for a prank. Destroys the whole 'element of surprise' thing. And also, I don't hear James complaining about the way I'm dressed."

"Of course he's not complaining, he's seeing Lily in a bra for the first time in his life!" Alison said in amusement.

James, who had not listened to a word the others said, continued to gaze at Sirius. "Personally, I don't think I've seen Sirius look this hot," he said, trying and failing to make this statement seem like an off hand joke.

"Seriously James, make yourself seem gayer," Lily said, producing a small smile.

James came out of his trance. "So Lily's body, kissed any girls lately?" he said, teasing Lily.

Lily laughed. "You loved it."

"Well, I would have had more chance to enjoy it, if _somebody_ hadn't distracted me," James said, smiling.

"Hey if I hadn't kissed you, Sirius wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Lily said, as Sirius made his way upstairs.

Alison looked from James to Lily. "Seriously guys did you want last night to happen?"

"No!" James and Lily said in unison.

"Okay, because you guys are flirting and implying stuff-"

"We are not flirting!" James said in disgust. "Not with the way she looks right now, anyway!"

Alison continued to look at the two suspiciously. "Well, anyway you guys better get changed too."

"Why?"

"Well, you are still kind of in your pajamas," Alison smirked.

"Oh, right."

James and Lily then started walking up to the boy's dormitory.

"You know what I've realized?" James said.

"What?"

"Peter didn't get dressed for breakfast."

Lily snorted. "Oh yeah he didn't did he. Man, I feel like an asshole, laughing at other people's expense. That'd be right; on the day we have to switch, I start getting into character."

James laughed. "Nah, Sirius isn't that bad."

"I know," Lily said, as they entered the dorm room. "I've just been a bit short with him lately because of everything that's been going on. I know I've stirred shit up for him as well."

"Anyway, shh. Remus is awake," James said pointing at Remus stretching while sitting on his bed.

Remus got up and walked groggily past James and Lily without comment.

"He's going to pull a Peter and go down to breakfast with his pajamas on isn't he," James smirked.

"Sure looks like it." Lily replied. "At least he didn't mention last nights kiss."

"Yeah, that's true." James agreed. "So, we should get changed."

"Right," Lily nodded.

The two of them pulled two muggle outfits from their trunks and began getting changed, not facing each other.

"So Lily?" James said casually, with his back to her. "That morning in the dormitory, when I was chasing you around because you'd told me I should stop going for well… you… that was you? That was you I'd chased around and slammed up against the wall?"

"Kind of…" Lily said awkwardly.

"Damn it. I'm really sorry," James muttered.

"Don't worry, you didn't know," Lily said.

The two finished getting dressed, and Lily approached the dorm door.

"And Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily said turning around.

"That was you the other night, looking at me weird when I hopped out of the shower?"

"… Maybe on some level," Lily said sheepishly. "What's with the 20 questions, Potter?"

"I dunno, I'm just curious," James said slyly. "So… did you see something you like?"

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and went to sit down on a bed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said smirking.

"Well would this help?" James asked, peeling his shirt off.

Lily tried looking away, but couldn't resist sneaking a look from the corner of her eye. His broad shouldered, extremely fit physique made her weak at the knees. His upper arms were toned and muscled. His torso looked rugged and chiseled. _Screw it, _she thought, looking straight at him.

"Refresh you memory?" James smirked.

"Meh, I've seen better," Lily teased.

"Bullshit, it doesn't get much better than this baby," James said, pulling his shirt back on.

Lily, who was slightly disappointed James had put his shirt back on, quickly regained her composure. "You just called me baby when I look like Sirius." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of visualizing your face instead of his," James said.

"Oh right."

"So Lily, before you make the switch, I want to ask a few more questions," James said casually. "Because god knows if we will actually have a proper conversation once you get back into your own body."

Lily fell silent. She hadn't really given much thought to what the situation between her and James would be once she was back in her body. She knew at that moment that being friends wasn't off the table.

"Well…" Lily said slowly. "What questions did you want to ask?"

"Why did you kiss me?" James asked abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell me the exact reason. Why all of a sudden have you gone from hating me to kissing me?"

"I-I just… I dunno… I mean I'm sorry I did it," Lily answered lamely.

"I already told you didn't I? I'm not angry about the kiss. I was when I thought it was Sirius… but not anymore."

"But I embarrassed you in front of all those people," Lily said.

"I don't care, the only thing that I'm concerned with right now is finding out why you kissed me," James said.

"I dunno, I had been drinking and you were saying all these nice things and I dunno… it was a kind of spur of the moment thing," Lily said hesitantly. "I mean why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because it's you Lily! I am so into you, you have no idea! And the fact that you kissed me is huge. And I wanted to know if it meant something or if it can lead to anything…" James said. "I mean… I have been chasing you for a couple of years and you never gave me the time of day! But then all of a sudden you kiss me, so forgive me for being a bit curious about it."

"Wow," Lily said, slightly awestruck. "Umm… I don't know what to say, Potter."

"Why have you been so nice to me for the last couple of days?" James asked, ignoring this statement and continuing with his interrogation.

"I dunno… I'm just getting into character, you know acting like Sirius." Lily shrugged.

"Now that I think back you weren't to bothered with it for the first couple of days," James sneered.

"Yeah well… I was freaked out for the first couple of days, wasn't I? I mean I wasn't adjusted then."

"Alright." James nodded. "So… why didn't you say yes the first time I asked you out."

"Because, you were this immature little prick, and I didn't have a clue who you were at the time."

"And all the other times after that?"

"Too many to remember," Lily retorted. "But I am pretty sure I shot you down all those times because you were a sleaze and annoyed the shit out of me."

"And what changed your mind recently?"

"Who says I've changed my mind?" Lily mocked.

"Lily c'mon. It's so obvious you want me."

"Okay conceited, the only reason I've been more friendly towards you is because you've proven to me you can be a nice guy. I don't _want_ you if that's what you think," Lily smiled.

"C'mon, admit it Evans. You think I'm a good looking bloke," James said.

Lily shrugged. "Meh."

"What if I said I think you're a good looking girl?"

"I'd say thank you," Lily teased. "Of course that's probably the only reason you go for me anyway; because you think I am good looking."

"You know that's bullshit Evans. But I have no time to argue about the matter because I want to ask you one more question. What happens between us when you get back in your body?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to pretend the last couple of days didn't happen? Are you going to want to protect your reputation and go back to biting my head off every time I ask you out? Or are you going to talk to me? Are we going to be friends?" James asked seriously. "Maybe even go on one date with me?"

"I dunno… how about we discuss it when I'm back to normal," Lily suggested awkwardly.

"No I want you to tell me now while I have you here and are sure you can't run away from me," James said.

"Well I suppose… I'll treat you nicer," Lily shrugged. "We could try be friends, I guess."

"Friends? That's cool," James nodded. "Sorry Lily, but another question. Last one I promise. Could we ever be more?"

Lily knew what he meant. "I can't answer that right now James." On one hand a voice inside her head was telling her '_Not a chance it's Potter, that sleazy guy will just use you and hurt you like he's done with all the other girls he has ever gone out with_' but another voice was saying '_The guy you've gotten to know in the last couple of days is sweet, nice, and definitely boyfriend material. Who cares about his record with girls? He is a teenage guy after all (and a hot one at that)._'

"Well you don't have to answer right now," James said. "Just tell me during one of our conversations as friends."

Lily smiled. "Sure."

James then approached the dorm door. Lily followed. The atmosphere between them was somewhat tense after that conversation. Lily had an idea on how to lighten the mood.

"James," she said quickly, before he opened the door. "Can you answer me a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, it's not so much a question. I just need you to prove something for me."

"Okay…" James said slowly.

"You know how you've said a couple times before now, you don't just go for me because of my looks?"

"Yeah… I mean you're really great looking but you've got a good personality and everything as well," James said hastily.

"Okay well if my looks don't matter that much to you… kiss me." Lily smiled.

James coughed. "Excuse me- I mean what?"

"Kiss me. Right here, right now. Kiss me." Lily said, looking cheekily at James through Sirius's chocolate eyes.

James gulped, the color escaping from his face. "Huh?" he spluttered.

James looked nervously into Sirius's masculine face, with its strong jaw line and sturdy features, and felt like vomiting.

"Well, James you said that my looks don't matter to you so kiss me." Lily shrugged. "It's the only way I can talk to you when I get back in my body."

"But Lily," James stuttered. "That's not fair."

Lily tried to keep a serious face, but suddenly burst out laughing.

"I was totally kidding! As if I'd make you do that!" Lily giggled.

"You made me do it last night," James said exasperatedly.

"Fine! I would never make you 'intentionally' do it. I caught you off guard."

"True. Man you're a bitch." James said, letting out a nervous laugh. "You don't know how scared I was then."

"It was so worth it just to see your face!" Laughed Lily. The two of them made their way out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"You're lucky I have very strong morals! Never hit a woman!"

"Even though I look like a man?"

"Absolutely. And no mentioning this to anyone okay?"

"Wasn't planning to in the first place but sure," Lily said, panting from all the laughter.

00000000000

Sirius sat on the ground in front of Alison's bed, while Alison (sitting on her bed) braided his hair. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a white singlet with a black hooded jacket over the top.

"There, finished," declared Alison, letting go of Sirius's long red locks.

Sirius got up and walked over to the mirror. He viewed his appearance; his red hair pulled back off of his pretty face, and smiled. Soon he would go back to being a guy.

"Do you like it?" Alison asked jokingly.

"Don't really care," Sirius shrugged, while walking to the door. Before opening it, he turned to face Alison.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

"About time you said thank you! I slaved over that hair for like ten minutes!" Alison teased.

"No, I mean for helping me be Lily for this last couple days." Sirius then gave Alison a hug.

Alison was surprised by this gesture, but appreciated it all the same.

"No problem," Alison smiled, as he pulled away.

"Now no mentioning that to anyone, especially James!" Sirius said. "I don't want him thinking I've gone soft just because I'm a chick."

Alison let out a laugh. "Alright Sirius. I won't tell anybody."

"Cool. Well let's get this shit on the road!"

"It's show Sirius," Alison corrected.

"Ah, potato potahto," Sirius said.

Alison and Sirius entered the common room and found Lily and James waiting there.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Well Hailey told her what a good kisser I am and she just wanted to see what all the fuss is about," Sirius answered casually.

Lily scowled.

"_Actually_ I was just braiding his hair," Alison said, indicating Sirius head.

"Wow Sirius, were you painting each other's toenails too you friggin' pansy," James sneered.

"Pansy? Why don't you fight me and we will see who is the fucking pansy," Sirius said.

"Step up," James said, trying to fight back a laugh.

"Oh my god, will you two stop it? You can dick around together as much as you want when Sirius is back in his own body," Lily burst out.

The other two looked as though they were going to argue, but saw Lily's death stare and thought better of it. After all she was right, it was time they made the switch.

"Well are we going or what?" Sirius asked.

The other three nodded. The foursome walked through the corridors towards the charms classroom. Once they got there they knocked. There was no answer.

"His office maybe?" Lily suggested.

The small group then walked up to the seventh floor, to Flitwick's office. When there, they knocked again.

"Come in," squeaked Flitwick.

"Go on," Alison urged. "We'll wait outside."

Sirius and Lily entered the office. It was a rectangular room equipped with many bookshelves, a desk and a warm and welcoming ambiance.

"Ah, Mr Black. Miss Evans. How can I be of assistance?"

Lily gulped. "Um… Professor there's something we kind of need to tell you."

"Indeed Mr Black?"

"Yes… you see… we kind of umm… I don't know how to explain this but." Lily was lost for words. She shot a pleading look at Sirius.

"We switched bodies," Sirius said rapidly. Lily groaned. Flitwick looked confused.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans?"

"Well… you know how we did the switching spell the other day? On the animals?"

"Yes…"

"Well… me and Lily- I mean um… Sirius. We kind of accidentally switched instead."

"What? You two switched? But how," Flitwick asked looking awestruck.

"Well… you see. I- I mean Sirius- I mean well… me," Sirius stuttered confusedly. "Okay I am Sirius in Lily's body! I aimed the spell accidentally at Lily instead of the animal and me and her switched instead."

"You're Sirius?" Flitwick asked, awestruck. "But how do I know you are not joking or something. Mr Black, I would not put it past you to jest about this kind of thing."

"Sirius maybe, but would I lie about this?" Lily said.

Flitwick looked from Lily's body to Sirius's in suspicion. It dawned on him that a good student like Lily would not lie like that to a teacher, all in the name of a pointless joke.

"Oh my goodness… Miss Evans?" Professor Flitwick said, shooting a questioning look at Lily in Sirius's body. "Well if this is the case then I have got some good news and some bad news."

Sirius swallowed and said nothing, anticipating what he was about to hear.

"Good news is that you, Mr Black performed a perfect switching spell, to have switched you and Miss Evans entirely. The bad news is that this spell was not designed for human switches. It was a huge achievement on your part Mr Black to have switched you and Miss Evans completely without suffering mental damage. Therefore I will need to meet with Professor Dumbledore to try and find some kind of spell or potion that can reverse the switch. This is something that may take a couple of days, maybe even a week. Which means that you will probably be spending a bit more time as each other."

The reaction was to be expected.

"WHAT?!" Exploded Lily and Sirius in unison.

Not much of what Lily and Sirius were saying could be interpreted, because it was that loud. James and Alison looked at each other in surprise as the two teenagers screamed their anger.

00000000000

_Woohoo bet that was a nasty shock for Lily, Sirius and you guys. More chapters to put up with hahaha! Lol! Anyway hoped you liked the chapter… Btw I love reading all of your reviews, they make me smile!! Okay well cya.._


	11. Bitter brawls

Yess I am evil… hehe but I needed more time to allow Lily to warm up to James… and to see what happens to Lily's ex lol… and what happens to the rest of the characters…

_00000000000_

Alison and James came bursting into the room. They quickly observed the chaotic scene before them: Lily (still in Sirius's body) was on the verge of tears. Sirius (still in Lily's body) was beside himself with rage, his (Lily's) face was bright red and he was clenching his fists. Flitwick's tiny form looked frightened. 

"I don't care what you say Alison. Something is bothering them," James pointed out.

"Yeah James, I don't think now is the right time for sarcasm," Alison replied.

"Look sir! You don't seem to know just how bad the situation is!" Lily said desperately. "I cannot pretend to be Sirius any longer! I'll kill myself! Surely there is some kind of spell or potion that can change us back!"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but there is nothing I can do. Surprisingly nothing like this has happened at Hogwarts, similar things but not the same. This case is unprecedented. Although there was this one instance when a lad switched his body with that of a camel. Of course there was a-"

"With all do respect sir, we really couldn't give a fuck!" Sirius blurted out.

"Miss Evans- I mean Mr Black! That language is totally inappropriate and unnecessary! Now I understand that this must be hard for you two-"

"Oh, will you just shut the hell up and switch us back?!" Sirius cried.

"Sirius!" Lily said looking livid. "Look Professor, are you _positive_ there is nothing you can do?"

"I've already told you Mr- I mean Miss Evans, there is no existing spell or potion that can reverse the effects of a spell designed for animal switches, for a human! But don't worry I will take the matter up to Professor Dumbledore. He and I will find a way to switch you both back, I however am sorry to say that may take a few days," Flitwick said.

Sirius groaned. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Well you have no other choice Mr Black," Flitwick said. "Now, I sincerely hope either of you haven't told any-"

Flitwick stopped mid sentence, as he spotted James and Alison standing at the doorway (having not been aware of their presence beforehand due to all the shouting).

He cleared his throat. "I am assuming Mr Potter and Miss Ramsey are aware of your current state."

Sirius nodded awkwardly. "… Maybe on some level."

Flitwick sighed. "Does anybody else know?"

"No," Lily replied at once.

"Not even Remus, Peter or Hailey?" Flitwick said.

"Nope."

"And you two will not spread the word. It's best if less people know, so everyone can go about their business as usual," Flitwick said to Alison and James.

"Yeah, we haven't told anyone," James said.

"And we won't tell anyone," Alison added.

"Good," Flitwick nodded. "Well now, I suggest all four of you return to your common room. I shall see professor Dumbledore and inform him of the circumstances… after I finish marking a few essays."

"Or you could go now and make the whole thing a lot-" Sirius felt a hand close around his mouth.

Lily dragged Sirius out of the office, followed by James and Alison. Once the four were halfway down the corridor Lily let go of Sirius.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in your body for another few fucking days!" Sirius shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls of the silent corridor. "And what did you cover my mouth for!?

"Because I thought you might shout out!" Lily hissed. "Clearly I was wrong."

"This really sucks," Alison said.

"Oh yeah you must be feeling like shit at the moment, with everything you have to go through," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I meant for you guys," Alison growled.

"How inconvenient is that, not having invented a spell just in case people do get switched by this spell," James said.

"Well whoever invented the spell obviously didn't think anybody could be stupid enough to switch body's with another person," Lily said shooting Sirius an angry look. "But then again, they obviously didn't meet anyone like Sirius."

"Hey, I made a mistake red! You know, kind of like when your parents conceived you," Sirius said nastily.

"Oh haha! You know, I don't know what your problem is Black, but I bet it's hard to pronounce," Lily sneered.

"Lily Evans. That was pretty easy to say," Sirius shot back.

Lily was about to reply when Alison cut in. "Guys just stop fighting! It'll just make things worse. You'll keep snapping at each other then one of you will crack and do something stupid to embarrass the other. "

Lily and Sirius stopped arguing instantly.

"That's better," Alison said. The foursome continued their journey towards their common room. Sirius and Lily still looked angry.

"You know what? Not hearing Lily's voice makes a nice change," Sirius said.

"You're speaking in my voice you moron," Lily spat.

"Guys will you just shut it!" Alison said, shooting James a dirty look for his silent laughter. "You're not making anything easier on yourselves."

Sirius sighed. "I don't care! I just can't stand the thought of being a chick for the next couple of days. I mean it's not as cool as you'd think James, mate. I mean you have to put in an effort to get ready in the mornings, guys crack on to you and you have to sit down to pee. Not to mention the underwear I've got on today; they are so uncomfortable."

"Wow what a moving speech," Lily retorted. "And Sirius, if the underwear is bothering you that much, why don't you slip into something a little more comfortable… like a coma."

Alison and James snorted. Sirius scowled.

"You're not going to tell her off are you?" James asked Alison.

"Nah, who am I kidding. I love it when Lily and Sirius fight," She smiled.

The four of them reached the portrait hole and entered the common room. There they found Hailey, Remus and Peter sitting at the armchairs by the fire. As soon as they started walking over to their friends a group of sixth years started pointing and laughing.

"What the fuck?" Sirius growled. "Did they find out we switched bodies or something?"

"No… I think they just went to the party last night," Alison replied.

"Shit…" James and Sirius breathed in unison.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down am I?" James said miserably.

"You? What about me? I'm the one who initiated the kiss thanks to miss 'I-chose-the-wrong-time-to-start-liking-James'" Sirius indicated Lily.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lily said. The others stared at her.

"Okay maybe I am a bit to blame but seriously, James is the one who had to get all sweet and nice all of a sudden."

"Hey, don't pin all this on me," James said, smirking. "So Lily, you didn't deny liking me just before."

"Don't get too excited. I was too preoccupied to worry about denying anything," Lily said.

"Hey guys! Are you coming over or what?" Hailey called from the armchair.

"Yeah we are!" Alison called back.

The four walked over to Hailey, Remus and Peter by the fire.

"So where were you guys?" Hailey asked.

"Oh you know, walking around the castle… bored," Alison invented.

"You know everyone was talking about you guys at breakfast." Remus said.

"Oh and thanks for the heads up about our pajamas. It made it so much easier to stick up for you guys," Hailey said sarcastically.

Sirius snorted.

"Shut the fuck up Si- I mean Lily," James shot. "What were they saying?"

"About how they all thought you guys were straighter than poles until the party," Hailey smirked. "But some girls were saying they had their suspicions about you Lily. They were saying there's finally an explanation as to why you reject James all the time. Though even after that kiss they still think I'm straight." Hailey added with relish.

"What!?" Lily exclaimed.

"Didn't you know Lily kissed me?"

Lily coughed. "Uh yeah sure. And Lily is really, _really_ sorry Hailey, aren't you Lily?" She added nudging Sirius.

"Ouch! I mean, uh yeah." Sirius said quickly. "Please forgive me."

"Are you joking me? Do you know how many guys hit on me after that? Lot's!" Hailey said in delight. "And I'm not normally one to kiss and tell but last night I got _laid_!"

"What are you talking about Hailey? You feel it necessary to tell me and Lily every time you have sex, _and _you go into detail," Alison said.

Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Hailey with a scowl on his face. "Why aren't you a guy?"

"Okay Lily, I thought you gave up on that question last year."

At that moment a group comprised of fifth and sixth year students (including the ones that laughed when the group entered the common room) walked over.

"Hey Sirius!" A tall boy with dark brown hair named Danny said, clapping Lily on the shoulder and leaving it there. "How's it going?"

"Er- Well-"

"Oh shit!" Danny gasped suddenly, taking his hand away from Lily's shoulder. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea from me touching you shoulder. I mean we're just friends right?"

The rest of the group let out a laugh.

"Get fucked Danny," Sirius said angrily.

"Oh I will Lily, don't worry." Danny smirked. "But first I have to ask you and Hailey something. Would you two be up for a three way?"

"Eat dick asshole!" James growled.

"Thought that was your job James." The group laughed again. James took a step towards Danny, his fist tightly clenched. Lily quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting Danny.

"So Sirius, are you grabbing the pansy's arm to stop him from hitting me or because he's your boyfriend?" Danny asked mockingly. "Ah you know I'm just joshing you. Partly because it's funny and partly because they keep coming to me. But seriously, are you guys… you know?"

"No!! We were really, _really _wasted!!" James said loudly.

"You must have had a lot to drink!"

"Oh heaps! Anyway we are going to turn in early I think!" Sirius said.

"But it's only 5 o'clock?" Danny said bemusedly.

"Like I said we are turning in early," Sirius said.

"Aw c'mon Lily, this conversations funny," Hailey said.

James, Sirius, Lily and Alison started walking away. Remus, Peter and a disappointed Hailey followed after. They then separated to their respective dormitories.

"I'm sorry James," Lily whispered, as they ascended the stairs.

"Don't worry about it," James whispered back. "And shh. Remember Peter and Remus are here."

"Man, I've got the biggest headache," Remus said. "Maybe I will turn in early."

"I think I'll have an early shower then go to bed," James said.

"I would come with you, but I have the feeling someone would make a joke about it," Lily said.

"Nah, don't worry about it," James said. "I don't give a shit."

"You sure?" Lily asked. "I don't want anyone putting more shit on you guys."

"It's fine," James replied with a smile. He turned to Remus and Peter, "And don't think just because we are going to have a shower, you can make anymore gay cracks at us."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus smiled.

"Definitely not," Peter smirked.

With that, James and Lily gathered their things in preparation for their showers. They then walked out of their dorm and walked even further up the stairs.

"So… it's got to suck being stuck in Sirius's body," James said out of the blue.

"You think?"

"I don't think its been that bad… I mean if you hadn't of switched bodies with Sirius, you would never had stopped hating me," James said sincerely.

Lily looked sideways at him. "I never hated you. What would give you that idea?"

"Oh nothing really except you… told me," James smiled. "I believe your exact words were 'I hate you Potter. Eat shit and die!"

"Oh no, did I really say that?" Lily giggled.

"Yeah," James smiled. "Numerous times."

"Well, I didn't mean it," Lily said. James raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay so I did mean it a bit. I mean I didn't hate you. I just disliked you. But did you think you'd ever get me by talking out of your ass. Why couldn't you have been normal?"

"Well it started when I was young and immature. And it kind of became habit."

"Well you're still immature," Lily smiled.

"I know, but hey you know the real me now," James said. "And I'm more mature than back then."

"Yeah, and I think its safe to say I like this James much better then the one I've come to know and hate- I mean dislike."

James smirked. "Well good. I mean I knew you'd have to come round sooner or later. No girl can resist me."

"So, I guess your back to arrogant James again?"

"No, I was just kidding," James said hastily as they entered the bathroom. "But it's kind of true. I mean you're the only girl that's ever turned me down. And it sucks, coz you're the only one I actually care about."

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Is that the reason you care about me?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," James said.

Lily smiled. "I still find it hard to believe you've never been rejected by any other girl than me."

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Kinda," Lily smirked cheekily.

"Really?" James said, taking his shirt off, exposing his bare torso. "That hard to believe?"

Lily rearranged her face to conceal her impress with him. "Yeah… I mean you're arrogant."

"You mean confident."

"And you're really full of yourself," Lily continued vaguely, observing James's figure.

"You mean secure in my own skin, unlike you girls."

"Conceited."

"I just happen to have a very high self esteem," James shot back. "Look Lily, no offence, but you're not very good at pointing out my flaws."

But Lily wasn't paying attention. She was too busy processing James's fit physique with her eyes.

"Okay, in case you forgot you're in Sirius's body and its kinda creepy when you stare at me like that," James said, folding his arms.

Lily woke from her daze. "Like what?"

"You know, the way you were just then," James said. "Like you wanted me."

"Oh ok conceited," Lily said sarcastically. "Like I want you. How do you know I don't just want the sink behind you?"

"Okay you are making no sense," James smiled. "Anyway I'm going to do what I came here to do."

"And what is that?"

"Uh… shower."

"Oh right. Me too," Lily said. "And I'll be going to the toilet."

"Thanks for the info," James said. He then snorted. "Ha you have to touch it!!"

"Shut up, you have to touch it too!" Lily said in mock indignation. "I mean yours."

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with that," James said laughing. "You're not even Sirius!"

"… Shut up," Lily replied.

"Nice come back." James said as he went over to a shower. "Now Lily, if you were in your own body, I'd let you watch me. But right now you would not look good in a skirt and therefore cannot look at me naked."

Lily laughed. "Like I'd want to even if I was allowed."

"Sure…" James said, shooting her a sly look.

000000000000

The Monday after that very eventful weekend was filled with taunting and ridicule for a very embarrassed James, a very sorry Lily, a very angry Sirius and a very content Hailey. And to make the situation worse, the seventh years had stacks of homework for the week. The three marauders, Lily, Sirius and the girls decided to go back up to their dorms in the hopes of escaping the constant mockery from the rest of the school.

"Look on the bright side guys," Alison said. "The days almost over."

"I know. And you know what's great about today being almost over?"

"What?"

"It means its even closer to the beginning of tomorrow. Which means another day full of cracks about my sexuality," Sirius said morosely.

"Sirius, getting shit about being a lesbian is better than getting shit about being gay," James said grumpily.

"Did you just call Lily Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I meant Lily," James said hastily.

All of a sudden, a group of guys started wolf whistling as the marauders and the girls walked past.

"You know, I don't know what you guys are complaining about?" Hailey said. "People seem to think we're really hot."

"No, people think you're hot," Sirius corrected her.

"I know, but they think you're hot too Lily."

"I know isn't it great," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Uh oh," Lily said suddenly, as they turned a corner.

From the opposite end of the corridor came a small group of Hufflepuffs, including Lily's ex boyfriend Zach Jacobs. Sirius scowled. A fearful look appeared on Zach's face as Sirius approached. Zach's friends on the other hand started laughing as they saw Sirius draw near.

"Ooh, look Zach. Its your fuck buddy from the party the other night," one of his friends said as the group drew level with the marauders and the girls.

Zach attempted to smirk but couldn't hide his anxiety.

"We heard you became a woman the other night Lily," a boy named Jack said to Sirius. "We never knew you had it in you."

"What the fuck are you talking about," James said aggressively. "She didn't have sex with him. Whatever he's told you is complete bullshit!"

"Like she'd ever even think of doing that with you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah you sick piece of shit!" Sirius contributed. "I never fucked you!"

"Wow someone's getting defensive," Zach's friend, Dylan sneered. "Of course you fucked him!"

"If Lily said she didn't do it, she didn't do it!" Hailey yelled angrily. "Lily's not like that and what kind of sick bitch would sleep with you anyway?"

"Uh… you slept with him," Alison pointed out.

Hailey paused. "… Damn it! Well that's not the point. The point is that if Lily denied doing it then it never happened."

"Pfft. Of course Lily would deny it! She's trying to keep her perfect, innocent image! But you showed your true colors the other night Lily! I mean c'mon, don't play stupid! You didn't agree to come up to the dorm because I had to show you something! It wasn't even my dorm you stupid bitch! It was a _Ravenclaw_ party. I'm in Hufflepuff," Zach sneered.

"Yeah… shoulda thought of that…" Sirius murmured. "But who cares about all that crap! The point is that we didn't have sex. That would've been wrong on so many levels. You tried to come onto me but I blasted you into the fucking wall asshole!"

"Look Lily I get it. You're denying it now because you're disappointed that I didn't really want to get back together with you," Zach said. "But I mean it was all good for me. I got laid and got some money out of it too."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius spat.

"Oh did I forget to mention? I made a bet with my friends early on that day: ten galleons if I could get you to sleep with me. Sorry to upset you but that's why I did it, not because I care about you or anything."

"I don't care about you either!" Lily yelled, forgetting she was in Sirius's body. "I mean- uh- she doesn't care about you either! Which is why she never slept with you! So I guess you owe your friends back their money!"

"What would you know queer? You weren't there," Zach scoffed. "You were too busy pashing off James."

"You weren't there either!" Sirius retorted. "You were lying unconscious up in the dorm!"

"By unconscious you mean getting dressed slowly and marveling at how bad you were," Zach smirked. "Oh and by the way I heard about your kiss with Hailey. That's hot."

"Yeah, see I don't know why you are trying to convince everyone you slept with me. People will think you were so bad that you converted me. I mean sleeping with you then kissing a girl," Sirius said vindictively. "But then again what would I know, considering I've never slept with you before."

"Whatever Lily, deny it all you want," Zach said in frustration. "I just feel sorry for Hailey for getting my sloppy seconds."

"Shut up! You're such an ass!" Hailey said angrily.

"Ouch slut, that hurt!" Zach said in mock indignation.

"Don't call her a slut!" Lily said furiously.

"You're right Sirius," Zach nodded. "The real slut here is clearly Lily!"

James had had enough. He started to approach Zach with clenched fists, before being held back by Lily and Remus.

"Let me go!"

"Stop it James," Lily hissed. "He's not worth the trouble."

"Exactly. Don't be stupid," Remus whispered.

"That's right queer, listen to your boyfriends."

At that moment Sirius tried to side step James, Lily and Remus to get to Zach, but Alison and Hailey quickly grasped his arms to pull him back.

"Oh now Lily's coming back for more," Zach smirked. "Oh go on girls let her go. Now that she's become a slut she's finding it hard to keep her legs closed."

Lily let go of James and ran towards her ex. Remus attempted to snatch at her jumper but she was out of his reach. This also led to James escaping from his clutches and joining Lily. Zach didn't have time to retaliate. Lily's fist collided with the side of his head and he staggered backwards. James then started kicking Zach over and over again as he fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sirius yelled at the girls, striving to get to Zach. Alison and Hailey were struggling to hold Sirius.

Remus and Peter watched in awe as the other four Hufflepuffs got involved in the brawl.

Alison pulled out her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!_" _She yelled. One of the group members fell out of the fray, rigid as a board.

"_Stupefy_!" Hailey yelled, whipping her wand out too.

"Don't stun them!" Sirius yelled angrily. "Let me go and I'll kick their asses with my bare hands!"

Alison sent another stunning spell at one other Hufflepuff boy. Now that three out of five had been removed from the right, the Hufflepuff group decided to retreat. Two of them dragged the immobilized guy away as the stunning spells wore off. Zach shot the Gryffindors one last hateful look before following after.

There was silence once the boys had turned the corner (except of course the panting from James and Lily and Alison and Hailey from their efforts to restrain Sirius).

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor got into a punch up," Remus said finally.

"Aren't Hufflepuffs meant to be pussy's?" Hailey asked.

"They are didn't you see the way they just ran off," Peter said.

"Speaking of pussy's Peter," James said, as he sat against the wall and put a hand over the bruise now forming under his eye. "Couldn't of given us a hand could you?"

"Well, you guys looked like you were handling it pretty well on your own," Peter said awkwardly.

"Yeah, really well, I mean it was two against five," James said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have held me back," Sirius said.

"We know you were angry Lily but you would've been killed," Hailey said, slightly surprised at 'Lily's' behavior.

"Yeah _Lily_," Alison said.

"Are you okay?" James whispered to Lily, who was sitting next to him. "Your lips bleeding."

"Shit," Lily hissed, wiping the blood on her sleeve. "Uh, yeah I'm OK. That was pretty fun, kicking that guys ass."

James laughed. "That was your first punch up wasn't it?"

"Uh- no, I'm quite the fighter," Lily said sarcastically. "Of course it was my first punch up."

"Well you did well for your first time," James smiled. "You sure you're okay? It's my fault if you aren't."

"Yeah I'm sure," Lily smiled back. "How is it your fault?"

"I just got the whole fighting idea stuck in your head."

"No you didn't," Lily said. "It was all Zach's fault."

"Still I don't like the idea of you getting hurt," James said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily smiled, her face only inches away from his.

"There you two are!" A squeaky voice sounded. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The group turned their heads to identify the source of the voice. It was Flitwick.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Mr Black and Miss Evans regarding – the current situation," Flitwick said, fully aware that the two had not told all of their friends. "Follow me."

Lily and Sirius shot each other nervous glances as they began to follow. Remus, Peter and Hailey looked confused.

"What did he mean by the current situation?" Hailey asked.

"Oh you know… the homework situation," Alison said.

"Oh… okay," Hailey said, uninterested.

"The homework situation?" Remus said suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"You know them not being … able to catch up," Alison invented.

"You're not really making sense…" Remus said. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…" Alison said. "I think you should talk to James now."

Meanwhile Sirius and Lily were walking nervously behind Flitwick. Finally they came to a halt in front of a statue of a Griffin.

"_Jelly Slugs_." Flitwick said.

Sirius shot Lily a look before opening his mouth in awe. The statue sprang to life and hopped out of the way of the wall behind it. The wall split open and Flitwick walked through, closely followed by Sirius and Lily. They stepped onto a spiral staircase that began moving upwards like an escalator. Once on the landing Flitwick knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice sounded from within the room.

Flitwick, Sirius and Lily entered the beautiful oval office with all of the small, silver, clicking contraptions.

"Ah, Mr Black, Miss Evans sit down," Dumbledore said pleasantly, indicating the two chairs opposite him. "Thank you Filius for finding them."

"Not at all Headmaster," Flitwick nodded.

"Would you like a seat?"

"No that's fine Professor."

"Well then, down to business," Dumbledore said, putting the tips of his fingers together. "Professor Flitwick has informed me of your er- unfortunate mishap regarding the accidental use of the _cambio _switching spell on each other, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Lily said.

"So you are Mr Black and you are Miss Evans," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I'm a girl," Sirius said embarrassedly. Lily rolled her eyes.

Dumdledore chuckled. "Dear, dear what a predicament you have landed yourselves in. Fortunately there is a solution. There is a potion that has been invented to reverse the effects of the spell. Regrettably the potion takes a couple of days to brew, even with my high level of magical skill. Excuse my lack of modesty."

"So there's no spell that can get the job done now?" Sirius asked, looking disgruntled.

"I am afraid not… Mr Black," Dumblerdore replied. "Now, I know that you have divulged your secret to two of your friends, but I think it would be best if you do not tell anyone else. For your own benefit of course."

Lily and Sirius both nodded.

"Excellent. Now Mr Black as you are currently replacing Miss Evans there is a Prefect meeting for you to attend. Basically regarding shifts of patrolling the corridors and such. Can you make it?"

Sirius looked even more annoyed. "Sure." He said shortly.

"Very good. And Miss Evans," Dumbledore added turning to Lily. "Keep up the good work."

Lily smiled.

"You may go. Professor Flitwick and I will get started and we may need to get Professor Slughorn involved too, he is the potions master afterall."

Lily groaned. "Great now Slughorn's going to know about this. Well now he's going to think I'm a moron like you," she said angrily as they walked out of the office.

"Um Lily. You spilled potion down your front the other day. This is a good thing, him knowing," Sirius said.

"That's true," Lily said, looking slightly more cheerful.

"Thanks for the moron thing by the way."

"Aw I didn't mean it like that. You're a moron in a good way. I mean I'd like you no other way. Sure I'd like to hit you with a broomstick sometimes, but your not all bad."

"… Much better," Sirius said slowly.

Lily smirked. "Anyway you'd better not screw up the prefect meeting. Just behave yourself."

"I always behave!" Sirius said in mock indignation. "… in a moronic way."

Lily giggled. "Exactly."

00000000

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! i'll get the next one up as soon as i can... in the meantime tell me what you think of this one... :-)


	12. Drastic times, drastic measures

Thanks for reviewing…Appreciate all of you… can't wait to finish this story… Coz I've finished the first chapter of another one… and its not going to be in the humor genre :-O… dunno how well I'll do with drama and action and stuff… but I'll give it a go… I always have you guys to be honest if something isn't right :-)…Now remember (for anyone who is confused) whenever I say Sirius just picture Lily's body and voice and Vice Versa… now enjoy…

000000000000

The group entered the Great Hall that Tuesday morning to find that many students were not over the events of the Saturday night party. Many people wolf whistled and cat called as they passed. Girls were making smooching sounds when Lily walked by (unfortunately still inside Sirius's body) and guys were gawking at Sirius and Hailey. Hailey smiled and waved at a couple of these boys, whereas Sirius looked disgruntled.

"Wow this breakfast may even top yesterdays," he said with solemn sarcasm.

"I know what you mean," Lily said, stabbing her fork into a pancake on the plate in front of her.

"Sirius!" a voice called from behind. Lily automatically turned around to see a blonde girl smiling and waving flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah, you can tell she likes it dirty," Sirius whispered, looking at the girl.

"Once again not helping the lesbian situation Sirius," Lily whispered back angrily pushing Sirius's face back around.

"I think I've already slept with her anyway," Sirius murmured.

"I would be more surprised if you hadn't of slept with her already," Lily smirked. "Why was she waving at me like that?"

"I think she wants a threesome with you and another guy."

"How do you know?"

"Coz I remember her saying she was into that," Sirius replied.

"Ew," Lily whispered.

"Anyway I've been thinking and there's nothing else for it Lily," Sirius said under his voice. "You have to hook up with a girl."

"Why do I have to do that?" Lily hissed

"Because you're in my body, and that's what I do! The Sirius name is getting put through shit!" Sirius said desperately. "Please do it Lily!"

"Sirius I don't know how comfortable I'd be touching another girl."

"And yet you have a dick and felt it appropriate to touch another guy," Sirius whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Peter asked curiously, before Lily could retort.

"None of your business Wormtail!" Sirius said.

Remus coughed on his pumpkin juice. _Did Lily just say Wormtail?_

"I mean Peter," Sirius said carelessly as Lily gave him a sharp look. Peter looked affronted but dropped the matter.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I don't know if I could get with another girl."

"Why? You're in my body, it's not like it'll worsen your situation," Sirius said in frustration. "Oi James, come for a walk," he said suddenly.

"Where?" James said looking up from his cereal.

"Just out into the entrance hall," Sirius replied.

"Uh okay…" he replied looking confused.

"C'mon Lily," Sirius whispered into her ear.

The three of them got up and began making their way to the Entrance Hall. What ensued were more snide comments and catcalling from many of the seated students. Remus watched them curiously.

James rolled his eyes. "This is so fucked up. If there weren't so many of them and they weren't made up of chicks I'd punch their teeth out."

"That's what we need to discuss!" Sirius said. "The whole school thinking we are gay! Now my solution was making Lily hook up with a girl!"

"Hey, that's fair," James murmured as they exited the Hall.

"No it's not fair!" Lily said angry. "I'm not kissing a girl."

"Well you got us into this mess, so I think it's only fair you have to make up for it," James shrugged.

"Are you complaining that I kissed you?" Lily asked.

"Well kind of considering everyone thinks I'm gay, and you look like Sirius," James said. "But once your back in your own body you can kiss me as much as you like… I may even let you do more."

Lily snorted with derisiveness.

"I don't mean get her to hook up with a girl to punish her James. I want her to hook up with a girl so everybody stops thinking I'm gay!" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah…" James said.

"Wait why am I the only one doing this, you guys have to do it too!" Lily protested.

"I have no problem picking up a girl," James said instantly.

"Sirius if I kiss a girl you have to kiss a guy," Lily said in a satisfied voice.

"Pfft. I don't think so. I ain't kissing a dude," Sirius said. "I've had enough guy on guy action for one lifetime."

"Well if you want me to do this favor then you have to do me one," Lily smiled sweetly.

"No you see Lily I don't think that's necessary. Because I always hook up with girls but you hardly ever hook up with boys. So therefore, when you think about it … I ain't kissing a guy!" Sirius said firmly.

"Well then you're tripping balls if you think I'm going to kiss a girl," Lily said stubbornly.

"C'mon Lily, meet me in the middle."

"My foot is going to meet the middle of your ass if you don't stop telling me to kiss some girl!"

"How about if you kiss a girl I go to this stupid prefect meeting whenever it is," Sirius said pleadingly.

"Uh you have to go. You already told Dumbledore you would."

Sirius sighed. He made Lily's pretty face look sour for a moment.

"I'll flash the entire Great Hall if you don't do it," Sirius said in triumph.

"You do that and I won't rest until I've kissed every single guy at Hogwarts in your body!"

Sirius gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!" Lily said, folding her arms in a contented way.

Sirius groaned. "Fine, you win, I'll do it! But it has to be separately so people don't think it was set up."

"And it has to be somewhere private," Lily said.

"Lily if no one sees, how're we supposed to prove we actually kissed someone of the opposite sex?" Sirius asked, speaking to Lily as though she were slow.

"All right, but it had better be someone decent," Lily said crossly.

"I'm sure that girl that was waving to you back in the hall will have you. You are in my body after all."

"I said decent Sirius, not some whore who's into threesomes," Lily objected.

"What about Hailey?" James asked.

"What did I just say?" Lily asked in frustration.

"But she's your friend," James said in confusion.

"Doesn't stop her from being a whore who enjoys threesomes," Lily said. "But I suppose I do feel comfortable around her."

"Just make sure the chick ain't ugly, whoever you pick," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you are so shallow!"

"Better being shallow than some bloke with low standards."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well how about Alison or Hailey?"

"Yeah they're a good sort," Sirius nodded. "Now who's the lucky guy for me?"

"Not Zach Jacobs!" Lily said instantly.

"Why the hell would I want to get with that tool?" Sirius asked.

"What about me?" James asked with a sly sneer on his face.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What about you?"

"Well I would be willing to do it."

"No, no, no, no, no," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Let's just get one thing straight here. Our friendship has suffered enough this past week, don't you think? How weird would it be, kissing each other?"

"But you're in Lily's body. I could easily forget the fact that you're Sirius when you look as hot as that."

"But you look like James, and I can't kiss my best friend," Sirius said. "Unless you were a chick."

James sighed. "Why can't you be more like Lily and just want someone you're comfortable with instead?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable kissing you. I'd rather someone who I don't give a crap about. Like a Slytherin?"

"No, Lily's body will not be seen kissing a Slytherin!" James said forcefully.

"I'm just joking," Sirius said hastily. "I wouldn't touch one with a twenty foot pole."

At that moment the bell rang. "We'll discuss it in Potions," Lily said, as they made their way to the dungeons.

Remus and Alison exited the hall in a heated argument.

"I think you do know what's going on," Remus whispered.

"I've already told you, there's nothing to know," Alison shot back in frustration. "They probably just went for a walk to discuss homework or something."

"Sirius and James kiss, Lily and Sirius both acting strange for the past week, Lily uses a nickname that only our group is supposed to use. C'mon it doesn't take a genius to know something is going on."

"I think you're reading too much into it," Alison said stubbornly, as she descended the stairs to the dungeons.

"Or maybe I'm not! How's this for a theory: Lily and Sirius somehow turned into each other, like they switched or something. That is the only way I can explain their behavior," Remus whispered. Alison came to a halt.

"What?" she said, with what she hoped would be a mocking laugh. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Can't you just tell me what you know?" Remus asked.

"There's nothing to know! They've been acting completely normal!" Alison said defensively.

"No they haven't! You even said it yourself last week. How do you explain James and Sirius kissing then, huh?"

"They just had too much to drink! Besides, teenagers experiment all the time."

"Not Sirius and James. The two I knew would never kiss guys, especially not each other."

"Well I dunno," Alison shrugged. "Maybe they've changed. Anyway we don't have time to argue we've got to be in class."

Alison rushed to the Potions room, closely followed by Remus. They made it into the classroom just before Slughorn closed the door.

"What were you two bickering about? We passed you on the way down the stairs," Hailey said as they took their seats.

"Nothing," Alison replied, glancing down at James, Sirius, and Lily who were continuing their whispered discussion.

"Maybe I should just find some good looking bloke from Ravenclaw and be done with it," Sirius murmured.

"The guys from Ravenclaw will want to do more than that," James said.

"It's Ravenclaw James!"

"You look like Lily, of course they would," James said.

"Not all guys are like that James," Lily said.

"So you want to hook up with some Ravenclaw?"

"Wha- I never said that. I'm not the one that's kissing the guy. I'm just saying that I approve of a Ravenclaw guy just for this," Lily said.

"Why not me though?"

"I've already given you my reasons and you are really starting to freak me out with how much you want to kiss me," Sirius whispered angrily.

"I don't want to kiss you Sirius! It's just you look like Lily and some random guy might get the wrong idea and take advantage of her body or something."

"Wow that is so fucked up," Sirius said. "You do realize this is going to be in front of people. As if some guy is going to start molesting Lily in front of the rest of Hogwarts!"

Before James could reply Slughorn interjected. "Everyone settle down! Now, today we are going to be making a potion that is sure to come up in your N.E.W.T: the metamorphosis potion! This is a wonderful little potion which, if made correctly, will alter an aspect of an individuals appearance for up to 24 hours. If poorly made, the potion may cause- uh… _dysfunction_ in any given area of your body (Slughorn flicked his wand) the instructions are on the board. The ingredients (he gave his wand another flick) are in the store cupboard. You have the rest of the lesson. Now dazzle me with your brilliance!"

And with that the class went to collect the ingredients and set to work.

"What's the problem with kissing me?" James asked Sirius angrily.

"Dude you're my best friend that's why! And you're really starting to piss me off!" Sirius said annoyed. "And I don't think Lily would want you seen kissing her. After all the times she's stubbornly rejected you."

James rounded on Lily. "You'd have no problem hooking up with me now would you? Now that you know I'm not that bad of a bloke."

"I- I dunno … I mean, why are you asking me for?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Because it's your body! You get the most say in this!" James said.

Lily was torn. On one hand, she'd rather James kiss her than some random guy. But at the same time, she'd only stopped thinking he was a bad guy a couple of days ago and didn't want to make the leap from loathing someone to be seen kissing them. Lily bit her lip. She knew she kissed him at that party, but she'd been drinking, but then she thought of the saying 'drunks don't lie'. Maybe being seen kissing James wouldn't be that bad. Maybe she didn't care if people knew she didn't loathe him. But if they saw them kissing they'd think they were going out. But then again kisses didn't necessarily mean anything. It just meant you find the other person attractive. And there was nothing wrong with finding James attractive. Most girls did. She was confused.

"Lily?" James asked.

"I just thought of another reason for not kissing you James!" Sirius said happily.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"If Lily is kissing Alison or Hailey and then I kiss you, everyone will know it's set up! They'll just think we are pairing up with our own Gryffindor group!" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Have you three started your potions yet?" Slughorn suddenly called.

"Almost!" Lily called. "C'mon let's get going."

The rest of the lesson was devoted to their potions. Once the bell had rung, everyone put their finished products into flasks and handed them to Slughorn for marking.

"Lily!" James said, grabbing her arm before she went to ancient runes and he went to Arithmancy. "I'm sorry if I've been really stubborn about this whole kissing thing, but I just don't want to see some sleaze touching you."

"And you're not a sleaze," she said, cocking one eyebrow.

"Okay I may not have a reputation as the perfect, sensitive guy. But I care about you."

Lily blushed slightly. She saw people watching them as they walked past, evidently expecting the two 'boys' to start pashing. "I was kidding about calling you a sleaze. You've done sleazy things but I don't think you're a sleaze. And… I guess… it wouldn't be too bad to be seen kissing you," she smiled.

James sighed. "You probably think I'm some kind of pig for pushing the whole thing. If you want you can be seen kissing Remus or Peter I'd be okay, coz they aren't bad."

"Remus is just a friend and Peter… isn't my type," Lily smirked.

"And me?" James asked with an admittedly cute and lopsided grin.

"Hmmm… a friend? As I told you the other day." Lily said, slowly walking away to class.

"For now?" James asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Lily smirked.

00000000000

Sirius exited ancient runes at the end of the lesson, to find a gangly, bespectacled girl with braces approach him. She came to a halt right in front of him, only inches away from his face. "Lily Evans." The girl said smartly. "I have a message for you." "Uh… yeah?" Sirius asked. "Who from?" 

"It's from Dumbledore about our prefect meeting. It's tonight. Please notify your friend Remus. I'll find the others. Passwords jelly slugs," she said, turning on her heel and tottering off.

"Looking forward to it… freak," Sirius said under his breath.

Lily walked out of the classroom after inquiring about their recent homework assignment.

"Do you have a break now?" she asked Sirius.

"Yeah do you?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the common room," Lily suggested.

"The prefect meetings on tonight," Sirius said.

"Oh really, who told you?"

"Some geek."

"Sirius! Stop being such a prick!" Lily said defensively.

"Shit and I've got to tell Remus. Where is he?"

"He has a class," Lily said. "Do you think he's getting suspicious?"

"I'd actually be more concerned if he wasn't suspicious," Sirius said.

"Yeah I suppose it is Remus we are talking about," Lily said.

Sirius and Lily approached the fat lady's portrait still discussing how long it would take for Remus to figure it out.

"How long do you think it'll take for Peter and Hailey to figure it out?" Lily asked.

"Hmm… well let's see Peter seems to be catching along a little, but it would still be a while," Sirius said.

"Hailey still hasn't noticed a difference," Lily stated.

They both burst out laughing. It was quite refreshing to have something to actually be able to laugh at after the events of the past week. They didn't stop laughing until they reached the portrait hole.

"Nah she probably knows more than she lets on," Lily panted.

"I was thinking, maybe we should just tell them and get it over with," Sirius suggested, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I dunno… Dumbledore said it would be best if we don't tell anyone else," Lily said. "Plus Hailey's a gossip. She would not be able to keep that kind of information quiet."

"I guess. But I still think Remus is on the verge of figuring it out anyway," Sirius said. He then murmured the password and they entered the common room. They then went to sit over by the fireplace, in the most comfortable chairs.

"Sirius, I've been thinking…" Lily said skeptically. "Umm… maybe it wouldn't be so bad… you know… for you to kiss James."

"What? Lily… what has gotten into you? Seriously do you all of a sudden want James or something?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No… I mean, I'd just rather him then some guy you pick," Lily shrugged.

"I'm offended," Sirius said, jokingly taking offense. "Really cut. I'd pick someone good!"

"It's not that I doubt your taste in men Sirius, it's just what's wrong with James?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. He'd be a great guy for you and all. But being in your body doesn't change the fact that I'd be kissing him. I could never go back to being good friends with him after I've tasted the inside of his mouth," Sirius said seriously.

"But why? You can't be that close if you can't even kiss him and not stay friends."

"Okay what if you had to kiss one of your friends?"

"I mean it might be weird, but it's just a kiss. It would go back to normal. I mean it's your choice Sirius but I think James is a good candidate. C'mon Sirius better him than some other random guy," Lily said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Great," Lily said, swiftly kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! We will have none of that!" Sirius said in disgust.

"See I look like a guy and that wasn't so weird."

"Okay for one, that wasn't full on the mouth and secondly it was just a bit weird!"

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Lily smirked.

000000000000

That night Sirius (under Lily's instructions) hopped in the shower (having trained himself not to look) washed his hair, put on a freshly laundered uniform and pinned the head girl badge to his chest. Alison then pulled his hair back into a tight low ponytail, placed at the base of his scalp.

"Why does it have to be so tight? It feels like the hairs are ripping themselves out," Sirius complained.

"You have to look nice, that's what _Sirius_ said," Alison said, aware that Hailey was in the room.

"By looking bald?" Sirius asked.

"You know what Ali? I think she's right. It is too tight. I'll tease it for her," Hailey said grabbing a nearby comb.

"No leave it!" Alison said. "Anyway you'd better go or you'll be late."

Sirius walked downstairs and saw James, Remus and Lily sitting at a table waiting for him.

"About time, you're going to be late," Lily said in frustration.

"And why do you care so much Sirius?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh… uh… just because… you know if you're late you will set a bad example for the prefects," Lily invented.

"Right. Well glad to know you care Sirius," Remus smirked.

"Anyway let's get going," Sirius said loudly.

James, Lily and Remus exited the common room and walked towards Dumbledore's study.

"So _Lily_," Remus emphasized. "Got any ideas on what tonight's meeting will be about?"

"Uh no…" Sirius said slowly. "Do you?"

"Not a clue," Remus shrugged. "Oh and Lily, I think you should repeat some of the things you said in the prefect carriage on the train last week, considering James was too busy hanging around with Sirius to turn up."

"Ohh I don't think that's necessary. He knows what it was all about, right James?" Sirius asked.

James cleared his throat. "Oh definitely."

"Well can you repeat it for me. I know you've got a really good memory Lily, and I can't really remember some of it."

"Uh… well… um- I don't. Well did I talk about how pig-headed James is? Or how big of an asshole he is"

"Oi! Si- ily!" James quickly shot.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Silly, I meant silly. She was calling me asshole so I said oi silly!" James said lamely. "Yeah, it was supposed to be an insult."

Sirius laughed nervously. Remus smirked. "You both are silly if you think I don't know what's going on."

"What? Going on? There's nothing going on!" Sirius said making Lily's voice go high pitched.

"It's okay Sirius, I've figured it out," Remus smiled.

"What? That's ridiculous! I'm not- oh what's the point? Yeah I'm Sirius."

"For the record, if Lily asks you told him not me," James smirked.

"What gave it away?" Sirius asked.

"Do I have to make a list?" Remus asked.

"No I getcha. We weren't exactly discreet. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright. I knew you were too proud to tell me you switched bodies with a girl, although if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean surely switching bodies with a girl is less embarrassing than kissing a guy," Remus sneered.

"Shutup Remus," Sirius grumbled.

000000000000

"So I think that the schools morale seems to be quite low at the moment," the girl that told Sirius about the meeting stated. "What with you know who steadily gaining power? I mean a powerful dark wizard getting stronger is enough to make anyone nervous. So I was thinking Professor Dumbledore sir, that we should have a school dance, just for some fun! To hopefully get the students in a brighter mood!"

"That is a wonderful suggestion miss Waterhouse," Dumbledore smiled encouragingly.

"Uh I haven't noticed the schools morale being low. I think she is just making up some stupid excuse just to pitch the school dance idea she has every prefect meeting," a Slytherin prefect retorted.

"Well I think it's a good idea," Sirius lied in spite of the Slytherin student.

"_Mudblood" _the Slytherin mouthed back. Sirius was about to hex the student, but thought better of it.

"Well I agree miss Evans. All those in favor of having this party raise your hand," Dumbledore said.

Most of the group raised their arms, except of course for the Slytherin prefects. A majority of the students who had put up their arm were not so much enthusiastic of the idea, but just wanted to annoy the Slytherins.

"Well that's the majority! So do you have any idea when you would like to organize this party for Marjorie?"

"How about this weekend? My fellow Ravenclaw's and I should be organized by then. I think it will be absolutely beautiful having a party under the full moon!" she said with relish. The other Ravenclaws rolled their eyes. She then gasped, "And we can have a theme. Like costumes and stuff!"

"No costumes please," the female Hufflepuff groaned.

"Fine no costumes," Marjorie said in exasperation. "But I still think those who want to dress up should be given that chance!"

"But why this weekend?" Dumbledore asked. "Don't you think that'll be a bit of a challenge to organize."

"That's exactly right it will be a challenge, but I love a good challenge. And like I said before, it's the full moon this weekend!"

"Right well I'll leave you to it then. Come to me with any problems you may have. Now I think that is all for tonight. I've allocated duties and questions have been answered, unless anybody else has something to add? No? Okay well goodnight everyone!"

Remus, Sirius and James got out of their chairs and left the room. The Slytherin prefect (Richard Avery) who'd called Sirius a mudblood turned around.

"Well if it isn't the dykey mudblood who opened her smart mouth during the meeting before! I'm sure you'll enjoy this party. You might even dress up as a proper witch and look like you belong here!" Richard sniggered.

"Go get fucked you stupid son of a bitch," James said angrily, drawing his wand.

"What are you gonna do about it queer? Better not try anything without your other half Black." Richard laughed. "Anyway better not start fights outside Dumbledore's office. He might actually not favor Gryffindor if you do!" And with that he ran to catch up with the rest of his Slytherin cronies, including Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What a fuckhead," James grumbled.

"I know, they all are! Calling us queers," Sirius growled. The trio slowly descended the steps and made their way to the common room.

"Listen James. I'm going to fix all this queer bullshit once and for all. Meet me in the third floor corridor during break tomorrow, just before the bell rings for class."

"For what?" James asked. "I have class during your break tomorrow."

"Just get out of it somehow. Just towards the end. Please?"

"Yeah sure," James said confusedly.

"What are you guys doing?" Remus asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow. Just come straight to the third floor corridor after class," Sirius murmured. "Anyway lets talk about something else. What about this school dance thing? Should be boring huh?"

"Well it should be pretty eventful for me. It's during full moon remember," Remus said darkly.

"Oh shit I forgot," Sirius said. "Fuck it didn't even occur to me that we had full moon to deal with."

"I guess you'll have to give this one a miss," Remus said.

"Hopefully I'll be turned back by this weekend," Sirius said. "Coz I am not telling Lily about the whole animagus thing."

"Don't worry about it Sirius. If you're not switched back by Saturday night then your excused.

"Fuck our group has been having the worst luck this past week," James said, shaking his head.

0000000000000

Sirius leaned nervously against the wall the next morning, waiting for James to arrive. He knew if he didn't turn up soon he would probably back out, but he couldn't. There were so many problems that needed fix and today, he was going to put things right. At that moment he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. James came around the corner and ran towards Sirius, stopping in front of him panting.

"Well- I'm here," James puffed.

"Are you unfit or what?"

"Hey! I just had to run up the sloping grounds from care of magical creatures to here because I lost track of time," James said in frustration. "So what did you want to meet here and now for?"

"Well I wanted to meet now because I had break and the bell's about to go. I wanted meet here because the third floor corridor is always packed between classes."

"Right… and why did I have to come out of class for that?"

"Okay James here's the plan. I'm sick of all this 'queer' bullshit, so as soon as the bell goes…" Sirius gulped, closing his eyes as though repulsed by what he was going to say next. "… You- are going to- kiss me," he mumbled the last two words.

"What you?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Kiss me."

James snorted. "Oh wait you're Sirius. But what about all that shit about our friendship being ruined."

"Well Lily sorta made me see that it wouldn't be … all bad kissing you. I mean if I were a chick you'd be on the top of my list," Sirius said.

James smirked. "That means a lot to me."

"So all I have to do if hold my breath and not think about it," Sirius said.

"And it'll be easy for me because, well… you look and sound exactly like Lily," James said in a satisfied way. "But you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I've thought about it and yes I do. And don't say anything that'll change my mind," Sirius said warningly. "Now we've got like two minutes so let's just set a few ground rules. Number one: you can grab me around the waist or the hair. No ass grabbing, and no groping Lily's boobs. Number two: no tongue! Open mouth is acceptable but if you try slip your tongue in my mouth I will knee you in the balls. And thirdly: when I choose to finish the kiss and move out of the corridor you will do so without objections. Any questions?"

"No sir," James sneered.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I'll kick your fucking ass," Sirius said, giving James a threatening look.

As James opened his mouth the bell rang.

"Fuck," Sirius breathed. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah…" James said. The two of them could here classroom doors opening and students flooding out into the corridor.

"Okay, hurry up and kiss me!" Sirius said hastily. "Hurry!"

James bent down to kiss Sirius a little too fast, and they ended up head butting. "Ouch!" they both exclaimed.

"Well that was romantic," Sirius said sarcastically, rubbing his head. He could see students filtering down the corridor. "Shit!"

Sirius quickly wrapped both hands around James's neck and brought their lips together. James easily and blissfully forgot that it was Sirius he was kissing, gently wrapping his around Sirius's lower back. The other found it's way to his silky red locks. He quickly deepened the kiss and voided Sirius's obvious protesting. He gently cradled Lily's body in his strong arms as he felt satisfied that he was finally living out one of his desires.

Sirius on the other hand was trying to soften the kiss as much as James was trying to intensify it. His eyes were wide, peering around at the crowd surrounding the couple, staring, gasping and whispering to their neighbors. He felt like vomiting as he tried to forget the fact it was James he was kissing. _As soon as I get back in my body, I am sooo fucking a chick_, he though to himself. He realized that both his hands were sitting limply at his side; he had not wrapped them around James at all. He also realized he was making very little lip movement; James was doing all the work. He used his arms to try push James off of him, but it was as though James was made of steel and could not feel a thing. Sirius slowly lifted his foot off of the ground and brought it crashing down on James's. James let out a grunt of pain and slowly pulled away. Sirius gave him a look that plainly said, _Overdid it a bit didn't you? _James replied with a look stating, _sorry, forgot who you really were._

Sirius then walked off down the corridor not looking at anyone. James cleared his throat before the crowd, and closely followed. The students slowly detached, leaving Hailey, Alison and Lily rooted to the spot, clearly awestruck.

Alison spoke first. "Well uhh… that was unexpected."

"Fuck yeah it was," Hailey said breathlessly. "Did you know they'd get together Sirius?"

"No," Lily said.

"Finally Lily likes him," Hailey said. "They make a hot couple."

"Wow… um yeah," Lily coughed awkwardly. "Ahem… so anyway what's for lunch?"

000000000000

_Haha… more random events…James kissed Sirius bit weird but you know… yay I know how I'm going to finish the story…hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Anyway I'll try update sooner. _


	13. A complicated solution

Thanks so much for reviewing everyone!! It's the last couple of chapters to go… I think I may have three more… including this one, which includes the switch back and a chapter after the switch back… maybe… anyway you will see… anywho continuing on with the story hope you enjoy this chapter… I apologise if they are a bit long but you know once I start getting ideas and writing I can't stop lol…

_Kk here's the next chapter :):)_

000000000000

"Wow, I can't believe you actually agreed to it," Alison said for the umpteenth time. 

"Well I had to. The whole school thinks we're gay. How else were we supposed to fix the situation?" Lily (_still _in Sirius's body) sighed.

It was midnight and Lily and Alison were sitting by the flickering fire in the best chairs in the common room, completing their homework. Lily was fully dressed, while Alison was wearing a white singlet top with her short, dark blue pajama bottoms. She eventually laid down her quill and turned in her seat to face Lily.

"So what's with the change of heart?" Alison asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked slowly.

"Well why are you agreeing to James being seen kissing your body?"

"I didn't realize they were going to do it today, jeez I thought they'd at least run it by me first."

"But you're not answering my question. I mean you were aware that it was going to happen and you accepted it, even though you didn't know it was going to happen today. And I know your feelings towards James have changed dramatically over the past few days because for one you told me and two you kissed him at that party … but I knew you were drunk, and I didn't think you actually had feelings for him. Now I see you making all these plans with James and you didn't even tell me about it," Alison said with an air of indignation. "So what's up? Are you and James getting together or something?"

"No, I-I mean I dunno… would that be so bad?" Lily asked. She then added hastily, "I'm not saying it's going to happen but I'm just asking for your opinion."

"Of course it's not bad Lily. I like James," Alison smiled. "I mean sure he can be a little immature and sleazy at times, but he has changed so much and he really cares about you!"

"See that's the thing. How can I be sure he's boyfriend material? Like would he cheat on me if I didn't give him what he wants? And what if he pulls a Zach Jacobs and starts pressuring me to have sex or something," Lily said.

"Well do you want him or not?"

"I do… but then I don't. I just want a nice guy who respects me. I'm just not sure if James actually likes me for my personality. He says he does but like sometimes I'm not sure. He sometimes cringes when I flirt with him."

"What do you expect, you look and sound like Sirius," Alison said.

"I know that. But like, don't you think if he truly liked my personality, he wouldn't care what I look like?" Lily asked.

"Oh please Lily. There's a difference between someone only liking you for your looks, and cringing because you look like a guy," Alison said. "I mean the first ones a prick but the latter is just a normal, straight bloke. Wouldn't you be a bit concerned if he was trying to get too cosy with you while you look like a guy? Besides he has flirted a little… well kinda."

Lily sniggered. "Yeah, I suppose it would be a bit sus. Maybe I'll just figure it out when I'm back in my body," she shrugged. A smile then flittered across her face. "Thanks Ali, I miss these talks with you where you just share all your wisdom with me."

Alison gave Lily a small hug. "I miss those girly talks with you too Lily."

"Now I have another huge favor to ask you, before you start getting all mushy on me," Lily said slyly. "Mine and Sirius's deal involved us both hooking up with people. Sirius had to snog a guy, and that means I have to-"

"Oh no Lily. No, no, no, no, no, I'm not that good a friend," Alison said, shaking her head.

"But-"

"I'm not being seen kissing Sirius Black," Alison said firmly.

"No Ali, I don't want to kiss you!" Lily said quickly. "I was asking if you could set me up."

"Ohhh…" Alison comprehended. Her face then became riddled with indignation. "Hey! What's wrong with kissing me?"

Lily laughed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that if I kiss you when Sirius has already kissed James it'll just look like we are hooking up inside the group and people are bound to notice."

"Oh right," Alison nodded. "Well I don't know how good I'd be at finding the right girl for you to hook up with. But I'm sure Hailey will do it."

"But I don't want to hook up with some slut," Lily groaned.

"Okay, Hailey may not be an innocent little virgin herself. But she knows which girls are decent and which aren't," Alison assured her.

"I suppose so," Lily said. A smirk then played across her face. "So what if I'm a bad kisser? I need someone to practice on."

"What are you talking about Lily you've kissed at least 8 guys since you came to Hogwarts," Alison said.

"Yeah… _guys_. I'm going to be pretty uncomfortable doing it with a girl. So maybe you could help me out with it Ali," Lily said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You want to practice on me?" Alison asked. "No way."

"Aw c'mon baby?" Lily joked.

Alison giggled, backing away from the couch. "Nope, not doing it."

"You know you want to?" Lily said mockingly, pucking her (Sirius's) lips and making smooching sounds.

Alison laughed. "Well that's attractive."

Lily leaped off the couch. Alison screamed then started giggling and running away from her currently gender confused friend. At that moment, Hailey came running down the stairs in her silky pajamas with her disheveled hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Hey sex hair," Alison smirked.

"I heard screaming," Hailey croaked tiredly. She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, no," Alison said. "Sirius here was just asking if I could set him up with someone. But I thought that you'd be better for the job Hailey."

Hailey face broke into a wide grin. "I'd love to set you up with someone Sirius! I never thought you'd be the type to need to be set up."

"I'm not," Lily said firmly. "I just want someone decent for once. You know, no sluts."

"Well, lucky for you I know all the sluts in Hogwarts and I think I could find you a pretty decent girl," Hailey said. "I can't believe this Sirius. Does this mean you want a relationship?"

"Uh no… just a nice girl, just for a change… you know?" Lily invented awkwardly.

"Right well setting up is my middle name," Hailey grinned. "Well actually Maria is but still I'm pretty darn good at setting people up. Meet me tomorrow around lunch time in the transfiguration courtyard I'll ask a couple of girls to come along."

"Uh- Hailey? I don't think-"

"Well goodnight," Hailey said excitedly, whipping around and ascending the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Alison laughed, which quickly turned into a yawn. "I think I might turn in too. I'm so tired."

"Yeah same," Lily replied. "Well I'll catch you tomorrow. Should be an interesting day."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Alison sniggered. "Should be very entertaining."

"Yeah for you. I've never been more scared in my life," Lily said.

"Even more scared than the time you and Sirius switched bodies or the time Sirius humiliated you in potions, or when you kissed James at the party or-"

"Shh! Okay I get it I've had a lot of scary experiences," Lily said hastily.

Alison giggled. "Well I'm off. G'night," she said turning and walking up to her dorm.

Lily followed suite shortly after, collecting up her essay and slowly dragging her feet up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She was so tired in fact that she didn't notice James as she passed him on the stairs, who had been listening in on the girl's conversation. James face was passive, his head filled with fresh thoughts. He had to prove himself as a decent guy if he ever wanted a chance to be with Lily.

00000000000

It was a relatively uneventful Wednesday, as Sirius walked out of his second period class and to the girls toilets. He had slight spring in his step as he thought of the fact that soon enough he would be back in his own body, the school would soon forget he was gay (Lily having ran through her plan with him) and his friendship with James could go back to normal, that is to say strictly platonic. He finished his business, washed his hands and walked out into the corridor humming cheerfully. It was the first time in a week he could say nothing could ruin his mood. Well needless to say, he spoke too soon. Just as he had begun making his way back to class a stringy, pallid boy strode around the corner alone, and for the first time in his life, Sirius did not want to encounter Severus Snape alone. 

Sirius turned on his heel to take refuge in the bathroom, when he heard that unwelcome voice sound behind him.

"Lily!" Snape called. "Lily wait!"

Sirius swiftly turned around. "Fuck off _Snivellus_! I'm not in the mood to be called a mudblood or anything like that!"

To Sirius's immense surprise and disgust, Snape actually looked slightly hurt.

"I wasn't going to call you a mudblood," Snape said softly. "And you know I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't."

"Yeah right you snot nosed little prick," Sirius said derisively. "Don't apologise and act like you have normal human emotions like the rest of us."

Snape gulped. "So I guess that means you still hate me."

"What do you mean? I've always hated you. All those times I stood up for you against the marauders were just out of pity. You're pathetic!" Sirius spat nastily.

Snape's expression was suddenly riddled with anger. "And now you're with one of the marauders and probably in his bed every other night."

"What's it to you?" Sirius sneered, one hand gripped tightly at the wand in one of his robe pockets. "Jealous that the marauders would never touch you with a ten foot pole? Guess you'll have to get off on some other guys."

"You've changed a lot. It's because of him isn't it? After all those times you told me you hated the stupid fuck for being an arrogant son of a bitch, you fell for his 'good looks' and minimal talent all the Quidditch pitch. You used to be way too good for him. Now his going to drag you down to his low, self-centered, fucked up little lev-"

The end of Snape's sentence was intercepted by Sirius's hex, as he was blasted off his feet and slammed into the brick wall at the end of the corridor.

"See you around Snivellus," Sirius said spitefully, striding the length of the corridor opposite to where Snape lay.

"You deserve better than him Lily!" Snape called after her. "You're making a huge mistake!"

Sirius however, showed no signs having heard Snape and turned right down another corridor.

Snape's expression was one reflecting both anger and sadness. _Everything is James Potter's fault. My diminished relationship with Lily and the horrible transition he caused in her. _Snape thought. _I'll make him pay_.

00000000000

The bell had sounded for lunch and Lily was pushing her way through the corridors to get to her 'meeting' with Hailey. She reached the courtyard to find Hailey talking to a very pretty girl with short brown hair. Lily nervously approached the two.

"Oh hey Sirius!" Hailey said brightly. She then turned to her companion, "Okay so I'll see you at five."

"Okay awesome," the brunette nodded. She then walked away, but not before giving Lily a small wink.

"Uh… is she the one I'm kissing?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, that's Olivia Green, I'm helping her out in the hall this afternoon. She's on the committee that's organizing this dance thing this weekend. Besides, I wouldn't set her up with you, she's a total slut," Hailey replied. "You slept with her once didn't you?"

"Oh uhh… maybe… hard to keep track sometimes…" Lily said awkwardly.

"I know exactly what you mean… there was this one time I slept with this guy and he was really, _really_ bad! And just as I was marveling at how bad he was, I realized I'd already had sex with him before!" Hailey said, shaking her head at the bad memory. "I mean fuck me badly once shame on you, fuck me badly twice shame on me."

Lily laughed. "Oh yeah, I hate it when that happens."

Hailey nodded her agreement. Her face then lit up. "Look! Your first candidate is coming!"

A young girl, Lily recognized as a fifth year, was striding towards them. She was rather petite with long, wavy blonde hair. She had a very cute face, with a small spray of freckles and big, bright brown eyes. She stopped right in front of Hailey looking expectant.

"Hey, you must be…uh-" Hailey's face was riddled with thought.

"Ellen Wix," the young girl answered.

"Ohh great. So I offered to hook you up with someone but first I have to ask you a couple of questions," Hailey explained. "Nothing too personal."

"Okay then…"

"So how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Uhh… only two," Ellen replied slowly.

"Good, good," Hailey approved. "And how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"So… are you a virgin?"

"What? Is that really nece-"

"Look do you want Sirius or want?" Hailey interjected.

"Well yeah… but-"

"Well answer the question," Hailey said firmly. Lily shot Hailey an impatient look.

"Uh… okay. Well no, I've done it once," Ellen said awkwardly.

"Oh well that isn't too-"

"When I was twelve."

"Oh-kay, bubye Ellen," Hailey said, gently turning Ellen around and pushing her in the opposite direction.

Ellen looked hurt and confused but continued walking.

"Twelve! Twelve!" Hailey said in shock. "At least I was fourteen!"

"That's not much better," Lily chuckled.

"Oh please Sirius, you were probably nine," Hailey smirked. "Anyway, she was way to young!"

"Well I could've told you that!"

"If she did it when she was twelve, she's probably done it plenty more times then that and is a secret slut," Hailey said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, moving on. Here comes the next girl."

The next girl, it turned out, was not of Hailey's surprisingly high standards either; she was too 'fake'. The one after that, to Hailey, was 'looking for a commitment', when all she said was she had had two long-term relationships. The excuses went on: "too nerdy", "too conceited", "too desperate", "too boring"…

"Did you even know any of these girls when you asked them to come?" Lily asked. "Or did you just ask any random girl you came across this morning?"

"Of course not," Hailey assured her. "I knew of them, and they all had nice reputations. I just wanted to do these interviews to check out their personalities."

"Well soon lunch is going to be over, so can we hurry it up please?" Lily asked in frustration.

"Sirius you can't rush these things!" Hailey shot back. "Do you want to be seen kissing a nice girl, or some derro mole?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I still don't see what was wrong with the last one. I mean I'm making out with her not having a conversation with her."

"Trust me Sirius, you'll thank me when I find the right girl," Hailey said.

At that moment, a pretty blonde girl, with shoulder length straight hair, blue eyes and a sweet smile, approached Hailey and Lily.

"Uh Hailey? You wanted to meet me," she asked, glancing sideways at Lily.

"Yeah, Shauna, you know Sirius right?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Sirius this is Shauna," Hailey said. "A smart, intelligent, attractive, down to earth sixth year a met at that Ravenclaw party."

"Uh… okay," Lily nodded, smiling awkwardly at Shauna. Shauna returned an equally awkward smile.

"So… why am I hear?" she asked. Lily let out a small groan. _This girl doesn't even know why she's here_.

"Well, I'll tell you what's going on and where Sirius comes into it in a minute, after you answer me a couple of questions," Hailey smiled.

"Okay…"

"Alright so… here we go. Trouble maker or nice guy?"

"What? Oh err… a bit of both I guess…"

"Confident or sensitive?"

"Uh… both?"

"Hook up or relationship?"

"Relationship…"

"How many long term boyfriends have you had?"

"Well I've had three boy friends, but only one was long term."

"How long did that last for?"

"About eight months, we broke it off last year."

"So you said you were into relationships over hook ups. Does that mean you're not into random hook ups?"

"No… I mean I prefer relationships, but I mean… I don't mind doing it if I don't actually have feelings for the guy," Shauna said uncomfortably.

"Great. So Sirius is a good looking guy right?" Hailey asked.

"Uh… well, yeah, I guess."

"Nice body?"

Shauna gave a small shrug and an awkward nod.

"Tight, nicely formed ass?"

Lily tried to force back a laugh.

"I dunno… I haven't really-"

"Would you hook up with him?"

"What?" Shauna looked startled.

"You don't have feelings for him do you?"

"No but… I've never even talked to him in my life."

"So that's a no?"

"No…"

"So then a yes?"

"Yes- no… I mean I dunno," Shauna panted.

"Great so it's settled, tomorrow you guys will meet up somewhere to hook up," Hailey smiled. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Uh…" Shauna looked quite embarrassed.

Lily was shocked this was decided so quickly, but desperately wanted to get the thing over and done with. "Somewhere public, so people can see me kiss her, and will know that I'm not gay!"

"Ohh… so that's why you wanted to hook up with me," Shauna said suddenly, smiling and looking immensely relieved. "I thought you wanted it to lead to sex or something. I mean I've heard of your reputation. I gotta say I'm pleased. Can we do it outside the arithmancy classroom tomorrow, fourth period? I may as well get something out of this too."

"Like what?" Hailey asked.

"My ex, the one I'd been going out with eight months is in arithmancy tomorrow. He broke up with me last school year for reasons I don't even know, and I still kinda like him. This would make him so jealous."

"Uh… yeah sure," Lily said taken aback.

"Great," Shauna smiled appreciatively.

At that moment the bell sounded.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow," she said brightly, rushing off to her next lesson.

"She was cute," Hailey said. "Much better than the others."

Lily nodded; relieved they'd finally picked someone. Now the only trouble was actually kissing the girl.

"So that's why you wanted to be set up, because everyone thinks you're gay," Hailey smiled. "I thought all the from attention from Saturday night was great."

"That's because everyone knew you weren't a lesbian," Lily said.

"True, true. Anyway we'd better get to class."

000000000000

Lily and Sirius walked through the corridor at the end of the lesson, contented with the fact that school for the day was finished for them. Lily had been informing Sirius of the plan and which female would be seen kissing "Sirius". To Lily's enormous relief, Sirius seemed to approve of Shauna.

"Yeah she's hot. But she's not looking for a serious relationship is she?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No… she said she's trying to make her ex jealous, don't know who he is though," Lily said. "Probably hoping she'll go to this ball thingy with him on the weekend."

The two of them spotted another bright blue flier on the wall along the corridor. About a hundred or so fliers and been posted around the school by the various Ravenclaws who were organizing the ball. They read:

"_This Saturday night come to the great hall to enjoy some well mannered merriment, in celebration of the new school year. This event has been approved for fourth years and above, and includes food, beverages, music, dancing and, of course, a lot of fun! This is not a formal event so there is no need for dress robes… but do dress to impress…not to mention appropriately! This event has been organized by a small band of Ravenclaw students for your benefit. We apologise for the short notice but look forward to seeing you all there!"_

"That's got to be about the corniest thing I've ever read. You can tell that nerd wrote it!"

"Sirius!" Lily said reproachfully. "Be nice!"

"Yeah, good for you," Sirius replied thinking of Remus's 'furry little problem'. "So kissing a girl Lily. Are you scared?"

Lily gave Sirius a smirk. "I dunno Sirius. Maybe you should give me tips from your kiss with James."

"What are you doing? You know I can only dish it out," Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily snorted. "Serves you right by not going through the plan with me before you went ahead with kissing him."

"It had to be spontaneous! We didn't want anyone to think it was planned!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that was the reason you didn't tell me."

"It was!" Sirius said.

"Whatever," Lily sniggered. "Anyway I'm going to head to the bathroom. Don't wait up."

Sirius nodded, continuing down the corridor, while Lily took a left turn. About halfway to her intended destination, Lily became distracted. She was walking down a reasonably deserted corridor, when James suddenly snuck up behind her, and clasped her hand with his own. She gasped, quickly pulled her hand from his strong grip.

"James what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily hissed at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Well this is what you wanted is it?" James said.

"What, for the school to think Sirius is queerer than they already do?" Lily asked. "No! I've got a plan to kiss a girl tomorrow, so don't fuck it up!"

"Look, I was just trying to prove to you that I'm not one of those blokes who are just interested in you because you're good looking. I overheard your conversation with Alison last night and wanted to make sure you knew my feelings for you are real."

Lily could feel her face burn. "You heard that? What were you doing out of bed?"

"Well… I was just going to check when you were coming up when I heard my name. I know it was probably weird, me listening in and everything but it paid off coz now I know how to show you how fucking crazy I am about you."

Lily smiled. "You would hold hands with me looking like a guy, just to prove how much you cared about me? That is so gay."

"I was actually aiming for sensitive but what ever," James said. "It's a fine line isn't it?"

Lily laughed.

"You know people think we're together?" James said. "They've been asking me about it all day."

"And what did you say to them?"

"I said nothing's official. I didn't want to say anything until you made an informed decision," James explained. "So what's happening?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you when you're older," Lily joked.

"C'mon you've been holding out on me for a while," James said. "What is it?"

"You'll see in a couple of days," Lily smiled. "I should be switched back very soon. Anyway I'm going to bathroom now. I'll catch ya later."

"Do you want me to come with you?" James asked eagerly.

Lily turned around lifting an eyebrow.

"You're right that would seem totally wrong," James said, shaking his head.

000000000000

Shauna looked both nervous and excited that Thursday, as Lily approached her that Thursday, just before the bell sounded for lunch.

"Hi," Lily greeted her nervously.

"Hey," Shauna grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on Jared's face when he sees this."

"Who's Jared?"

"Oh, my ex."

"Oh right… cool," Lily said.

"So where's Hailey?"

"Still in class. You didn't expect her to watch did you?" Lily smirked.

"Oh no, of course not. So you're supposed to be in the bathroom too?"

"What the Professor Vector doesn't know can't hurt her," Lily smiled.

Shauna smirked. "So when should we get started."

Lily gulped. "Whenever you're ready I guess."

"Are you okay? You seen a little nervous," Shauna said. "I would never expect you to be nervous at this kind of thing."

"I'm not," Lily choked hastily, making Sirius's voice slightly higher than usual.

At that moment the bell rang, and Lily began sweating. The sound of scraping chairs could be heard from within the Arithmancy classroom, as students were getting ready to go to lunch.

"Oh shit, we'd better do this," Shauna said.

"Okay!" Lily said. She hurriedly leaned into Shauna; accidentally head butting her in the process.

"Ouch!" she gasped.

"Sorry!" Lily said, rubbing her own head.

The classroom door open and students flooded into the corridor. With that Shauna grabbed Lily's head and forced their lips together. This kiss was excruciatingly uncomfortable, as Lily had no idea where to place her hands. She contented herself by putting them on Shauna's lower back. The kiss only lasted for ten seconds, but to Lily, it could've gone on for ten years. Needless to say, Lily preferred kissing guys.

There were many whispers issuing from the crowd of students surrounding the pair.

"Wow, what's up with the marauders and their public displays of affection?" One boy wondered aloud.

Shauna turned to a boy among the crowd with spiky brown hair, who was looking as though he was going to vomit. A snigger played across her face at the sight of his expression. "That's right Jared, I'm moving on!"

And with that Shauna turned on her heel and disappeared through the wall of students. Lily was left dazed and quite embarrassed. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Sirius.

"Did you do it?"

"Uh yeah," Lily gulped.

"How was it?"

"Uh okay I guess."

"Awesome," Sirius replied. "But we don't have much time to discuss it here. Flitwick just came to me and said we need to meet Dumbledore in his office as soon as I found you, so c'mon."

Lily awoke from her trance and allowed Sirius to drag her through the crowd towards Dumbledore's office. They rushed through the corridors; eager to get to the office, suspecting this whole ordeal would be over very soon. Talking very little along the way, the pair reached the statue guarding the entrance.

"Licorice wand," Sirius said confidently.

The two entered the office to find Dumbledore seated behind his desk.

"Ah Miss Evans, Mr Black," Dumbledore inclined his head. "Do take a seat."

Sirius and Lily sat down excitedly, awaiting the good news.

"Now I've got some excellent news for you. Professor Flitwick and I have managed to concoct a potion that will enable you both to switch back to your own bodies."

"Yes!" Sirius breathed. Lily looked beside herself with glee. This was too good to be true. Everything could go back to normal. Finally!

"Yes I know it is very exciting for the both of you, but unfortunately there is a little work to be done on your part for the potion to be effective."

Lily smile faltered slightly. "And what is that sir?"

"Well the potion requires the drinkers to both consume each other's DNA, so that it recognizes the two individuals who need to make the transition."

"You mean like the polyjuice potion with hair and fingernails and junk?" Sirius asked.

"Well yes, along those lines," Dumbledore nodded. "Except a stronger substance than those physical attributes. I'm talking more along the lines of… saliva."

"Ew," Lily whispered.

"And also for this potion to be effective the DNA must be consumed by both parties at precisely the exact moment, under the light of the full moon, that is to say this Saturday night. So you know what that means?"

Lily gulped. Sirius however looked puzzled. "So… we're supposed to spit on each other?"

"No No Mr Black. On Saturday night you and Miss Evans will both drink the potions I shall be giving you and then the two of you will have a short amount of time to exchange your DNA. And to do that you will need to, well… kiss."

Sirius's jaw dropped to the floor. Lily looked as though her worse fear had been confirmed.

"Kiss her?_ Her?!_ James will murder me!"

"I am sorry Mr Black but there is no other way."

"Great. well at least we are going back to normal after it," Lily sighed. "And we don't have to tell anyone we're doing it. We'll just do it somewhere private under the full moon."

Sirius gulped turning to Dumbledore. "There's no other way?"

"I am afraid not," he replied. "I apologise for the inconvenience. You both may go. I shall give you the potions some time before the dance, and explain things more thoroughly then."

Lily and Sirius nodded, both looking pale and left the room.

"Why couldn't we have just had to drink the potion?"

"Because that would've made out lives too easy Sirius," Lily sighed.

"Our lives are like a fucking soap opera. One issue gets resolved, then more drama comes along to fuck everything up again. James will slay me."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"Not where your concerned he won't," Sirius assured her.

000000000000

_Another chapter done!! And the next one is the switch back :O… or is it…?? Hehe, so a lot happened in that chapter ay?? Snape came in, Lily kissed a girl, Sirius and Lily are going to kiss :o…drama, drama, drama lol… anyway read and review…_


	14. A bittersweet ending

_Almost finished :-D :-D … thanks to all my reviewers!! I appreciate your feedback as it motivated me to keep updating… check out my other stories after this one… I've only done one chapter for each but those are the ones I'm focusing on once I've finished this… anyway we left off with some more bad news for Lily and Sirius …poor things!! It'll all be over soon though…_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter…_

000000000000

"So she's dating James now?"

"I have no idea what that girls doing. I'd really like to know what goes on in that pretty little head of hers. One minute she hates him, the next she's pashing him off in the middle of a packed corridor. It's so weird."

"What about Sirius and Shauna? Didn't she have a boyfriend not too long ago?"

"Probably just another one of Sirius's conquests. He has a different girl every other day. You should know that, considering you've been there."

"Shh! I know that, it's just I thought he and Lily were gay now, you know. Didn't they pick up their best friends at that Ravenclaw party on the weekend."

"Yeah they did. Maybe they swing both ways. Well, we'll see what happens at the school dance this weekend. They'll hook up, and we'll get to see who's with who."

Lily scowled, listening in on the two girls in whispered conversation as she stood waiting for James on the grand staircase. Both of them were hiding behind one of the bottom banisters and she doubted they had noticed her standing there. _Hurry up James_, she thought, tired of having to hear murmurs constantly speculating her sexuality and dating life. All she wanted was for the following night to come so the whole ordeal would finally be over. Of course, there were still more complications that made the switch back seem even more convoluted, but she felt it would all be worth it in the end.

Finally, Lily let out a sigh of relief as she saw James rushing towards her from the entrance of the Great Hall.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Lily asked.

"The head boy and girl have to supervise the decorations for the dance," James said, looking disgruntled. "Meaning me and Sirius have to stay here after dinner."

"Ooh, at least you'll get to see what it looks like," Lily said excitedly.

"Like I want to waste my time down in the hall tonight, I'll see it all finished tomorrow," James said.

"True," Lily nodded. "But at least you'll have Sirius to entertain you."

"Yeah I suppose," James agreed. "And I guess it'll all be worth it tomorrow night. It's the switch back right?"

"Oh fuck yes," Lily breathed. "I've never been more excited for a dance in my life."

James chuckled. "So, how are you going to switch back?"

"Oh … uh … nothing too hard," Lily began awkwardly. Lily was contemplating informing James of the circumstances but thought against it. He had been brought into the whole situation and received a lot of blows to his ego at no fault of his own, and she didn't want anything else upsetting him. _What he doesn't know can't hurt him_, she thought. She cleared her throat. "Uh … all we have to basically do is drink a potion under the full moon, and yeah, then we go back."

"Is that all?" James asked happily. "I thought it would be way more complicated then that."

"Yeah … coz another complication would be just too much wouldn't it?" Lily said uncomfortably, plastering a fake smile on her face. "So uh… where's Sirius?"

"Oh, I think he went into the grounds with Hailey and Alison for the rest of our break," James said. "So Lily, have you thought about after the switch back? What's happening with us? I mean do you want a relationship or what? We must've had this conversation at least a hundred times and you've never given me a straight answer."

"Oh … uh, yeah I've been thinking and um…" Lily hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. "I … umm… well, I think, after the switch back … we should, maybe… just be friends … at least for a while."

James bowed his head and nodded. "Yeah … I-I would like that."

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Well yeah," James said brightly. "You're an awesome chick. So great, we can be friends. I'd like that a lot better than all those snide comments you used to give me."

Lily gave him a grin, as they slowly walked through the corridor. "So who are you taking to the dance?"

"Dunno, do we need dates?" James asked.

"Well everyone seems to be taking one. There was this big group of sixth year girls in the Great Hall at breakfast who were fretting about who they were going to take."

"Oh well, would you mind if I took Sirius … you know in your body? Just as friends you know, I definitely won't try anything, especially when Sirius is in there," James assured her.

Lily smirked. "I guess that would be okay. But you both aren't dancing. Sirius will probably start a crump off with someone and make a fool of me. And I'll have to take him some time during the night for the switch back."

"Oh that's okay. I won't even be there for that long anyway; I've got other stuff to do tomorrow night," James said.

"Stuff?" Lily asked curiously. "What kind of stuff?"

"It's nothing important. But out of respect for the people involved, I can't tell you what it is," James said.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "If it's not important then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell a soul. Sorry Lils, a promise is a promise," James said.

Lily pouted. Her pout then changed into a sweet smile. "Nah kidding, of course you don't have to tell me, but what time do you have to leave?"

"Around eight thirty I'd say, maybe earlier," James said.

"Eight thirty!?" Lily yelped. "Wow, it must be important."

"Not really. It's no big deal. It's actually something I have to do quite regularly," James said.

"Beat off?" Lily asked mockingly.

James chuckled. "Well besides that," he said sarcastically.

At that moment the bell rang for the second last period of the day.

"C'mon, better get to Herbology," James said.

00000000000

The charms lesson, being the perfect setting for nice long sessions of gossip, was filled with the incessant chatter of students discussing dates for the following nights dance. Hailey was in a particularly jittery mood, having been unable to acquire a date at that point in time.

"The dance is tomorrow night, and I don't have _anyone_ to go with!" Hailey said frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked confusedly. "You've had like twenty offers."

"All them guys were scum Ali!" Hailey snapped. "Do you want me to turn up with a guy I picked from the reject pile?"

"I thought most of them were really cute," Alison said.

"Well you go with one of them and I'll pick someone that won't make me look like a loser," Hailey shot back. "Or are you already going with someone?"

"Well no… but Samuel Davies asked me," Alison smirked embarrassedly.

"And you held that from me!? Oh he is so hot! Are you going to go with him?" Hailey asked, looking thrilled.

"I dunno, I said I'd think about it," Alison said slyly. "It's just I don't know the guy really well."

"So? This is how you get to know him," Hailey said incredulously. "Just say yes alright? His cute."

Alison smiled, her face growing pink. "Alright, I'll tell him tonight at dinner."

"Good, then you can help me pick out a guy," Hailey said. "And I need your opinion too Lily."

"Wha- Oh yeah, he's hot," Sirius replied dazedly. He had just been daydreaming about the switch back, and contemplating what he was going to do first once back in his body.

"Lily, were you even listening?" Hailey asked in frustration.

"Ah no," Sirius said honestly.

Hailey gave him a scowl. "Well, who are you going with then?"

"Uh… no one," Sirius said. "It's not compulsory to have a date is it?"

"No… but you'll look like a dickhead if you don't bring someone," Hailey said. "Why don't you take James? I mean, you've already hooked up with him."

"I'd rather go alone," Sirius informed her.

"Don't be such a prude just go with him," Hailey said. "If anyone asks just tell them that there's nothing going on with the two of you, you're just friends with benefits."

"We are not friends with benefits," Sirius said firmly.

"Well, whatever you guys are," Hailey said carelessly.

The bell rang, cutting their conversation short. The class packed away their notes, excited for the weekend to finally begin. As the Gryffindor's slowly followed the rest of the class towards the exit, the squeaky voice of Flitwick sounded.

"Uh Mr Black, Miss Evans, a quick word, if you please."

Sirius and Lily rolled their eyes simultaneously, both expressing a sense of foreboding for the oncoming conversation. Neither of them felt they could cope with anymore bad news. Their dread must have shown on their faces, because Flitwick gave a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to deliver more bad news," he said. "I'm just here to ask if you have any enquiries concerning the task ahead."

"What task?" Sirius asked.

"The- er… switch back," Flitwick said.

"No professor. All we have to do is drink a potion and quickly kiss, right?" Lily said.

"Yes under the moonlight of course," Flitwick added. "I'm terribly sorry about the uh… kissing aspect of it, but there is no other way. Are you both handling it alright?"

"As good as I'll ever be sir," Lily shrugged.

"As long as I get my body back in the end," Sirius said.

"Well that, Dumbledore and I can almost guarantee," Flitwick stated.

Sirius spluttered. "Almost? Almost? What do you mean _Almost!?_"

The color drained from Flitwick's face as he stared at Sirius and Lily's faces, riddled with shock. "Well… we concluded that this potion was ninety seven percent effective, so the chances are still very-"

"So what? Three percent of the time it doesn't even work?" Lily asked, looking outraged. "Sir I can't handle this anymore! I thought you said you didn't have any bad news? Next time you have bad news for us sir, _please_ keep it to yourself!"

"Well I thought you had a right to know," Flitwick stated nervously. "But don't worry ninety seven percent is still a very good chance. You needn't worry."

"Well that's easy for you to say! You don't know how bad our luck has been sir! I'd be more surprised if it actually did work," Sirius said, running his hands nervously through Lily's long, red locks.

"I'm sure it will be fine. If not, Dumbledore and I will have to employ different means to switch you both back."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said wearily. To think he had actually got his hopes up. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well… I guess that is all I wanted to tell you. You both may go," Flitwick said warily, hoping they wouldn't take out their aggravation on him.

Lily and Sirius both left without a word, dragging their feet as they went. As soon as they got outside, Sirius let out a huge groan.

"I can't believe this! I have to kiss you and there is a chance it won't even work!" He said in frustration.

"I know," Lily groaned. "And what if someone catches us. They're going to think I'm a slut. I mean it would look like I'd kissed you and your best friend in just a couple of days."

"Well what about me?"

"What about you? Everyone already thinks you're a man whore," Lily said.

"No it's not that. It's just that if James catches me kissing you he will kill me with his bare hands," Sirius said seriously. "I'll have to tell him."

"No!" Lily snapped quickly, making Sirius jump. "I already talked to him today and I told him all we had to do was drink the potion! He'll know I lied to him."

"And what happens if he comes out and see us? How're we supposed to explain ourselves? He won't believe us unless we tell him in advance," Sirius said gravely.

"Sirius why do we have to tell him? He won't even be there for half the night anyway!" Lily said impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"He said he has other stuff to do, but he can't tell me what it is coz he promised someone he wouldn't tell anyone. And then Remus won't be coming because he is really sick in bed. Peter will be sitting in some corner alone. Hailey will be pashing off some guy. Alison will be with some guy who wants to pick her up but she'll be talking away about politics or something. We don't have to tell anyone! We'll just go down to the lake have a ten seconds tops kiss, and go back up and surprise them with our switch."

Sirius, relieved that Lily had not put two and two together with Remus's situation, nodded. "Alright we won't tell anyone. But the kiss had better not go for long."

"Like I said ten seconds tops. Just long enough to get each others saliva."

"Why you gotta talk like that?" Sirius asked disgustedly.

"What?" Lily shrugged. "I know it's not pleasurable, but it's the only reason we're kissing."

"Yeah but there are certain things you shouldn't say," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine then. For once you're the more prudish one out of us two. Anyway lets head back to the common room, considering we've finished all of our lessons for the day."

"Yeah okay," Sirius agreed.

"And we can pick out your outfit for tomorrow night," Lily said brightly.

"Alright, but I ain't wearing heels," Sirius grumbled.

"We'll have to see what goes with the outfit first," Lily said.

"Alright, but this means I get to pick yours, which will most likely be jeans, a shirt and no underwear," Sirius said.

"But won't that be uncomfortable?" Lily asked.

"No, besides it means less work for me later. I'm taking a girl up to my dorm as soon as I'm back in my body," Sirius said enthusiastically.

Lily smiled. "I don't care what you do. As long as I'm back in my body, I'll be happy."

000000000000

Remus' clammy hands grasped the edges of his mattress, as he let out a groan of pain. Water trickled onto his forehead from the cloth Peter was dabbing him with. Sweat dampened his pale face and his breath was ragged. Full moon was fast approaching.

James towered over his ill friend. "How are you feeling Moony?"

"Like shit James, what do you think?" Remus rasped. "Does Lily suspect anything?"

"No I don't think so," James said. "You've done alright."

Every time Lily entered the dormitory Remus had to subdue his feelings of sickness, to hopefully pass his condition off as a temporary malady. Fortunately Lily, though very concerned for Remus's well being, felt the illness would subside and did not question it too much.

"So Remus, how does this sound? We sneak you into the shack at around eight to eight thirty. Then I will go back out to the dance at around midnight to collect Sirius. They should be er… finished _dancing_ then. You and Peter will be fine by yourselves in that time. You should be. I just hope the night will run smoothly," James said. "Anyway, I'd better go down to dinner. Coming Peter?"

"Uh yeah sure," Peter said. "Want me to bring you up some food afterwards Moony?"

"Yeah," Remus croaked. "As long as it's meat."

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Be alright by yourself?" James asked.

Remus slowly nodded. "I was all day anyway."

"Awesome. Well catch you later Moony. Try not to bite anyone," James said sarcastically, as he led the way towards the exit.

He and Peter made their way down to the Great Hall to meet Hailey, Alison, James, Sirius and Lily; all who had went down earlier. They finally made it to the Hall and entered the chatter filled room. They saw the group segregated from the rest of the house at the far end of the table closest to the entrance. Peter and James walked towards them and sat down on the bench.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Needed to comb my hair," James smiled.

She snorted in response. "I'd honestly be surprised if you've ever run a comb through your hair James."

"Well then be surprised Sirius," James winked. "Maybe I'm doing it so I can ask a special girl to the stupid dance thing tomorrow night."

Lily grinned. James turned to Sirius. "Lily? Wanna come to the dance with me?"

"Nup," Sirius replied, slurping down a spoonful of soup.

James scowled. "As friends of course."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," James smirked.

"Fine then, but I'm not holding your hand," Sirius said firmly.

"Talk about frigid," Hailey murmured. She then groaned in frustration. "And I still need a date! I'm not taking one of the dickheads who asked me, definitely not. Wait, I know! Sirius, how about you come with me?"

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

"Why not?" Hailey asked excitedly. "You don't have a date, I don't have a date. You're not an ugly piece of shit. I'm not an ugly piece of shit. Plus neither of us wants it to mean anything. It's the perfect plan!"

"Uh??" Lily looked enquiringly at Sirius, who in return gave her an approving nod. "…Sure!"

"Yay!" Hailey yelped excitedly. "Ooh, how exciting. Now that that's worked out, have you said yes to Samuel Davies?" she asked, turning to Alison.

Alison shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No… not yet."

"Well hurry up girl, before he's taken!" Hailey said encouragingly.

"I dunno," Alison said hesitantly.

"Why are you so unsure? It's just a stupid dance, but also a perfect way to get to know him," Hailey said brightly.

"Go for it Alison," James smiled.

Alison looked around at the group staring at her, feeling quite awkward.

"Alright fine," she announced suddenly. "I'll go over there right now and say yes."

And with that Alison bounded from her chair, and went over to the Ravenclaw table where Samuel Davies was sitting.

Lily smiled happily. "Now Peter needs a date?"

"No that's okay Sirius, I don't want a date," Peter stated embarrassedly.

"You sure? We could get someone really good for you," Lily smirked.

"Seriously Sirius, I'm fine," Peter said a tad more assertively.

"Okay but-"

"His fine," Sirius said firmly, not appreciating Lily's sudden urge to play matchmaker in his body.

The rest of dinner was a relatively uneventful affair, aside from the fact that Alison had come springing back to the Gryffindor table excitedly, telling the group of her plans to meet with Samuel. The occupants of the Great Hall were dismissed early, in order for the decorations to commence. Sirius and James remained as the others made their way to Gryffindor tower.

The decorating of the hall was a process that took about two hours (to the great displeasure of James and Sirius) and was aided by various teachers, including Mcgonagall and Flitwick, and the group of Ravenclaw students who had organized the event. James and Sirius passed time by throwing neon lights at each other and having mini duels when the teachers weren't looking.

When James was called over to help Mcgonagall hang up some silver streamers, the primary planner of the dance approached Sirius: Marjorie Waterhouse.

"Hi Lily!" She said beaming. "The decorations are looking great, aren't they?"

"Uh yeah…" Sirius replied awkwardly, wanting to turn around and walk in a different direction.

"I am so happy how it's turning out! I was expecting it to be a complete disaster. I mean it was really ambitious of me to have tried organizing a dance for tomorrow night. But we managed to find materials from various classrooms and Hogsmeade had some really nice stuff," she said happily.

Sirius' smile was fixed. "Yeah, it looks great. Um… so if it's all being done tonight, it won't be much of a surprise tomorrow night, I mean, everyone is going to see it at Breakfast won't they?"

"Well not all of it," Marjorie said smugly. "Some of us are coming in just before to put up all the special, sparkly stuff. Trust me if I'd had my way we would have put it all up tomorrow just before it, but they said it made more sense to do the bulk of it tonight, and finish it off tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Sirius nodded, trying to look like he actually cared. As he glanced over Marjorie's shoulder for something to distract him from their conversation he saw Dumbledore, gesturing for him to go over.

"Oh Dumbledore wants me I think," Sirius said suddenly, as Marjorie opened her mouth for another topic of conversation. "I'd better go."

Sirius walked past Marjorie and moved towards the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled as Sirius stepped in front of him.

"How do you enjoy the decorations Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh they're er… very nice," Sirius said confusedly.

"Well I'm glad you like them. But as you have probably deduced I did not signal you over here to discuss the decorations," Dumbledore said. "I am here to explain to you more thoroughly what the switch back entails."

"Okay," Sirius said excitedly.

"Now I know that Professor Flitwick has informed me that he told you the odds of the switch being entirely effective. He also told me that you and Miss Evans did not take the news entirely well. I just want to say that even though there is a chance of it not working, the odds we concluded are merely estimations. There may be more of a chance, or even less. This is the first time this potion has been used, so we can only give approximations," Dumbledore said. He then reached into his sapphire colored robes and extracted to corked bottles half filled with a transparent yellow liquid. "I think the most appropriate time to drink this potion would be around midnight."

Sirius nodded as he was handed the bottles.

"Make sure you both drink these at the same time and make sure you drink every last drop. And also uh… make sure you exchange your DNA straight after you have drained it," Dumbledore said. "Will you pass this potion and the instructions on to Miss Evans?"

"Yes sir," Sirius nodded, pocketing both the bottles.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said smiling. "And don't worry, the potions will not do you any harm whatsoever. I hope you enjoy the dance. Now, if you'll excuse me I think Flitwick is wanting me to aid him with some decorations."

Sirius nodded as Dumbledore walked away. At midnight tomorrow, he was almost sure to be back to normal. He felt the small bottles in his pocket and couldn't help but smile. It was almost over. At that moment he heard footsteps walking toward him. He turned around to see James approaching him.

"Man that Marjorie girl is a pain in the ass. She was talking to me about the decorations and shit and how she got a good band to play in such short notice. Like I give a fuck," James smirked. "So what did Dumbledore want?"

"He gave us the potions to help us switch back," Sirius grinned.

"Oh that's fucking awesome," James said. "What time to you reckon you'll be back to normal?"

"I'd say around midnight," Sirius replied. "Why?"

"Because I'll come get you around then so I can take you to the shack for Remus, is that okay?"

"Damn it, I was going to have sex that night," Sirius said disappointedly.

"Well that'll have to wait till the next night won't it?" James said.

Sirius sighed. "Ah well, at least I'll be a bloke again."

"Yep, and Lily will be a girl again," James said happily.

"Do you know what's going on with you two after the switch?" Sirius asked.

"She said she'd like us to be friends," James said happily.

"And you're okay with just being friends?"

"Well yeah, for now. She said it was for just a while," James said. "Who knows it may become more. I mean she let me be seen kissing her body and she's allowing me to go to the dance with her body."

"Okay that sentence sounded really weird," Sirius smirked. "And you still 'love' her?"

"Course I do," James said smiling.

"Okay, and you don't think it's a tad early to call it love?"

"Nope," James replied.

"Well if that's what you want," Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I think they can handle the rest of the decorating by themselves."

"Good idea. Oh and Sirius, thanks for coming to the dance with me tomorrow night," James said sincerely.

"Hmm… you're just lucky I'm such a good friend," Sirius said.

"I know, I owe you," James said.

"Yep, you owe me big time," Sirius said.

00000000000

Lily and Alison sat in front of the Gryffindor fireplace discussing what Sirius (in Lily's body) was going to be seen wearing at the dance. Hailey was already up in the dormitory rummaging through her trunk for an outfit.

"I'm trying to think what clothes I have," Lily said.

"Hm…" Alison sighed. "What about that nice green top you have. The one you got for your birthday."

"No, not formal enough," Lily murmured.

"Okay… well what about that nice white dress, you know the cocktail one?"

"No that's too formal," Lily replied. "It's a dance not a ball, but it's not like a casual party either."

"Hm… well I dunno," Alison said. "Maybe Hailey is better at this sort of thing."

"I would go to Hailey… if I wanted to look like I'm into sexual slavery," Lily said. She then gasped. "I know! What about that silver party dress I have. You know the one I tried on last year but didn't end up wearing?"

"Oh yes, that is hot!" Alison said.

"Yay! I know what Sirius is wearing," Lily said excitedly. "Now what are you wearing?"

"I already know what I'm wearing," Alison said in satisfaction. "My skinny leg jeans with my red top. You know the one I'm talking about?"

"Oh yeah that's nice," Lily nodded.

"Yeah, so now that we know what we're wearing, on to a different subject. You're switch is tomorrow night right? And you drink some potion to change back?" Alison asked.

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"What time do you reckon you'll be back?"

"I dunno," Lily shrugged. "Hopefully before midnight."

Alison smiled. "And are you and James going to, you know… hook up?"

"No, at least I don't think so," Lily said awkwardly. "I told him I wanted to be friends."

"And he's okay with that?"

"Yeah, he took it surprisingly well. Didn't ask for anything more," Lily said.

"Well I think you have met the newly reformed James. The nice guy, rather than the womanizing jerk he used to be," Alison said.

Lily smiled. "I think so too Ali. So you think it's a good idea, being friends with him?"

"Oh course, like I said, I really do like James. I'm becoming friends with him too, since we've been hanging out in the last week," Alison said.

Lily nodded. "Yeah… Maybe… maybe… I-I could give him more of a chance. You know give him one date and see how it goes."

"What are you saying Lily?" Alison asked.

"All I'm saying is… maybe after the switch, I could, you know… ask him out, as a thank you for being so nice to me in this last week," Lily said awkwardly.

Alison laughed. "Are you serious? You want to date James?"

"One date couldn't hurt," Lily shrugged. "It'd be a nice twist wouldn't it?"

Alison giggled. "Yes it would, instead of him asking you out all the time! Oh Lily I'm so proud of you!" She said happily, leaning in and giving Lily a hug.

Lily smiled. "I guess I've reformed a bit too. Into a person that could date James Potter."

At that moment, the portrait hole opened, and in came Sirius and James. Alison quickly pulled away and Lily stopped talking.

"Hey," James greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Uh yeah sure," Lily said, rising from her seat and walking away with Sirius.

"Wonder what those two are talking about?" Alison asked.

"No idea," James shrugged indifferently.

"I got the potion off of Dumbledore," Sirius informed her.

"Okay great, did he give you other instructions?" Lily asked.

"He said that the best time to drink it would be at midnight. We have to drink every single drop of the potion and kiss straight away after we finish. Now I reckon we should do it by the lake. We'll be in the moonlight, and it's a fair distance away from the castle so we won't get caught," Sirius whispered.

Lily nodded. "Okay then, cool. Well I'll meet you at the front doors at a quarter to then?"

"Yep, sounds good," Sirius smiled. "Anyway I'm going to turn in. I have a feeling I'm going to need the rest."

"That sounds like a good plan actually," Lily said. "I'm feeling a bit tired too."

And with that Lily and Sirius bade Alison and James goodnight and went into their respective dorms. The other two followed soon after.

000000000000

Rumors were circulating the castle like wildfire the next day, speculating who was going with whom and what the entertainment for the night was likely to be at the dance. Breakfast and lunch were very exciting affairs as the students had a glimpse of the silver banners and streamers hung high on the walls. The breaks in between meals were devoted to the dorms, where people were choosing their outfits for the dance.

At five o'clock Hailey and Sirius were becoming frantic. Hailey still hadn't decided what she wanted to wear and Sirius didn't want to wear heels.

"You have to Sirius!" Alison hissed, as Hailey was throwing clothes unceremoniously out of her trunk.

"I won't be able to walk in them, let alone dance," Sirius whispered back angrily.

"Okay Lily told me the ground rules today, and she said no dancing!" Alison said.

"Aww c'mon, what if James wants to dance?"

"Too bad, he'll have to dance another night with the actual Lily," Alison said.

Sirius groaned. "This is going to be shit."

"Don't complain, at least you guys are switching back," Alison whispered. "Now these," she said, holding up two white padded circles, "are for support. Lily's dress is strapless and is therefore worn with no bra."

"Awesome," Sirius nodded. "Can't I just leave them?"

"No… because you need support. Lily will kill you if you don't wear these, so just put one on each boob and they will help… hold them in place," Alison shrugged.

"So I'll be touching Lily's boobs?" Sirius smirked.

"Good point," Alison nodded. "Uh Hailey do you want to help Lily put her fillets in?"

"Fillets?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's what we call them," Alison shot back.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here!?" Hailey yelled hysterically.

"Alright fine I'll do it," Alison groaned. "Now take off the bra you're wearing and hold still."

Once Alison had helped Sirius she dragged him over to the bed. "Now I'm going to curl your hair and do your make up, so don't move."

Before Alison could start on Sirius' hair, Hailey let out a scream of delight. "I found it, I've found the outfit."

"That's good for you Hailey," Alison said. "Will you stop being evil bitch now."

"Yes, I'm so excited!" She said happily, jumping on her bed and pulling back her hangings.

"Get ready to be seen with someone every guy will be after tonight Sirius," Alison whispered.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

00000000000

Sirius and James stood with Peter in the common room, which was occupied by only a few other Gryffindors who had not already gone down to the dance and who were under fourth year. James looked at his watch; it was five to seven. 

"Man girls take a long time," James murmured to Lily. "How long do you need?"

"Ages James, how do you expect half the girls in Hogwarts to look as good as they do. It's so guys like you will sleep with them," Lily whispered.

"Well the ones I slept with I didn't have a lot of respect for, coz most of them were whores," James said.

"I'm not another whore to you am I?"

"What do you think?" James asked with raised eyebrows. "I chased you for ages for a relationship. All those girls were just for sex."

Lily nodded. She smiled at James. She had to admit, he looked good. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans with white runners. He was also wearing a long sleeved gray t-shirt with a black, hooded shirt over the top. His hair was as unkempt as ever, just the way he liked it. Lily admittedly had developed affection for his tousled hair as well.

Lily on the other hand had dressed Sirius in jeans and a button up brown shirt, making him look casual and cool. Peter was not going. He had decided he was going to remain in the dorms and look after Remus. Another five minutes passed before the two girls and Sirius had finished getting ready. Alison came walking down in black, open toed heels and skinny leg jeans, taut against her long legs. Her scarlet colored top was loose and flowed nicely over her torso, the silky sleeves draping her pale shoulders. Her blonde hair was dead straight, and fell to the bottom of her neck. Hailey looked stunning in a tight white dress, which reached the middle of her thighs. It was long sleeved and enhanced her bust. The plain dress was accessories with large hoop earrings and a brown belt around her hips. The outfit was completed with brown high heel boots. Her hair was pulled back into a very high ponytail, with a quiff at the top of her head. Sirius walked down the stairs carefully and quite unenthusiastically. James gaped as he looked at the silky, silver baby doll dress he was wearing. A ribbon was tied around the part of his waist just under his chest. The dress was relatively short, a few inches above his knee, exposing his slender legs. He was also wearing strappy heels, which wrapped around his small ankle. Soft curls framed his pretty face and a light coat of eyeliner emphasized his gorgeous green eyes.

Hailey walked over to Lily. "Hey Sirius, you look great."

"Thanks, you look really good too," Lily smiled. "Should we go down?"

"Sounds good to me," she said brightly. "C'mon Ali."

The three then made their way out of the portrait hole.

"You've never looked hotter Sirius," James whispered.

"Oi! Shh! Don't make this more uncomfortable for me then it already is," Sirius said angrily.

"Fine let's go. Sure you'll be alright Wormtail?"

"Yeah, I'd rather look after Remus than go to the stupid dance anyway," Peter shrugged.

"How is Remus anyway?" Sirius asked as they exited the portrait hole.

"The usual. He's not too bad though. And Lily doesn't suspect anything so that's good," James answered.

"Thank god," Sirius replied. He then almost stumbled as he rolled his ankle. James tried to help him but Sirius shooed his hand away. "No touching!"

James snorted. "I'm just trying to help."

"You can help by not touching me!" Sirius hissed.

000000000000

James and Sirius sat at one of the round, white draped tables as soon as they entered the hall. They looked around rather unenthusiastically, observing the crystal centerpieces arranged in the shape of flowers. A large disco ball hung from the ceiling, which exposed the considerably cloudy heavens. Space had been left in the middle of the Great Hall for people to dance to the music of a rising band called "_the wonder warlocks_". A heavy beat played as people danced away. Sirius watched Alison drag Samuel onto the crowded dance floor, bored out of his mind. All James was anticipating was the time when he would have to collect Remus from the dorms. Sirius just wanted the switch to come around quicker than it was.

"Wanna dance?" James asked Sirius offhandedly.

"No," he replied.

"Me neither," James shrugged, turning to watch the dancers again.

Lily and Hailey were seated at a nearby table also watching the various couples enjoying the dance.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or what?" Hailey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Er… sure," Lily replied. "Would you like to dance?"

"Finally. Yes!" Hailey exclaimed, bounding off her chair and dragging Lily to the dance floor.

The beat from this unknown band was fast and very loud. Hailey led Lily to the middle of the dance floor where she immediately wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and began grinding her hips against Lily's. Lily looked around awkwardly at the couples dancing, finding it so strange she was dirty dancing with one of her best girl friends. She moved her hips awkwardly, hoping not to seem too reserved. Hailey obviously sensed Lily was uncomfortable because she then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not a very good dancer," Lily said loudly over the music. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. All you have to do is relax. You're thinking way too much. Who cares if you're bad, as long as you have fun, right?" Hailey said.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm not in much of a dancing mood," Lily replied.

"Oh okay," Hailey nodded. "Well I'm not going to force you to dance if you don't want to, I'll just find someone else. Is that okay?"

"Yes, absolutely," Lily said, relieved Hailey was not offended.

Hailey smiled and continued dancing by herself, but not for too long because as Lily left, two more guys approached her. Lily made her way to the snack table. Only to be ambushed by Marjorie Waterhouse

"Hey Sirius! Having fun? I know you're a party animal, so tell me what you think," she said enthusiastically. "Is it going alright?"

"Oh uh yes… it's very good," Lily said quickly. "Oh shit look my friends calling me, sorry can't stay and talk. Excuse me."

Lily quickly walked away. No friend had called her; she just didn't feel like conversing with anyone especially Marjorie Waterhouse. She found she was just too nervous and excited about the switch back. At that moment, another familiar face approached her. It was Shauna.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to Lily and giving her a big hug. "Thank you so much for kissing me! The plan worked, I'm here with Jared! We had a huge talk yesterday and he apologized for everything! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Well i'd better go, otherwise he will get jealous."

And with that, the pretty blonde, with the tight curls in her hair gave Lily a wink and ran towards her narrow eyed boyfriend, who was watching her intently.

The dancing finally ended around eight o'clock, when Marjorie interrupted the band and announced that dinner would be served. The procedure was simple: just choose what you liked from the menu and yell the name of the meal into your plate. James chose a simple meal of chips with prawn cutlets; he was almost due to get Remus and Peter to take them to the Shrieking Shack. Also at the table were Sirius (who had ordered two meals), Lily, Alison and her date Samuel Davies. Hailey was off at another table filled with boys.

The scraping of cutlery and chattering voices filled the Great Hall as dinner commenced. Sirius bolted down his meals of crumbed steak and spaghetti. Samuel Davies laughed as he watched him.

"Damn you can put it away Lily," he chuckled.

"Yeah stop it, you look like a pig," Lily said angrily.

James forced down his small meal in a manner of minutes, and got up from his chair. "I'd better get going."

"Already?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I've got piles of homework to do," James invented.

"You can do it tomorrow," Alison said. "What about Lily?"

"You're a big girl aren't you Lily? You can take care of yourself."

Sirius however was not paying any attention to the conversation. He was too busy attempting to swallow a mouthful of food. James smirked as he waved good-bye and exited the dance. Once in the Entrance hall he began sprinting up to the boy's dorm to get Remus, in his pre-transformed state, Peter and his invisibility cloak.

The corridors were completely empty as he rushed through them, his quick footstep reverberating off the walls. He reached the Fat Lady within minutes and croaked the password. She allowed him entry and he rushed inside, up the spiral staircase and into his dorm.

"How is he?" he asked a very taken aback Peter.

"Not good," Peter replied. "I think he's getting close to changing."

"Alright then," James said, striding to his trunk and extracting his cloak of invisibility. "We'd better get going."

"Okay," Peter nodded, gently pushing an exceptionally clammy Remus into the sitting position. James swiftly wandered over to aid Peter. They both lifted him onto his feet, as James covered the three of them with the cloak.

"Okay, easy does it," James said. "Let's go."

The journey to the Whomping Willow was a long one. It took quite some time to navigate through the castle under the cloak, with a close to transforming werewolf. They finally made it out onto the grounds and quickened their pace as Remus let out a groan of pain. Fortunately the full moon was hidden behind the clouds.

"Okay quick Wormtail, do your thing," James said, struggling to hold up the faint Remus. Peter quickly made the transition into his rat form and ran to press the knot at the base of the Willow. The violent tree froze, which allowed the trio to slip through the hole at the bottom of the trunk.

00000000000

"Where's your date baby?" a tall spiky haired blonde boy asked Sirius.

"He'll be back soon," Sirius grumbled, as he sat with his arms folded watching the people out on the dance floor.

"He's that James Potter kid right? I haven't seen him for a while. You sure he's coming back?"

"Yes I'm sure, and if you don't get away from me soon I will shove my heel up your ass," Sirius said in frustration.

"Bitch, I'm only trying to keep you company," the guy said defensively, as he walked away.

"Hurry up midnight," he murmured to himself.

Lily was currently in conversation with Alison, as her date, Samuel was currently hanging out with his friends. Sirius kept glancing at the clock on the wall at various points of the night: nine o'clock, ten past nine, half past, a quarter to ten, a quarter past ten, twenty to eleven, a quarter past eleven. Finally after many sighs of boredom and toe tapping action, eleven thirty rolled in and enticed Lily to approach Sirius.

A grin spread across her face as she stepped in front of him. "It's nearly time. Screw our plan to meet in the Entrance Hall, let's just go now."

"Sounds great," Sirius smiled, rising from his chair.

All of a sudden, Alison rushed over to the two of them. "Are you switching back?"

"Yep," Sirius said excitedly.

"Good luck," Alison said eagerly. "It shouldn't take long should it, since you're only drinking that potion?"

"No it shouldn't," Lily said.

"Alright well we'd better get out there," Sirius said. He then pulled Alison into an appreciative hug. "Thanks for helping me become more like a chick."

Alison giggled. "No problem."

Lily and Sirius then departed from the Great Hall and walked out into the moonlight coming from the now exposed full moon (not noticing the greasy haired Snape watching their progress). Down the slopes they walked, toward the glittering lake.

They stopped just at the rim, glancing at the rippling water. Lily glanced down at Sirius' watch on her wrist. They had fifteen minutes.

"Sirius, I just want to say… thank you, for not being a… total jerk while in my body," Lily said. "The switch was actually good in the fact that it made me realize you're not that bad a person."

"And Lily, even though you're a pain in my ass, I still think you're a nice girl, with very hot friends," Sirius said. "And I would approve if you ever went out with James."

Lily laughed. "Thank you Sirius, that means a lot."

"And I'm sorry about spilling potion down you're front and for making you look like a lesbian _and _for looking at your in justunderwear," Sirius said.

Lily giggled. "What was that last one?"

"Making you look like a lesbian."

Lily smirked. "And I'm sorry for being a totally uptight bitch to you and for kissing James in your body."

"Apology accepted," Sirius said.

Lily glanced at her watch again. They had another five minutes.

"Okay it's almost time to do the… thing," Lily said nervously, her heart pounding. "Okay, we kiss for ten seconds and then pull away. Hopefully it works."

"Yeah," Sirius croaked. He pulled out both bottles and handed one to Lily.

"Should we start?" Sirius said.

"I guess so, he didn't say midnight exactly did he?"

"No, don't think so," Sirius said.

They both pressed their bottles to their lips, but then pulled them away.

"Maybe we should wait a couple of minutes, just to be on the safe side," Lily said hesitantly.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Just a couple more minutes."

00000000000

Bits of charred furniture were strewn across the room, as the werewolf ripped and ravaged through the house, purely for enjoyment. The large stag, which was watching over the scene to retain control, felt it was safe to leave a transformed Remus alone for a while. It made it's way out of the trapdoor in the middle of the room and cantered down the passageway. At the end of it, James transformed back into his human form and pressed the knot to immobilize the aggressive Willow.

From there he rushed to the castle to find his friend to come back with him into the shack. He rushed into the Entrance hall. There he spotted Alison running toward him.

"James, I thought you left early?" Alison said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What, oh just here to see Lily and Sirius," James said quickly. "Did they switch?"

"Yes, they did!" she replied excitedly. "They should be out by the lake. Probably celebrating being back in their own bodies."

"Great! I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright see you!"

James rushed into the Entrance hall and was about to go to the lake when a voice stumped him in his tracks. "I'd hurry if I were you."

James spun around to find that Snape was the source of the voice. "What the fuck do you want Snivellous?"

"Well I just thought I'd tell you it looks like Lily and your stupid friend were taking a romantic stroll by the lake," Snape said. "Seemed like they were sneaking around."

"Of course it would dickhead," James said. "Anyway, I have no time for your shit Snivellous, I've got to go."

And with that James rushed down the slopes to Lily and Sirius.

"Alright we'd better do this now, it's a minute to midnight," Lily stated.

"Alright on the count of three," Sirius nodded. "One, two, three."

Both Lily and Sirius brought the bottles to their lips and drained the contents in a few gulps.

"Okay quick," Sirius gasped, as he dropped his bottle.

His hands quickly cupped Lily's neck and forced her lips onto his. He quickly opened his mouth as required quickening the pace of the kiss, wanting it to work, _needing_ it to work. All of the overwhelming experiences of the week would dissolve if the kiss was effective. The humiliation, the stress, the lying, the testing of friendships would all seem worth it, if the switch back was successful. They kissed for a few moments before either of them broke away.

Just as Lily was about to pull herself away from Sirius, a blinding pain reached the left side of her skull. A fist collided powerfully with the side of her face, throwing her sideways. She did not know whom the fist had belonged to; all she of knew was the throbbing pain in her temple. As she lurched sideways she grabbed Sirius for support, dragging him with her. The two of them stumbled over the edge of the bank and with an all mighty splash, fell into the lake. Lily felt extremely confused as she floated underneath the surface of the water. Using all the strength her legs could muster she forced herself upwards and resurfaced. Her head was still throbbing as she saw James' irate expression, all the colored drained was from his face.

"And to think I ever trusted you," James growled, turning on his heel and stalking in the direction of the willow.

"James!" Sirius yelled, Lily's rasp issuing from his mouth. "James!"

Tears started to well in Lily's eyes as she put her hands in front of her eyes and realized the potion had failed. Both she and Sirius paddled to the bank and pushed themselves out of the water. Once on shore Lily began running after James, in the hope of explaining the situation. She didn't care about the failed switch back, all she wanted was for James to understand.

"James!" she called. "James!"

All of a sudden, Lily's words were caught in her chest. She could not move any further. A burning sensation was rapidly spreading through her body. She didn't know what was going on. Her body lurched forward. She was fast losing consciousness and didn't know what to do. She lay on the spiky lawn on her front, her vision blurry. The hazy grass was the last thing she saw before she passed out, lying sprawled on her stomach.

James walked passed the front doors and toward the Whomping Willow. Snape watched his progress, looking satisfied.

"I told you something was going on!" he yelled. "You're just pathetic thinking Lily Evans could ever love you!"

James slowly turned around, putting his hand in his jeans and gripping his wand very tightly. "What did you just say to me?"

"She never loved you. You should've got the point from all over those times she rejected you!" Snape sniggered. "She used to talk trash about you all the time to me. When we used to be friends. And now she's run off with your best friend. After all that have you finally got an idea of what she thinks of you?"

James bit his bottom lip, his emotions ranging from anger to extreme sadness. "Hey, I don't give a fuck. Evans is just a slut anyway! You can tell everyone, all your Slytherin mates, even Evans for all I care, that she was just another girl I wanted to fuck! What can I say? I just like the thrill of the chase. I don't give a shit about her, there's plenty more fish in the sea." He yelled, hiding his emotions very well. "Enjoy the rest of the dance _Snivellous_."

Snape smirked as James disappeared into the darkness, glad that he James and Lily's relationship was ruined and he didn't have to do any of the work. He then turned and went back into the dance, passing Hailey and Alison on the stairs.

Hailey turned and gaped at Alison. "James is an_ asshole_! How dare he say all that shit about Lily! And all this time we thought he genuinely cared for her!"

Alison's face was riddled with shock. "C'mon I think Lily's by the lake."

Hailey and Alison rushed down the sloping grounds towards the lake.

"I thought we came out here to see if Lily and James had got together," Hailey panted. "It was weird coz I didn't see them all dance."

"That's because you were with boys all night," Alison replied. Her face then fell, "Oh my god Lily!"

They rushed towards the lake as fast as their heels would take them and discovered the unconscious forms of Sirius and Lily. Hailey tended to Sirius' body while Alison went to Lily's.

"Wow I've never had an unconscious date before," Hailey said.

"Shit," Alison breathed, tapping Lily on the face. Hailey shook Sirius' head from side to side. After a few moments, both Lily and Sirius began to stir feebly. Lily slowly opened her eyes to see Alison's face leaning over her.

"Lily?" Alison questioned frantically.

Lily sighed. "Yes… Ali- what?"

Alison gasped. "It worked? Oh my god Lily you're back!"

Lily eyes widened. She sat up quickly, not caring that it made her dizzy and crawled quickly to the water. She looked into her green eyed, red haired reflection and gasped. She brought her hands to her face and caressed her skin. Her hand ran through her drenched hair and down onto her saturated dress. She then put her hands on her breasts.

"I'm back? Sirius we're back!!" Lily screamed gleefully rushing over to Sirius' side.

He took one look at her appearance and gasped, sitting up and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm a guy! I'm a guy!"

"You guys switched back!" Alison grinned. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Wait… am I missing something here?" Hailey asked slowly.

"Long story," Alison said quickly.

Lily rushed over to Alison and pulled her into a tight hug. Sirius was rubbing his temple. "Fuck James punches hard."

Lily giggled. "Well you have to deal with it not me ha ha! Oh my gosh Alison I have boobs! And long pretty hair, and I'm wearing heels again and I can kiss guys again and see James and- and… Oh god James!"

"Fuck, James!" Sirius swore, jumping to his feet and sprinting towards the willow. The three girls were left in a state of total confusion.

Hailey quickly spoke, "Okay we can get to… whatever you were talking about before, in a minute but I just want to tell you Lily that James is a prick and not to go for him."

Alison nodded sadly. "He called you a slut to Snape after Snape just provoked him and said that he was only going for you for the thrill of the chase. I'm so sorry Lily."

"Oh god, it's because he saw me and Sirius kissing," Lily moaned.

"What?!" Alison and Hailey yelped simultaneously.

"You guys kissed?" Hailey asked in shock.

"Yes, but it was apart of the switching back process. We had to exchange DNA at the same time, and kissing was the only way," Lily said. "And James caught us and now he hates me and I've screwed everything up!"

Lily's bottom lip trembled and Alison put a comforting arm around her. Hailey just looked confused by the whole situation.

"I'm sure we can fix the James situation, as long as you explain the whole kissing thing. Who knows, maybe Sirius will sort it out tonight, if that's what he's gone to do," Alison said soothingly. "You should be happy. I mean everything's back to normal isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "I guess. It's such a bittersweet ending though isn't it? Sirius and me are back to normal, but mine and James' relationship is ruined."

"You don't know that," Hailey said. "And what I'm gathering is that you and Sirius switch bodies for a while and now you are back to normal? Look, before you didn't even like James that much... so that's something that'll go back as well."

"But it can't go back now that I know what he's really like. I want to at least be friends with him," Lily said.

"Just out of curiosity how long were you guys switched for?"

"Almost two weeks," Lily said.

"Holy shit two weeks! And you knew about it?" Hailey said to Alison. "Well you two played your parts well."

"Sharp as a tack as usual Hails," Alison smirked. "C'mon Lily, lets get you to bed. We will sort it out in the morning."

"I know I fucked it up. Now James is going to be the one hating me," Lily said gloomily picking her shivering self up from the ground and allowing Alison and Hailey to lead her back up to the castle. "I'll have to make it up to James somehow."

"Don't worry, you will," Alison said. "You'll find something."

"I'll do anything to get him back," Lily said sincerely. "Anything."

000000000000

_:O almost finished!! How was that for a long chapter??! Wayyyy too long but I had a lot to include so yeahh… well tell me what you think… review if you want to find out how James and Lily's relationship holds out… One more chapter to go and Sirius and Lily aren't inside each other's bodies for it:D:D_


	15. Reconciliation or Riddance?

Umm… just warning you now… this chapter is pretty long lol!! Umm but good news is it's the last one for this story, so no more super long chappies D… anywayz enjoy!!!

0000000000

Lily stirred feebly. She turned her head in her pillow, and her thoughts instantly drifted to the events of the previous night. The whole thing was a blur: a stressful, surreal blur. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel exhilarated. She was back to normal, and now, the only issue she had to deal with was patching things up with James. And why should that be a problem? Surely he'd understand if she just explained the situation. She wasn't in the wrong. The only reason they'd lied was to spare his feelings. In fact he should be apologizing to her! He overreacted without even giving them a chance to explain, and he had said all of those hurtful things about her. But no, she wasn't going to get angry. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, it had been an incredibly confusing and stressful night, and people say stuff they don't mean when they're in that state of mind.

Lily gently lifted herself up into a sitting position. She was going to take initiative and talk things through with James. Now that she knew him as caring and mature, she had to at least be friends with him. She looked to her left and saw that Hailey was still fast asleep, and that Alison was slowly awakening. She relished the fact that she was back with her friends; she'd missed them so much. Lily leapt out of bed, and quickly rushed over and jumped on Hailey, who screamed on impact.

"Lily, what the fuck?!" Hailey screamed angrily, flailing under her blankets.

"Morning sunshine!" Lily said brightly, bending down and planting a kiss on her best friends cheek (with difficulty considering Hailey was struggling).

"Lily!" Hailey choked.

Lily giggled and got off of her friend. She then turned to Alison, an evil look plastered on her face.

"No Lily, don't you dare!" Alison said warningly.

Lily did a playful little jog on the spot. She then ran over and jumped on Alison, ignoring her scream. Alison tried to fend her friend off but Lily, with surprising strength for her size, managed to pin her down and set a kiss on her cheek as well. Lily then bounded off of her in excitement.

"Aren't you both just so excited that I'm actually back to normal?" Lily asked. "And you know what I've decided that I'm going to have a little chat to James today. You know, just explaining everything to him."

"Are you serious?" Alison asked, sounding slightly incredulous. "After what he said about you?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Lily said. "It was a weird night for everyone… he was just upset when he said those things."

"Well Lily," Hailey said tiredly. "I'm just going to say this. If he hurts you again… I will tear his balls off and force feed them to him."

Lily cringed. "Alright Hailey… but I'm sure it will be fine."

Lily quickly walked to her trunk and carelessly pulled her slip dress over her head. She then donned a pair of jeans and long sleeved, fitted brown shirt and rushed to the mirror to check her hair. Her curls from the night before were still intact, though slightly tousled. She quickly combed through her dark red hair with her fingers and pulled it into a messy ponytail. With one last glance at her appearance she rushed from the dormitory.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that the common room was completely deserted. Considering it was a Sunday most of the students were either outside or indulging in a late breakfast. She quickly ran up the spiral staircase leading to the boy's dormitory and knocked three times on the door. No response.

"James are you in there?" She called through the door. "Please don't be mad at me, I need to talk to you."

No answer. Lily gently placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. The room was completely vacant. She sighed in disappointment. Were they perhaps still at breakfast? She made her way back to the common room, where Hailey and Alison were now standing, fully dressed.

"Not up there?" Alison asked.

Lily shook her head.

"Well I'm starving so can we please go down to breakfast?" Hailey asked. "We might see them down there."

Lily nodded. "Yeah let's go have breakfast."

The three girls walked through the castle and eventually reached the Great Hall. It wasn't as full as it normally was. Lily and her friends occupied a portion of the table towards the center, which was a fair way away from other students who might listen in on their conversation.

Lily scanned the table for a sign of the marauders, but they were not present.

Hailey observed Lily's look of impatience. "Why are you so desperate to talk to him Lily?"

"Because I need to explain to him what really happened," Lily huffed.

"He should be the one coming up to you to sort it out," Hailey said resolutely. "The way he acted was completely out of order."

"No it wasn't, he saw me kissing his best friend," Lily said.

"What about calling you a slut and saying he only liked you for the thrill of the chase?" Hailey asked.

"Okay so that part was a tad nasty, but I still want to talk to him about it. He probably had a lot on his mind last night," Lily shrugged.

"I had a lot on my mind last night," Hailey replied. "I just found out you'd been keeping this _huge _secret from me, that Sirius had been in your body this whole time! I could get angry with you, but I'm not going to. Because I know that you were in a really fucked up situation, and didn't need anything else stressing you. But James is selfish. He only thought of how the whole thing affected him and didn't think twice about trusting you or his best friend. Plus he said those mean things about you, do you really think it's worth it, chasing him up when he should be explaining things to you. You have nothing to apologize for."

Lily looked intently at her best friend. Her words were true. "I know that. But I really like him now, and I know it seems crazy to have gone from disliking him to wanting a relationship with him, but that's just how I feel. I'm just happy that I'm back in my body and I don't care if he said those things. I know he didn't mean them."

"But what about all those times you said he was womanizing?" Hailey asked. "Now I actually know what you meant about guys like him. How do you know he didn't mean them?"

"Because when I was a guy, and he didn't know it was me, he said some genuinely nice things, that made me realize he is a really great guy," Lily said. "Sure he can be egotistical and he was womanizing, but he's also really sweet. I mean everyone has flaws, I mean look at me I can be bossy and impatient and uptight at times, but I still think I'm a nice person."

"She has a point," Alison said sensibly.

Hailey folded her arms. "Fine, but if he hurts you, he's going to have to deal with me."

At that moment, Alison turned her head to the entrance of the Hall, and saw Peter supporting a pallid looking Remus.

"Looks like Remus is still pretty sick," Alison murmured.

Lily's head snapped around in their direction. "James isn't with them," she said in disappointment.

"I'll go ask where he is, you just have something to eat," Hailey said, rising from her bench and walking towards Remus and Peter. Lily watched her curiously, as she took a bite from an apple.

"Hey guys," Hailey smiled.

"Hi Hailey," Peter said.

"Are you feeling alright Remus?" Hailey asked in concern.

"I've been better," he replied weakly. Hailey noticed that the both of them were quite dirty, though the clothes they were wearing looked as though they'd been newly donned.

"What happened to you guys?" Hailey asked curiously. "It's 11 o'clock, you guys came pretty late, and why are you both covered in dirt?"

"We had a big night. Can we help you with anything?" Remus murmured.

"Uh yeah, you can tell me where James is," Hailey said.

"His up in the dorm with Sirius," Peter said. "I wouldn't go up there right now though, I think they're having a serious talk."

"Right well, thanks anyway," Hailey said. "I'll catch up with them later then."

She then turned on her heel and walked back to Lily and Alison.

"Did you find out where they are?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Hailey replied. "They're out in the grounds. He said something about them playing some muck up Quidditch game or something."

"Wow, so I guess James isn't angry with Sirius then," Lily said, looking surprised. "Can you come with me? If his forgiven Sirius surely he will forgive me."

Alison nodded and the two rose from their seats.

"Oh uh… I think I'm just going to go straight upstairs, you know, to catch up on some homework," Hailey said. "I'm so behind."

"_You're_ doing homework?" Alison asked skeptically.

"Well yeah," Hailey shrugged.

Lily looked impressed. "Wow Hailey. Well at least I'll have Ali."

Hailey walked with her friends into the entrance hall and separated from them as she quickly rushed through the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, James was sitting on his four-poster bed, running his hands through his thick messy locks. When he spoke, his voice sounded strained and ragged.

"So you don't love Lily?" James asked his best friend for the umpteenth time.

"No James, fuck!! How many times do I have to fucking tell you, the kiss was the only way we could switch back!" Sirius yelled angrily. "My god James harden the fuck up and be happy we are back to normal!"

"How can I be happy? You both fucking lied to me!" James yelled back. "You're lucky that it was full moon and I was to busy with Remus, because I would've given you a lot more then a bruised temple."

"Oh yeah about that!" Sirius said forcefully. "Did you know that when you punched me Lily was still in my body? You sure know how to treat a girl Prongs."

James stood up and looked as though he was about to approach Sirius and hit him again, but instead he said. "I didn't know it was her. I thought I was hitting you."

"Well maybe you should think before you act," Sirius said. "Now I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we thought we could spare you stress if we just kept it from you. We didn't want to hurt you."

"What, you'd think I'd get upset over something that's out of your control?" James asked. "I wanted you both to switch back!"

"I know and we should've!" Sirius said. "But we didn't. And can you blame us for thinking that way? I mean the way you reacted last night was exactly what we were afraid of."

James stood in silence for a few moments. "You're right. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay," Sirius shrugged. "It was a screwed up night for the lot of us. I just hope you trust that me and Lily don't have feelings for each other."

James nodded. "I know."

Sirius stepped slowly and awkwardly forwards. When he reached James they gave each other quick one armed hug, showing they understood each other. They then pulled away.

"So what is the situation between you and Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I honestly have no idea," James said. "I'll just have to talk to her I guess. And apologize for the way I acted."

"She'll forgive you," Sirius said honestly. "And after you talk to her, what will you guys be. Friends?"

At that moment Hailey was rushing up the boy's spiral staircase to their dorm. She heard the deep voices conversing, and stopped in front of the door as she heard James speak.

"I'm not going to become friends with Lily," James said.

"What?" Sirius said in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

James sighed. Hailey pressed her ear hard against the door.

"It means the chase is over," James shrugged.

Hailey chose that moment to make her presence known. She forcefully pushed the door open, slamming it against the adjacent wall. She then rushed forward and slammed her hands against James's muscular chest, causing him falter backwards.

"Hailey! What the fuck?!" James exclaimed in shock.

Hailey raised her open palm, ready to slap James across the face, when Sirius grabbed it in his hand and dragged her back.

"Hailey what are you doing?!" Sirius asked, looking stunned.

"Let go of me!" Hailey yelled, struggling to free her wrist from his strong grip. After a minute of futile struggling, she decided her best option was to kick him in the shins. Sirius let out a grunt of pain and loosened his grip.

Hailey then went in for another go at a very taken aback James, but instead had two strong arms wrapped around her small waist holding her back.

"Calm down Hailey!" Sirius yelled.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't care about Lily!" Hailey said angrily, still struggling against Sirius' hold. "Stupid son of a bitch!"

"What would make you think that?" James asked furiously.

"I heard you just then!" Hailey yelled. "You said you can't be friends with her and that the chase was over! I knew it was only the thrill of the chase."

"You have the worst timing in the world, you didn't even let me finish before you came barging in here trying to hit me!" James said angrily. "And I never said it was only the thrill of the chase."

"You might not of fully said it just before but you certainly said it last night to Snape!" Hailey yelled. "Uhh what was it? Lily's a slut, just someone I wanted to fuck, I only liked her for the thrill of the chase."

James fell silent, though still looked irate. He finally said in a controlled voice. "You heard that?"

"Yes I heard it," Hailey snarled. "Me and Alison. And now Lily knows, and you know what the funniest part of it is? The fact that she was actually going to apologize to you because she thought you didn't mean those things."

"I _didn't_ mean those things!" James yelled, almost pleadingly. "I was just angry then. And if you would just let me explain myself now!"

"I don't want to hear it," Hailey said stubbornly. "Just stay away from her. She's had enough boy drama. What with her ex boyfriends around and those stupid Slytherins teasing her about being muggle born. The last thing she needs is you. Not that you'd care James. What was it? There's plenty more fish in the sea."

James gulped, "I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't," Hailey said sarcastically. "I like you James, well at least I used to. But now I finally realize what Lily used to say about you being a womanizer. I think the last thing she needs is someone like you using her."

"What, like guys use you?" James said spitefully. "Here you are lecturing me about being womanizing, when you sleep around just as much as me and Sirius."

"That's a completely different issue," Hailey said irritably. "I chose to do what I do. But Lily isn't like me. She's not looking to be used. She genuinely cares for you James."

"And I care for her just as much," James replied.

"Yeah right," Hailey scoffed. She then wriggled out of Sirius' slackened grip. He stared warily at her.

"Don't worry Sirius, I'm not going to try hit him," Hailey said calmly, walking towards the exit. "He's not worth it."

"Hailey will you just let me explain?"

"I think you've said enough," She replied, slamming the door behind her.

James walked to the end of his bed and kicked his trunk with such force it clicked open. He then let himself fall backwards onto his bed.

"You alright Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"No. Lily is going to go back to hating me," James said.

"You don't know that," Sirius said.

"After Hailey has her say, course she will."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," James grumbled. "But she probably won't want to talk to me for a long time, so first off I'll give her some space and just hope for the best."

"This isn't the way I was expecting to be spending the first day back in my body," Sirius sighed. "But I'll help you get her back if you like."

"No, I'm going to leave her alone," James said. "It seems to always get worse when I'm involved so I'm just going to butt out."

Sirius nodded. "What were you going to say before, after you said you couldn't be friends with Evans and the chase was off?"

"I don't want to hurt her ever again. And I am afraid that if I become friends with her, I'll just keep wanting more and scare her away."

"What so you're just not going to speak to her at all?"

"If that's what she wants," James said.

Sirius didn't know how to respond. He murmured, "Sorry man."

"I'm sorry too," James said.

0000000000000

Hailey ran down the grand staircase just in time to see Lily and Alison walking up the front steps.

"He wasn't there," Lily stated in confusion.

"I know," Hailey sighed. "Don't get mad at me. But I didn't want you to talk to him."

"Hailey!!" Lily yelled angrily.

"I know I'm sorry Lily, but you would've believed any stupid sob story he would've came up with!" Hailey said. "He was in the dorm talking to Sirius. And I heard him saying that… he didn't… want to be friends with you and that the chase was over."

Lily cleared her throat softly. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Hailey said. "But it ties in with what he said about you last night."

Lily nodded. "You don't think he meant anything else by it? I mean that's not really… he could've been. Well did he mean anything else?"

"I don't think so," Hailey said softly. "I'm sorry Lily, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I have so much experience with guys like that, and I never used to judge them because I was exactly like them, except I'm in a skirt. And now I know what you mean about guys like him. I was so angry that he would hurt you like that."

Lily nodded again. "Thank you for telling me."

"I can't believe it," Alison murmured.

"I thought he changed," Lily said sadly. "God, I'm such an idiot. I actually fell for a guy who I always knew treated girls like play things. I actually thought he cared about me."

"Don't worry, you're not an idiot. I always get mixed up with guys like that, and they can be very convincing," Hailey said. "He's the idiot, and you are so much better than that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lily smiled and nodded. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk or something, get some fresh air."

"Do you want company?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go by myself."

Hailey nodded. She then turned to Alison. "Come up to the common room?"

Alison didn't reply. "Ali… are you okay?"

Alison snapped out of her trance like state. "Oh, yeah sure."

The two girls then made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, as Lily wandered out into the grounds.

0000000000000

Breakfast the following Monday was just as stressful as the previous day. Lily passed the boys and waved to them all (a sickly Remus included) except for James. She then swooped down and gave Sirius a swift hug and whispered. "I'm so glad we're back to normal." She then trotted off.

James glanced after her and moodily bit into his piece of toast.

"What happened between you two?" Peter asked in awe.

"I don't want to talk about it," James replied. "The point is I screwed up everything."

For the rest of breakfast the marauders remained silent, and James watched Lily talk animatedly to her two friends.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, Dumbledore signaled for the Head Boy and Girl to join him up the front. Both Lily and James made their way up the front and Dumbledore informed them they had to patrol the entrance hall for an hour on Wednesday night, together. Lily looked very angry about this fact, and James actually looked nervous. Never had he been so afraid to be in the same room as a girl, especially Lily Evans. Normally he would've have relished being alone with the beautiful Lily, but instead he was starting to feel anxious. His plan to give Lily space to recuperate her feelings for him was now in jeopardy. Finally Dumbledore congratulated Lily on the switch back and dismissed the both of them.

The bell rang and the two teenagers walked their separate ways, though they both had the same lesson for their first period.

The whole day brought on more stress for James and Lily. Not only did the homework load become even more immense, the both of them seemed to bump into each other a lot; in class, in corridors, at meal times, in the common room, in the courtyards, just everywhere. Another thing that added to his anxiety was how close Sirius and Lily seemed now. James knew they weren't dating, but he found it made him quite uncomfortable to think that his best friend had a bond with Lily that he didn't and may never have.

Tuesday was the same ordeal. Uncomfortable encounters with Lily and her friends, and more Sirius and Lily interaction. It was strange how things turned out: Lily and Sirius who were constantly at each others throats were now getting along, he and Lily who were actually contemplating a relationship a couple of days before were not speaking, Hailey, who he had always gotten on with reasonably well with now hated him, and Alison was surprisingly the only one out of those girls who didn't seem to be angry at him. In fact, every time James came across Lily and her friends, Alison always gave him a friendly smile. Though the strangest thing of all was how lonely he felt, even though he had the marauders and had only gone three days without talking to Lily.

The prospect of doing patrols in the hall with Lily that Wednesday night distracted James in his classes that day. He couldn't concentrate on the teachers instructions (having actually melted his cauldron in Potions, causing Lily to laugh) and even managed to transfigure the puppy he had been attempting to charm for Flitwick, into a tortoise.

James punched the brick wall that night so hard it caused his knuckles to bleed.

"Fuck James!" Sirius exclaimed. "Stop stressing! Its just patrols."

"It's not _just_ patrols, its patrols with Evans," James said, his voice harassed.

"Why are you scared of this chick?"

"I'm not scared of her. I'm scared I'll make another mistake and make the situation worse," James said. "Besides you used to fear her."

"I never feared her I merely disliked her," Sirius said. "There's a difference. And that's before I found out she was actually a good person."

"Well congratulations Evans likes you," James said in frustration, he then pointed at Remus and Peter. "And you, and you, and everyone except me!"

"Look all you have to do is act mature and try not to say anything that brings up your issues with her," Remus said. "You're working yourself up over nothing."

James nodded only half listening, still extremely anxious. Eventually, the time for James' patrol rolled around and he exited the dorm as composed as he could. He did not meet Evans in the common room or the corridors. He found that she had gone down to patrols early.

"Hi," James said, giving her a small smile as reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lily did not reciprocate the friendly greeting. She took a deep breath and said, "Mcgonagall was saying to me just before, that we are to stay around this area until nine o'clock. She told me to tell you."

"Fun," James murmured. Lily rolled her eyes in response and turned her back on him.

James closed his eyes, praying for patience and walked right away from Lily. Time seemed to be going extra slow just for James' benefit. After what seemed like two hours James checked his watch, only to find he had been patrolling for fifteen minutes. James rolled his eyes and began pacing once more. He looked around the cavernous room for something to preoccupy him, but no matter what he thought of, he could not suppress his awareness of Lily's presence. The tension was so thick you could cut a knife with it.

James who had thus far been very good at controlling his urge to see what Lily was doing could not manage it anymore. His curiosity got the better of him and he suddenly found himself staring in the direction of the Head Girl. He realized she had been staring at him. She quickly looked away embarrassedly, and James had a sudden desire to break the silence.

"What were you looking at?" James asked.

Lily's emerald green eyes narrowed. "Nothing, what were you looking at?"

"The only interesting thing in this hall at the moment."

Lily grimaced. "Well stop looking at it."

"Why not?" He asked, slowly walking toward her.

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable," Lily replied. "I think we will get through this patrol a lot easier if we don't talk."

She then turned her back on him.

"I disagree," James said, walking around her to face her. "The situation was uncomfortable just before, you know with all that silence? I think this is the opportune moment for you to tell me what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind is getting through this patrol," Lily said. "Now leave me alone."

James shook his head. "You haven't spoken to me for days. And I know Hailey would've told you something I said that would've sounded much worse then it actually was. She didn't let me finish what I was going to say and took it completely out of context. Please believe me."

"So you called me a slut, said I was just a another girl you wanted to fuck, and said you didn't want to be friends with me," Lily said calmly. "But you meant it all in a good way?"

"I was upset," James said.

"Yeah, you were the victim of this whole situation," Lily nodded. "I mean so what if you didn't get stuck in someone else's body for a week, and get into humiliating situations and had to kiss random people just so everything could go back to normal!"

"Excuse me, the experience was definitely humiliating for me!" James said angrily. "You kissed me and then everyone thought I was gay in case you've forgotten!"

"I did that because I liked you!" Lily said heatedly. "Is that why you said that shit about me, because you cared for me?"

"Yes because I thought I'd lost you to Sirius!"

"Whatever James, your actions were purely selfish," Lily said in frustration. "After I heard you'd said all of those things, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You never showed the same courtesy to me or Sirius."

"Please for years I've went for you and you never once gave me a chance," James said.

"You never gave me a reason to. After the way you treated girls and people who are weaker than you, you never appealed to me. And in the last two weeks I thought you were a different person, but turns out I was wrong," Lily said. She then turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Lily wait!" James said. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, with much more force than he had intended. She winced in pain but held her ground.

"What do you want from me James?" She whispered.

James paused for a second, and opened his mouth to talk. Lily however, cut across him.

"Don't bother answering that," Lily said, pulling her soft hand from his callused ones. "I know what the answer is."

"What is it?"

Lily forcefully pushed James back against the wall.

"C'mon James, we both know what you want," Lily said calmly. She then pulled her black robes over her head and exposed her white collared school shirt and pleated gray skirt.

"What are you doing?" James asked suspiciously. He pushed himself from the wall. Lily however pushed him back against it with very surprising strength, actually hurting his back.

"C'mon James isn't this what you want from all your bitches?" Lily asked bringing her hands up to her top button and slowly undoing it and exposing her cleavage. James gave a small gulp.

"That's what you want isn't it James. Or some of this… Oh James," Lily gasped suddenly, reaching forward and placing both her hands on his muscled chest. "Oh god James that feels so good. Oh yes!"

James eyebrows contracted. "Stop it."

"I'm just practicing," Lily said mockingly. "What not hot enough for you?"

Lily then reached down and undid the next button, revealing her black and pink lacy bra.

"How bout now James? Still don't want to fuck me?" Lily asked fiercely. "What's the sudden change of heart? That's all you wanted up until now. What's happened? Thinking with your brain for once?"

She stood on her tiptoe and brushed her lips against the skin on his neck. "Your skin is so soft, James. C'mon show me what all the fuss is about. I'm giving you what you want, then you can move on."

"It's not what I want," James said.

"Really?" Lily asked, her hand reaching for another button of her shirt. "Why, scared we will be seen? C'mon James you love the thrill of the chase, surely you love the thrill of getting caught."

James grabbed Lily's hands once again and pulled them away from her shirt and quickly did her top buttons back up. He then gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her backwards.

"Well James I'm impressed," Lily said stepping away from him and collecting her robes from the ground. "You managed not to think with your dick for once."

"You really think I only wanted you for that?" James asked.

"Well, no evidence points to the contrary," Lily shrugged.

"There is plenty of evidence that points to the contrary!" James yelled. "I made a mistake!"

"So did I," Lily said. "In falling for you."

She then turned and walked up the grand staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked.

"There's ten minutes of patrol left," Lily said. "You're a big enough boy to handle yourself for that long, aren't you?"

"I think so," James grumbled.

"Did time go quick enough for you?" Lily asked.

James nodded, grinding his teeth.

"Oh and by the way James never speak to me again," Lily said.

"What? Why?" James yelped in shock. That was way too much space to be giving her.

"I think it's best if it just goes back completely normal, minus you asking me out all the time," Lily said simply. "There's a lot less drama that way."

"The drama was because of the switch not from me," James said.

"I think the drama was from all that change. You know us hanging out. Me trusting you?" Lily said. "It's better this way. You can go back to the marauders and all the girls who are after you. And I can go back to my girls. And one day, I'll find the right guy for me."

"And who is the right guy for you?" James asked.

"The guy I thought you were," Lily replied, and with that she walked up the staircase and out of sight.

000000000000

Lily's wish for things to get back to normal did not come entirely true, though this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The next two months brought about a few minor changes in Lily's life. She was now really good friends with Sirius. They always indulged in friendly conversation, in the corridors and in the common room, which didn't upset James as much as it used to (he didn't want to do anything to affect Lily negatively anymore). She was also a lot more confident in areas concerning the opposite sex. She'd had two dates in the two months (without Hailey's help) and they were fun, but the guys were not relationship material. She had also (to Alison and James extreme disgust) reconciled with her ex boyfriend Zach after they were paired up in an Ancient Runes assessment. They were not dating of course; Lily knew a lot better than that. She was also doing very well in all of her essays and other aspects of her schoolwork. And even though she was very happy with life at the moment, she felt something was missing, and though she would never admit it, she had a strong feeling as to what that something was.

James was also doing well for himself. His schoolwork was getting top grades, just as Lily's was. His life was fairly hectic at that moment, and as a result quite stressful. Quidditch season had started and consequently James had sustained some very painful wounds. Being a chaser, he was prone to injuries, and a particularly nasty match against the Slytherins proved that. He had two bludgers aimed at him out of pure spite for scoring four goals for Gryffindor. They both caught him in the chest and knocked him onto the ground (which was thankfully only meters below him). To add fuel to the fire, he could've sworn through his wheezing and spluttering state that he saw Lily and her friend Hailey giggling at his expense. He had to then spend a night in the hospital wing. Other than this though his life was okay. He had found a new… er… stress reliever, which came in the form of a very promiscuous girl named Emily Rook. He also found full moons even more enjoyable, because they were the perfect distraction. In fact anything that kept him preoccupied was useful to him.

The one thing that was taking a toll on the two teenagers was the fact that the pair hadn't spoken in two months.

000000000000

"Thank god a Hogsmeade weekend," Lily said looking relieved.

"I know," Alison said. "I thought one would never come."

"What are we looking at girls?" Sirius's voice sounded. The three girls turned to see the marauders (bar James) behind them.

"Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed, seeing the notice. "Hogsmeade weekend!"

"I know!" Lily said happily. "I thought it would never have come."

"It's going to start snowing soon," Hailey said. "It had better not by this weekend."

"Nah next month I reckon," Alison said.

"Well anyway let's head down to breakfast," Hailey said to the group. There was a murmur of assent as the group followed Hailey. Sirius however, pulled Lily back.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Are we hanging out at Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Sure if you want to," Lily said.

"I'll be with James," Sirius sighed.

"Well if the whole group hangs out it won't be bad," Lily shrugged.

"Really?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded.

"Where is James by the way?" Lily asked.

"He went down to breakfast before us. He kind of saw you guys near the notice board and yeah went down early," Sirius said.

"Oh, right," Lily nodded. "Sirius? Do you think I'm being to harsh not talking to James?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Sirius asked.

"Yes please."

"I think you're both dickheads," Sirius smirked.

Lily opened her mouth in mock horror. "And this is coming from you?"

"Well yeah," Sirius nodded. "James needs to be a man and just talk to you. And you need to stop being a prissy little bitch and talk to _him_."

"Wow brutal honesty," Lily murmured.

"You asked for it," Sirius shrugged.

"Well he did say that stuff about me," Lily said.

"You still on about that?" Sirius asked. "He _didn't_ mean that stuff you know?"

"He still said it, regardless," Lily said. "And now we haven't talked for so long that it's just gotten to the point where we can't even look each other in the eye."

"Well then just talk to him!" Sirius said.

"Well… I-I… Hailey thinks I'm doing the right thing!" Lily blurted out.

"You're getting advice on what is right from Hailey?" Sirius asked. "No, no, wait, you're asking _me_ for advice on what is right. That's fucked up."

Lily laughed. "Good point."

Lily then gave Sirius a hug. "Well thanks for the advice, even though I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do. Oh and Sirius, does James talk… _about_ me?"

"Nah I think the subject of you makes him, well… uncomfortable, so we all tend to avoid it," Sirius said.

Lily nodded feeling slightly crestfallen. "Right well I'm starving, let's get some breakfast."

000000000000

Upon hearing that the two groups were going to be meeting up in Hogsmeade, James was quick to make his decision not to go. Sirius dropped the large sandwich he was about to bite into.

"Wait you're serious?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, if Lily never wants to talk to me again, I'm going to avoid her as much as possible," James said.

"Where did all this will power come from?" Sirius asked. "When did you decide to actually listen to what she said? It was a spur of the moment statement, she didn't actually want for you to stop talking to her."

"Well then why hasn't she spoken to me?" James asked angrily.

"Because you haven't spoken to her either," Sirius said.

"Look Sirius you and Lily have a great time in Hogsmeade alright," James said. "Because I'm not going."

"Going to spend some quality time with that slut Emily?" Sirius asked.

"No I broke it off this morning," James said. "She wanted more, and was getting too clingy."

Sirius nodded. "Well, good. Going to find a knew fuck buddy are we?"

"No, I think I think I'm just going to stick to you guys from now on."

"So, you want me as your fuck buddy now James? Wow mate I'm really flattered but I'm not attracted to you in that way," Sirius said mockingly.

"I meant spending more time with you guys retard," James smirked.

"Oh right well it's good we cleared that up," Sirius smiled.

0000000000000

The Friday afternoon just before the Hogsmeade trip saw three girls preparing their attire for the following day.

"I think I want to wear a dress," Hailey said.

"Hailey it's like minus fifteen degrees out there," Alison said incredulously.

"Yeah… yeah," Hailey agreed. "So what type of dress?"

Alison rolled her eyes. "How about a short one so you can show off your purple legs?"

"Sounds good to me," Hailey smiled. "What do you think I should wear, Lily? Not that you'll see it for long."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"Well dah she's got a date with Zach," Hailey smirked. "Straight after our hang out with the boys."

"What's this?" Alison yelped.

"It's not a date," Lily said shooting Hailey a loathing look. "We're just hanging out. That's what friends do."

"Why are you even friends with him?" Alison asked angrily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"His an asshole! Honestly! He slept with your best friend, tried to take advantage of you at a party!" Alison yelled. "Why are you talking to him?"

"I'm not going to date him or anything," Lily said. "He apologized for everything in class and I agreed we could be friends."

"Oh yeah, coz I'm sure he wants to be 'just friends'" Alison said sarcastically.

"I believe in second chances," Lily shrugged.

"Yeah right, you give _him_ a chance and not James?" Alison said. "All James did was say a few words."

"They were horrible words!" Lily yelled. "And incase you've forgotten, I was willing to give him a second chance but luckily Hailey heard what he really thought."

"You have no idea what he thought!" Alison said in frustration. "All she heard was I'm not going to be friends with Lily and the chase is over. You don't know what he meant by that!"

"I think the meaning was pretty clear," Lily said.

"Look Lily if you want to pick guys like Zach over James that's your problem," Alison said, walking to the door and pulling it open.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Alison replied.

She stomped downstairs in a fit of rage. She couldn't believe her best friend was that stupid? She knew the only person who could put a stop to this. She ran up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm.

"James!" Alison snapped.

"Great what have I done now," James grumbled. "I haven't even spoken to Lily."

"Exactly!" Alison said. "Why not?"

"Uh… because she told me not to," James replied. "Like I've been telling Sirius."

"So? She was angry when she said it and I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

"Yes she did," James replied. The other marauders were watching the argument in surprise. "Because if she didn't she would've come up and talked to me."

"She probably expected you to approach her, because that's what you're like," Alison said in frustration. "And since you haven't she probably thinks you don't want to speak to her."

"Well its too late now isn't it," James said.

"No its not!" Alison replied firmly. "James I know you still have feelings for her and she still cares for you. I realize now that you never would have meant those things you said. You were just angry. So tell me this James. Do you still love Lily?"

James fell silent and stared down at his hands. He finally said. "What does it matter? She doesn't care about me."

"Yes she does!" Alison yelled. "Just the other night I laid awake in my bed and heard her talking in her sleep. And you know what she was saying? 'James, I don't want to lose you!'"

"But she won't even talk to me. I heard she's even went out with guys," James said.

"Once and that's it! And I heard you had a new fuck buddy. But you broke it off," Alison said. "Because I know you both still have feelings for each other. So take initiative James, because her ex is still after her. They're meeting in Hogsmeade tomorrow. And you know Zach isn't looking for a new friend. If you truly care about Lily, and I know you do, you'll make sure she stops talking to him."

"It's her choice who she talks to," James replied.

"Well then just sit by and watch Zach take advantage of her," Alison said. "She might not get away from him like Sirius did."

She then exited the dorm. James processing the words she had just spoken. He finally decided he should break the silence.

00000000000000

"Lily?" James called, as he followed the petite red head to the front doors, where Filch was currently marking off names.

Lily turned around in surprise to hear his beautiful voice again. She was wearing skinny leg jeans, brown suede boots, and a thick gray jacket to protect her against the cold.

"Y-you're talking to me again," was all Lily could reply.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are," James said. "Listen I wanted to talk to you, because… well… I heard you were seeing you're ex today and well… I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're talking to me again because you don't want me to see a guy?" Lily asked incredulously. "You have no right to do that. You can't just tell me what to do!"

"I'm just saying it's a bad idea," James said. "After all the shit he did to you."

"He's right Lily," Sirius' voice sounded from behind her. "What are you doing with that guy anyway?"

"Wait, so now you guys are teaming up to tell me what I can and can't do?" Lily scoffed. "We are just hanging out, what's the big deal?"

"He's a prick! Remember what he did to me at that party!"

"I know but he was drunk," Lily said.

"That's not excuse," James said fiercely.

"Get out of it Potter," Lily said. "He explained everything to me."

"And you wouldn't give me a chance to do the same," James said.

Lily paused. "This conversation's over, I'll see you in Hogsmeade Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. He then turned to his best friend. "You sure you're not coming?"

"Definitely not," James growled, turning his back and making his way to the Grand Staircase.

He heard footsteps chasing him, but they weren't heavy like Sirius'.

"James," a small voice said. He turned around to see Alison stop in front of him.

"Did you talk to her about Zach?" Alison asked.

"Yes, and she's still set on seeing him," James said. He then said fiercely, "It's funny how the things he did are ten times worse then what I did and yet she's still chosen to talk to him over me."

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Alison said sadly. "Maybe we both need to talk to-"

"I'm not talking to her again," James said, an air of finality in his tone. "I'm done with Evans."

And with that James stormed up the steps, to his dormitory.

000000000000

Lily was very withdrawn from the conversations the marauders were having with the girls. She seemed distracted, agitated and tense. In fact she didn't utter a word until she announced she was going to meet up with Zach for their lunch. Both Alison and Sirius scowled though did not object. Hailey however looked indifferent.

As Lily exited the three broomsticks and made her way to Madam Puddifoot's (a place she hated but agreed to meet at out of politeness) in the freezing cold, she found herself still irritable but she knew exactly why. The one thing she didn't have a reason for was the single tear that fell from her left eye. Why was she so upset?

As she rounded the corner she saw Zach with a small group of friends, who were laughing uncontrollably. Lily walked slowly toward them, not wanting to interrupt their funny conversation. They didn't seem to notice her lurking against the wall waiting for their discussion to end. It wasn't until she heard her name brought up, when she started listening in.

"I am this close to getting hot Lily to fuck me," Zach said. "At the moment I'm playing the friend card. And then soon I'll have her in my bed."

The boys let out another laugh. Lily couldn't bear to listen to anymore of it. How could she have been so stupid? She had been so busy trying to rid James from her mind that she had totally disregarded what type of person Zach was. She turned around and rushed through the main street of Hogsmeade, tears welling in her stunning eyes. She sprinted through the iron gates, and up the slopes of the Hogwarts grounds. She reached the Entrance Hall and still didn't stop. She then ran through the empty corridors, her frantic footsteps reverberating off the walls. Finally she reached the Fat Lady and gasped the password. Once inside the common room she didn't hesitate to run up the steps to the boys dorm.

Without bothering to knock she forced open the door and instantly discarded her puffy jacket, revealing her fitted white, three quarter jumper.

James sat up on his four-poster in shock. He took in the sudden appearance of the beautiful girl before him: her slightly disheveled red hair, the pink tinge on her porcelain skin, and her gorgeous almond shaped eyes.

Before he could express his feelings of shock, Lily blurted out, "I'm so sorry James! I never should've acted that way towards you. You made a mistake and I blew it all out of proportion!"

James was taken aback. He was temporarily speechless.

"What happened to Zach?" James asked.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have met with him. I was stupid," Lily said.

"I think you should leave," James said calmly but firmly. "I don't want to hear this."

Lily looked hurt. "I'm not leaving until I've had a chance to explain myself."

"Fine then," James said. "I'll leave."

James walked swiftly past Lily to the door, but she was too quick for him. She extracted her wand from her jeans pocket and flicked it. A click signaled the door looking. James smirked and got out his wand.

"I can do magic too sweetheart," James said nastily.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily said quickly, knocking the wand from James grip and catching it.

"Give me the wand Lily," James said angrily.

Lily shook her head. "Not until you hear me out."

"What a great way to force me to listen to you," James scoffed. He then walked forwards with his right palm open.

"Give me my wand Evans," he said menacingly.

Lily smirked. "I don't think you should take that tone with me, I'm the one with two wands."

She thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but it was probably just her imagination. "I don't want to hear any apologies. It's not like you gave up any of your time to listen to mine."

"I know James, I was the biggest bitch to you and you deserve so much better than the treatment I gave you," Lily said almost pleadingly.

"Your absolutely right," James said. "Now give me my wand, or I'll get it off you myself."

"You really want to risk that?" Lily asked.

"What are _you_ going to do Lily?" James mocked.

"What, you think I won't hex you if you try to force it off me?" Lily asked. "Look James why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because you told me never to talk to you again!"

"Yes but I didn't mean it!" Lily yelled in amazement. "I thought since you're…well… you, that you would've disregarded what I said!"

"What was I supposed to do Lily?" James asked. "When the girl you care about seems determined to hate you, you do what she says, don't you?"

"Well then why didn't you listen to me all those times last year?!" Lily asked. "Why would you listen to me now when I actually didn't mean it?"

"Okay for one, I thought you _did _mean it!" James said. "And secondly, it's different now, we were actually on the verge of becoming something and then I knew I hurt you. So I wanted to give you your space. Then you say you never want to speak to me again. And I thought that maybe you'd eventually get over the whole thing and start talking to me again, but you didn't. For a whole month you hadn't talked to me, you even looked like you had gone back to loathing me, so I tried to fill the void with Emily, which went to shit of course. And then I find out your back friends with that asshole, Zach, and I was angry. And lucky for you I actually managed to control my anger, because I felt like grabbing and shaking you and hurting him."

"James I can explain-"

"And then, I decided to try and show I care," James interrupted. "By telling not to meet up with Zach."

"And you were right James!" Lily said tearfully. "I should never have become friends with him again. Because I knew he wasn't trustworthy. The only reason I did it was to get you out of my head, to piss you off even! But my plan backfired, and I almost got screwed over by him again. I never thought you would actually take my words seriously, but you did, and that made me upset. I also felt guilty, because I'd made all these accusations without hearing your say, and now I'm standing here, expecting you to listen to me. So James, w-will you please tell me… what did you mean when you said you didn't want to be friends with me, and that the chase was over, coz I know you weren't just using me!"

"I wasn't," James murmured. "I didn't want to be friends with you because, I always wanted more, and was afraid I'd scare you and maybe pressure you. And it would've changed the way you thought of me. And I didn't want to go for you anymore, because I wasn't sure if I'm exactly what you wanted, and I didn't want you to go back to hating me. And I definitely didn't mean the cruel things I said the night of the dance either. As you already know I have trouble controlling my anger where you're concerned."

Lily smiled and nodded. "At the start I kind of thought that you did mean all that stuff. Now I know you would never have meant it, and I'm so sorry for everything."

Lily then threw James' wand back to him. He caught it in surprise.

"Thank you so much for listening to what I had to say," Lily said sincerely. "Even though I never showed you the same courtesy."

She then walked past him and performed the "Alohamora" charm on the door. However, another click sounded, signaling the door had been relocked.

"One more thing," James said. "You never really explained why it was so easy for you to forgive Zach after the things he did to you were ten times worse, and you couldn't actually talk to me for two months because I said some stupid things I never meant."

"Well James," Lily said softly. "It's simple. I found the things you said about me ten times more hurtful to me then anything Zach ever did, because I cared about you so much more then him. In fact you are probably the only guy I've ever had strong feelings for, and even though I was hurt I never stopped caring for you."

James stood stock still, processing her words.

"I think it's a shame we don't talk anymore," Lily murmured sadly, before turning around to unlock the door once again.

"Wait a second, I'm not through with you," James said.

He strode forwards and grabbed Lily's wand arm and spun her around to face him. His strong arms wrapped around her petite waist, securing her against his body. He then forced his lips against hers. To his excitement, she responded enthusiastically, her small hands caressing his chiseled jaw line. Lily arched her back, supported by James' hands, as he towered over her. James slid his tongue tenderly into Lily's mouth. In no way did she object. James lifted her off of her feet and sat them both on the nearest four-poster. He pulled the gorgeous red head onto his lap and broke away, his breathing deep and ragged.

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and said quietly, "I'm sorry for doing that. But all this tension had to be released somehow."

Lily giggled. "I don't mind at all."

James pressed their foreheads together, and his hazel eyes bore into her emerald green ones. "Now the question is, where do we go from here?"

"It's your call," Lily breathed. "Am I forgiven?"

James nodded. "Am I?"

"Definitely," Lily replied. "It's guys like Zach who make me realize that guys like you should not be taken for granted."

"Good," James replied. "And why Lily, did you put on that little performance for me in the Entrance Hall during patrols?"

"I guess I was just really angry at you," Lily said. "And wanted to piss you off. I'm sorry-"

"No more apologies, fuck 'em. Despite how pissed off I was it was kind of hot," James smiled. Lily smiled. "I have one last question for you Evans."

"And what's that _Potter_?" Lily asked.

"Do you want to be with me?" James asked.

"Asking me out _again_, are we?" Lily smirked. She then said sofly. "Yes, I do want to be with you… I-I love you James."

James grinned. "Well that's news to me."

"Me too," Lily laughed. She then lent in and pressed her lips against his.

James pulled away. "I'm so glad your not Sirius right now."

Lily laughed. The young couple kissed again, and James wasn't about to stop. He had waited a long time for that moment, and finally it was happening, totally uninterrupted. That is until the sound of the rattling doorknob filled the room. James and Lily broke apart in frustration.

"Why the fuck is this door locked?" Sirius' voice inquired. He then did the alohamora charm to unlock it.

The group consisting of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hailey and Alison entered. It took them all a while to react to the scene before them: James cradling Lily on his lap, both of their lips swollen and clothes slightly creased.

"Uh, hey guys," Lily greeted awkwardly.

"Okay now I could be wrong," Sirius began. "But I'm gathering that you two have made up."

"Sharp as a tack as always," James smirked.

Alison gave a small squeal of excitement and did a little jig of the spot.

"Are you guys together?" She asked happily.

Lily nodded.

"Yes!" Alison cheered.

Remus and Peter shot James a look of congratulations. Hailey looked confused.

"I thought he was an asshole to you," Hailey said in confusion.

"Hailey," Lily said. "He didn't mean those things. He's not like the guys you've been with."

Hailey nodded. "Well if he makes you happy, then I'm fine. And I'm sorry James for that time I attacked you."

"No problem," James said.

"But if you hurt my Lily," Hailey said menacingly. "I'll prevent you from ever having kids."

James gulped, then said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Sirius then forced his two friends to part as he sat down between them and put his arms around them.

"And I'm the one who made all of this possible," Sirius smiled. "If it wasn't for me pissing of Lily, and triggering a chain of events that would eventually end in her and I switching bodies, this pairing would never of happened."

"We have a lot to thank you for Sirius," Lily sniggered.

"Yep sure do," Sirius said. "Everything happens for a reason. And I'm the reason that everyone is united here in this dormitory today. I'm also the reason that James is going to get laid very soon, so everyone clear out!"

He started shooing the rest of the group out of the dormitory.

"Sirius!" Lily said in frustration.

"You'll thank me later Lily," Sirius winked. "Trust me."

"Sirius when you said you swapped bodies with Lily, what exactly did you mean?" Peter asked.

"Long story Peter, I'll tell you when you're older," Sirius replied.

Sirius then closed the door behind him.

"You weren't secretly in on that little plan just to get in my pants were you?" Lily asked mockingly.

"Maybe," James smirked, leaning in and giving her another kiss.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ready for that right now, but I think I will be very soon."

"Whenever you're ready it doesn't matter to me," James said. "There's no pressure whatsoever."

"Thank you."

"But just one thing Lily," James smirked. "You were pretty convincing that night on patrol, a little too convincing. I'm not entirely sure that you're actually a virgin."

Lily sighed. "Alright you got me. I kind of slept with Zach…"

"What!" James yelled in shock.

Lily retained a serious face, but then burst out laughing. "No! But you should've just seen your face!"

James growled, but then smiled. He lent in to meet her lips but was interrupted as Lily spoke again.

"Oh and one more thing," Lily said. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but the switch back never worked. It's still Sirius."

"What!?" James yelped.

"You are too easy!" Lily giggled.

"You are too evil," James said.

"Sirius has taught me well."

James chuckled as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Sirius was right; everything happens for a reason. And even though it caused so much drama within the group, the switch was the best thing that could ever happen for James and Lily… maybe not Sirius.

000000000000

_OOH GOD!!! You guys hate me don't you… okay confession… I never intended it to be that long but it was … over 10 000words long!!… even worse then the last chapter sorry…_

_Good news is its over and done… no more long chappies (except maybe for my other stories, but hopefully not)…_

_Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS…appreciate them!!! I would thank you all individually but that would just add to the word count lol_

_Please Review for the last time … even though I made you endure all this torture!!_

_THANKS AGAIN D_

_xx_


End file.
